Learning To Love
by fantasy77
Summary: This is a Sea Patrol Fic. It's from Kate's pov. I won't say no more you will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a brand new fic! I have no idea how long it will be but I'm hoping you will all enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

The sun was shining high in the sky. The gentle waves, lapped against the vessel. Men were rushing around the boat trying to get everything done and to get out of there before the officials showed up.

"Master, we have a problem." A young man said to the man obviously incharge. (He's speaking indonesian)

The captain nodded for the young man to continue.

"We seem to have not much fuel left master and it seems to be taking on water. I told you we should have been careful, we cut that reef to fine." The young man's brow was sweating.

There was a sound like a roar, a big engine cutting through the sound of the sea and over the noise of the crew.

The captain turned around to survey the ocean. There! Just over the horizon was a big navy ship. It was heading towards them.

The captain turned to his engineer. "It's the navy! Is there anyway we can move? Anyway at all?" His voice trembling with nervousness.

"I'm sorry Sir, there is nothing that I or the rest of the crew can do." The young man looked down.

"Shit!" Was the Captain's only response.

_Onboard the Navy Ship (HMAS Hammersley)_

"Sir, we are approaching the vessel. Your orders Sir?" The young woman turned to look at her CO.

The CO looked at her then turned to another young woman. "Nav have you been able to raise them?"

"Negative Sir. I'm still trying."

The CO nodded them turned to the young woman. "Hands to boarding stations, X."

"Aye Sir." The XO grabbed the radio. She lifted it up to her mouth and spoke into it. "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations."

The XO put the radio down, she then turned to go and get ready for boarding but was stopped by her CO's voice.

"Sir?" She said as she turned around to acknowledge him.

He stood infront of her and said quietly. "Be careful Kate, you don't know what they've got on board."

Kate stared back at him then said, with a emotionless look on her face. "Aye Sir. I will."

Then she turned and left the bridge. The CO eyes stared after his XO for a moment then turned to get back to work.

_On the Ocean_

Kate sat behind the driver and watched as the targeted vessel came closer into view. She glanced at her team. Buffer was sitting at the front looking alert, Spider sat on the next to Buffer watching the ocean while every so often looking at their destination,behind Buffer sat ET. He was holding on and he had his head down his brow drawn tight as he thought hard and last of all Bomber, she was newest to the team. She was confident but a little overbearing at times. She was sitting still watching the boat come into closer focus. The driver was confident as he steered the RHIB through the water. He was quiet but he was good at his job.

In no time at all the RHIB pulled up beside the boat. Buffer leapt out and immediately got to work. The rest followed suit, being as quick as possible. As they got onboard they saw the boat had a load full of shark fins. The stench was overwhelming but Kate maintained her composure.

Kate walked around the vessel. She heard a sound and rushed to the scene. There at the back was a man with a sword held to his throat. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. Kate quickly took in the rest of the scene. Buffer was at the front trying to calm the man down. While the rest of her team was trying to push the rest of the crew back. Kate looked around to see what could be done to help the situation. That was when she noticed Spider was missing. She looked behind her and saw that he was standing right behind her.

"What are we going to do, Ma'am? We don't have RO this time." Spider asked Kate quietly and urgently.

Kate saw that the man was backed to a wall. Maybe... she thought.

"Spider do you see that wall behind you?"

Spider nodded.

"Follow the wall around with your eyes."

Spider's eyes widened as realised what the XO was saying.

"Are you sure Ma'am?"

"Yeah I am just when you get there just knock his arm hard enough to drop the sword but be careful. If you think you're putting yourself indanger come back around. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Spider quickly and quietly moved away.

While he disappeared, Kate moved to the front to try and take charge of the situation. Her radio blasted to life.

"X-ray two this is Charlie two. What's the situation?"

Kate grabbed her radio as she walked through the small crowd of crew and her own team.

"Charlie two this is X-ray two. We have a situation. One of the crew members is threatening to take his life, Sir. I'm trying to defuse the situation. Over."

"X-ray two this is Charlie two. Will wait til for your reply. Over and out."

Kate was at the front of the crowd by this time. She quickly went through her mind as she prepared to take control.

"Sir, my name is Lieutenant Kate McGregor. Just calm down sir, talk to me." Kate tried to say in Indonesian. She instead said, "Sir, my name is Lieutenant Kate McGregor. My mum's down so talk to me."

The crew of the vessel looked at each other puzzled. The man with the sword, relaxed his stance a little as he looked at her with confusion.

"Ma'am, I didn't know you spoke indonesian." Buffer said quietly. "What did you say?"

Kate opened her mouth to answer when Spider came up over the roof very stealthly. Only Kate saw him because she was waiting for him. He looked at the situation then moved quickly. He jumped down and hit the man with the sword in a pressure a point in the arm that held the sword and the man dropped the sword in pain and surprise.

Buffer moved instantly. He grabbed the man and Spider secured the sword.

Kate nodded to Spider as she grabbed the radio. "Charlie two this is X-ray two. We have the situation under control, Sir. I repeat, the situation is under control." She turned to ET.

"ET, go check out the condition of the vessel." Kate ordered.

"Aye, Ma'am." ET walked away and quickly disappeared from sight.

"X-ray two this is Charlie two. What's going on. Report."

"Sorry Charlie two. The vessel appears to have a full load of shark fins. The crew seems to have quietened down now. Over"

Silence

"X, check out if the ship is towable or not. We'll tow it back to port if it is. Over"

"Sir, ET is checking that as we speak. I'll let you know what he says, Over and out."

Kate walked to over to one side of the boat while she waited for ET to report back to her. He soon appeared on deck and stood before her.

"X, the ship can't move. It's taking on water. I think we should abandon ship, Ma'am."

Kate listened then reported back to Hammersley. As she got her orders Kate was already moving to let the rest of the team know.

"Ok team, lets abandon ship in an orderly fashion. Check the crew for weapons, just to be on the safe side. This will take two trips. Buffer, Bomber you take the first trip with three of the crew members. Spider, ET and I will come in the second lot. Let's get to it."

Buffer and Bomber went with the first group taking the troubled man with them. Kate kept the rest of the crew on the deck and ET and Spider kept watch. Kate walked up to Spider.

"Good work, Spider." She said quietly.

"Thanks, Ma'am" Spider replied with surprise.

Kate walked back to the other side of the deck and waited for the RHIB to come back.

One of the crew of the vessel walked over to Kate. Kate immediately reacted. "Sir please move back." She said in indonesian.

The man ignored her. "What did you." he paused as he searched for the right word. "Mean, when you said." Pause "Your mum's down?" He looked at her with confusion.

Kate just stared at him. "You speak english?"

"A little." Was his reply.

"Ok." Kate paused. "Mum? I didn't say mum."

"Yes you did." Pause. "You said your name, then." Pause. "Your mother, here. So talk. I don't understand. She bad?"

Kate stared at him. Then realised what he meant. "I guess I need to work on my Indonesian a little more." She said ruefully. "So that's why everyone looked confused."

"You ready to go, Ma'am?" ET called from behind her. The rest were on the RHIB. Kate quickly ushered the man on then boarded the RHIB.

The RHIB headed back to its ship, HMAS Hammersley.

**Well that's it for chapter 1. Hopefully I'll post soon, well as soon as I write it. Please let me know what you think please. Thanks Fantasy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter to my new story! I hope you enjoy, I'm only posting soo soon coz its my bday so I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Kate was sitting in the wardroom doing some paper work. She had paper everywhere. She was hunched over writing as fast as her hand would let her. There were footsteps outside in the corridor. They paused and then they entered the room.

"X, can we talk?"

Kate looked up and saw that it was Mike, her CO.

"Sure, sir." She got up and moved some of her paperwork so that he could take a seat. Then she sat down.

"X, what happened on that boarding?"

"Sir, it will all be in the report if you don't mind waiting for it."

"Kate." He said sternly.

Kate sighed then started. "We boarded the boat. Secured the crew, well most anyway. One man had put a sword to his neck. I told Spider to climb onto the roof and see if he could sneak up on him. While he did that I tried to take control of the situation. I spoke to them but managed to get my words ah, mixed up but it managed to distract the man and his crew long enough for Spider to jump. He disarmed him. Then ET checked the condition of the boat and we abandoned ship after his report and after that I reported back to you. Anything else Sir?"

"You know what you told Spider to do, you could have put him in danger?"

Kate stared back at him. "Yes, Sir I know, that's why I told him if the situation looked bad I told him to abandon it. I trust Spider's judgement. I had to, Sir. There was not much time to sit and think." She paused then add. "It will all be put in the report."

Mike sighed and rubbed his face. "I understand X, I just wanted you to realise that it could have turned out wrong. Just be careful next time X." He then added as an after thought. "Though I do have to say, it was quick thinking. " He flashed one his trademark smiles.

"Yes, Sir and I will be careful Sir." Kate said solemnly.

"Good." Mike then got up and left.

Kate stared after him then got back to work.

An hour later Kate was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come." She said briskly as she finished her sentence.

She looked up to see RO at the door. "Yes?" She enquired.

RO stood there. "Ma'am I, ah..." He stopped, as if he was unsure on what to say.

"What is it RO?" Kate said very patiently back.

"Ma'am, I've got a sister that wants to join the navy and she's wants advice but I don't know what to say? Ma'am are you able to talk to her?" He looked so uncomfortable.

Kate looked taken aback but she answered calmly. "Sure RO if you think I'm the right person to do it but may I ask why do you want me to speak to her? Why not Nav or the CO?"

RO looked down then looked up determend. "You helped me out when... when I lost my dad and well I... I think your the right person." He answered hesistantly.

Kate watched him as she said, "Just let me know when but give me plenty of time so I can keep that time free. Oh by the way how old is your sister?"

"Ah, she sixteen and is at a difficult age. I'm actually surprised that she wanted to ask me about the navy." RO said as his voice drifted off into thought.

"OK well, let me know when." Kate said as she dismissed him.

RO snapped to. "Aye, Ma'am." He turned and left.

Well, this day just gets better and better Kate thought sarcastically.

**That's it for now. If you could leave a review that would be fantastic. When leaving a review I'd really like to hear what you liked, disliked and maybe why. It would be great feedback if you did. Thanks, Fantasy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next part I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

HMAS Hammersley pulled into port just as the sun was setting. The clouds had purple, pink and orange mixed through each other. The blue was turning gradually into a darker blue as night was starting to descend. There was a gentle breeze that blew from the sea onto the land. Soon people were dissembarking.

The crew of the small Indonesian vessel were taken away and most of the crew of Hammersley were making their way to land to see family or to visit the local pub.

Kate was in her cabin and just finished changing out of her uniform into more casual clothes. She quickly did a scan around the room and grabbed her bag and walked out. She got to the deck and paused as she was about to head towards the gangplank. She instead made her way to the bow of the ship. The breeze blew her hair behind her as she watched the sea. She leant against the railing and looked out towards the west and watched the sunset. Her mind wandered, thinking of nothing in particular.

A cough broke her from her reverie. She turned to see Bomber standing there.

"Hey, Ma'am." There was a smile on her face.

"Hi." Kate replied unsure as to what Bomber wanted.

"Ma'am I just thought I'd see if you were ok and was wondering if you were going to the pub at all?" Bomber asked simply.

"I was just thinking about nothing in particular and was going to have a quiet night at home catching up on everything. Was there anything else?" Kate asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, no Ma'am. I guess I'll see you later then." She turned and quickly walked away.

Kate opened her mouth but quickly closed it at the abrupt departure.

Kate turned around and saw that the sun had already disappeared. Kate sighed. She always loved to watch the sunset if she had time too. It always meant the end of a day, whether it was a good day or bad. It was the end and it meant a whole new day was coming tomorrow, which meant a whole new start.

Kate turned and walked to the gangplank. As she was halfway down the gangplank she turned and saluted. Then turned and walked the rest of the way until she touched the dock. She paused, as she savoured the feeling on being on land. Then, she walked towards the exit.

She heard footsteps behind her and Kate sighed. Not again she thought. Can't I have a quiet night?

"X?"

Kate turned, it was the CO. Kate gave him a half smile and slowed her pace. Mike caught up within a space of a second.

"So how come you aren't at the pub already, Sir?" Kate asked politely.

"I had to finish some paper work but now I'm heading there. Can I escort you Ma'am?" He said with an amused expression.

Kate laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Milord but I'm not going to the pub. So I would have to decline, my good Sir." Kate said with her forgotten English accent.

Mike turned to look at Kate with a surprised expression. "Wow! I didn't know you could do an English accent."

Kate just laughed. "Well, there are some things you don't know about then, do you Sir." Kate siad reverting back to her normal voice. "Anyway have a good night and I'll see you at HQ in the morning.

Kate turned down a side road leaving Mike with a surprised expression on his face.

Kate walked past all the houses. The silence was nice she thought with a gentle sigh. She could see the lights through the window and they winked at her as she passed them. She soon walked onto a grass area. The grass was slightly wet and the water glistened like little jewels in the moonlight. A soft, swishing sound was all Kate could hear which was her feet brushing through the wet grass. In no time at all Kate was walking up the garden path to her little house that she lived in while she was on shore leave.

Kate pulled her keys out and walked through the door and flicked on the light. She kicked her shoes off and dumped her bag on the first chair she got to. She went to her message machine to see if there were any messages while she was away. The light was blinking. There were two messages. Kate wondered who they were from. Kate hit the play button and went into the kitchen while she listened.

A voice floated through the air...

"Hi X, it's RO. I've just spoken to Josie, my sister. She wants to meet with you at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. If you can't make it please let me know as soon as possible, Ma'am. You have my number, um, I'll be waiting to hear from you. See you later."

Beep, the message had ended. Now the machine's voice came through.

"Message ended at 1832 on the twenty-fifth of May. Second message..." The machine's voice trailed off.

A man's polite british voice came through, "Good Evening. My name is Ryan Cuthburt and I'm looking for Miss Katelyn Sarah McGregor. If I have got the right number could you please give me a call back after midday tomorrow. My number is 04 1574 2275. Please get back to me as quick as you can. Thankyou, Goodbye." Click.

While the second message had been playing Kate had walked back into the room and had sat down to listen. She wondered what Mr. Cuthburt wanted. Kate grabbed her bag and made a reminder note in her mobile phone to remind herself to ring this Mr. Cuthburt back. That done, Kate went and picked up her phone that sat in its cradle next to the message machine. She quickly dialed RO's number and walked back into the kitchen to continue making her dinner.

The phone rang and about on the third ring did RO pick up. "Hello Robert speaking." There was silence in the background.

"RO its X. I just got your message. Let your sister know that if we could push it half an hour later I should be able to make it. Otherwise I might be pushing it, to make it there on time. Is that ok?"

"I'll let her know Ma'am. If there is any problem with that I'll let you know straight away but from what I can see it should be fine."

There was a pause.

"Ah Ma'am? Do I need to be there?" RO asked uncertainly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but you are welcome to join us. Now I assume this is down at Toby's. Am I right to assume that?"

"Yes Ma'am, that's right its at Toby's. I'll probably drop her off there. So yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at 10:30."

Kate smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night. Bye." She waited for RO to say night then she hung up.

By the time she had hung up Kate's meal was finished. A ceasar salad, freshly made.

Kate sat down at the table and ate her meal while doing paper work. She sat there for a very long time. Well, until it was time for bed.

Kate smiled as she got into bed. She had just about caught up on her paper work, so at least she had accomplished something and that always made her smile.

**So what did you guys think?? Please feel free to leave a review whether it be good or bad. Thanks, Fantasy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next update...**

Chapter 4

Kate was sitting in with Mike and Commander Marshall at 09:50 in the morning. Kate was glad that she had asked RO to make it 10:30. The meeting was just about finished but Kate wanted to get out of her, what she referred to in private, her monkey suit. That way she would be comfortable and she wouldn't have to worry about spilling anything on herself.

Kate quickly tuned back in when she realised she had been spacing out.

"... oh and by the way Mike, make sure your crew are up to date with their paperwork. Is there anything else?"

"No Sir." Mike answered then shot Kate a look and she quickly complied.

"No Sir."

The Commander nodded. "Well if that's it then I guess you are both dismissed."

Kate and Mike stood then saluted. The left the room together. They walked to the entrance in silence. Once outside Mike broke the silence.

"So what were you thinking about?" He asked curious.

Kate looked at him confused, "When Sir?"

"Just now."

"Oh, just thinking about where I've got to be now. Nothing that interesting." Kate said as she rushed down the stairs getting ahead of Mike.

"Oh." Mike said with a touch of disappointment. "I just thought maybe we could go through this paperwork together you know get it done and out the road."

"Sorry Sir but I can't maybe later this afternoon. If I have time." Kate looked at him apologetic. "Anyway, I got to dash so I'll see you later."

She rushed away. It was 10:15 it was too late to go home and change. She would have to be careful when eating she thought with a sigh.

Ten minutes later she rushed through the door of Toby's Seashell Cafe. It was moderately busy and Kate had to look hard for RO. She spotted him at the rear of the cafe sitting with a young female.

That must be her sister she thought as she walked towards them. As she got closer RO looked up and waved when he saw her coming, just incase she hadn't seen them. Kate smiled inwardly. She stopped when she got to their table.

"Hi." Kate said simply and she sat down opposite to the siblings.

Kate looked at the girl. You can tell they are related thought Kate. She was about the same height as him with dark brown eyes and hair. she had the same build as her brother. Though unlike her brother her eyes sparkled with some inner secret as if she knew something that Kate didn't.

"Hi, Ma'am." Ro began. "Thanks for doing this. Ah, look if you don't mind I'm going to head off and will be back in an hour or so. Is that ok with you guys?" RO looked at Kate and his sister.

"Sure." Kate said and the girl nodded silently.

"Ok, I'll see you later then." RO walked as fast as he could, so that he could get out of there as quick as he could.

Kate and the girl watched him leave. Then Kate turned to the girl. "Hi, I'm Kate. Have you ordered yet?" Kate held out her hand.

The sixteen year old shook her as she placed her hand in Kate's. "Hi." She said quietly without making eye contact. Then she quickly pulled her hand out of Kate's as if it were burning.

Kate stared at her. She didn't know what to say to her. Then an idea sparked.

"What do you want to drink?" Kate offered. "Oh and sorry but what's your name RO, I mean Robert didn't mention it."

"Josie. Water is fine for me." Her voice was soft and meek and she was staring at the serviette while her hands were busy folding it.

"Ok... I'll be back in a minute." Kate got up and walked up to the counter. As Kate waited in line her thoughts went to Josie. What was she doing wrong? Kate thought. Kate had never had to really deal with teens before so she didn't know what to do. Maybe things will get better she thought.

Kate placed her order and quickly walked back to the table that Josie was sitting at. Josie was still sitting there but instead of folding her serviette she was tearing it to shreds. Kate smiled at her as she sat back down. Josie didn't even look up.

Kate decided to start the conversation. "So Josie," Josie flinched. "You are thinking of joining the navy? What made you think about the navy?" Kate pulled a face as realised her second question. Her brother, she thought.

Josie glanced up. "Um, yeah I'm thinking about it." She paused and looked down. Then she spoke again but more quietly, "My brother thinks it would do me the world of good." She paused again and chanced a quick glance at Kate. "I like cooking, I guess and I do like the sea though." She looked down again.

Kate waited to see if Josie was finished. When the silence stretched out Kate realised that she had.

"So you want to work as a cook on a frigate or a patrol boat?" Kate asked asked loudly and briskly.

Josie didn't even look up. "Um, yeah, I guess so." Her voice uncertain.

"Ok Josie," Josie flinched again. "What do you want to know about the navy?"

Kate sat back and waited for the younger girls answer, while mentally wondering what the heck she was doing wrong. The drinks came, a latte and a glass of water with a sliver of lemon in it. Kate sipped her latte while she waited for Josie to answer.

Josie in the meantime, was sitting there with her head down and bowed. Her hands clenched. She suddenly looked up at Kate, her face flushed red.

"Look Miss, I don't care what you have to say about the navy, I've read about it on the net. The only reason I'm here is because my brother thought it would do me good but you don't have a clue. So how about we just stop wasting each others' time and just go straight to the end of this little talk." Josie held her hands up and bought her index fingers and middle fingers together and made the motion of quotation marks.

Then without waiting for an answer she got up and walked out leaving Kate sitting there wondering what the heck had just happened?

Kate looked at her watch it read 11:15. She remembered that she had to give that guy, Mr. Cuthburt a ring at 12:00 so she had a little time to kill. Kate decided to have lunch there and do some paperwork.

Twenty minutes later Kate was eating her lunch but she wasn't doing any paper work. Her thoughts were on Josie. What had she done wrong? She went through the scene again and again. She still couldn't figure it out.

"Ma'am!" A voice yelled at the other end of the cafe.

Kate looked up and saw RO coming towards her.

"I just saw Josie. What did you do to her?" His voice was straining to be calm.

Kate stuttered, "I-I just asked her s-som-me q-q-questions t-thats all. She a-answered then got angry and st-tormed out o-of here."

"No offence Ma'am you really don't understand young people, do you?"

Kate's eyes snapped together. "Well, RO you should know what I'm like considering you work with me. You could have told me a bit about her and maybe things would go better. Next time you want something done go do it yourself!" Kate voice had risen. "You are dismissed." Kate turned away.

RO said something under his breath then turned and stormed out of the cafe.

Kate glanced at her watch again it now read 11:58. Kate decided to see what that english guy, Mr. Cuthburt wanted. Kate packed up her things and walked out with her phone in her hand and her hat on her head.

**Please let me know what you think. Constructive critisism is welcomed. Next chapter you'll find out little bit more about Mr. Cuthburt. Until next time...**

**Thanks,**

**Fantasy**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK here's an update!! Sorry its been so long! Just a note, there is a little bit of swearing well, actually I think it just one word anyway, just letting you know.**

**Chapter 5**

Kate walked out and headed for the beach so she could get away from the hustle and bustle of people. The sun was at its peak when Kate got to the entrance of the beach. There weren't many people were Kate had entered, infact she was the only one. Kate took her shoes off and put them in her bag and slowly walked down to the beach. She placed her bag and hat in a spot that was safe and out of the road. With her phone in hand Kate walked a few paces away and dialled the number that Mr. Cuthburt had left.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Kate was about to hang up when someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came that same English voice that had been on Kate's message machine.

"Ah, hi. My name is Kate McGregor. I got a message on my answering machine last night and was told to ring about twelve today." Kate explained. "Are you Mr. Ryan Cuthburt?" Kate asked.

The voice on the phone was silent for a moment. Then he replied, "Yes, my name is Ryan Cuthburt and thank you for getting back to me so quickly and promptly."

"Look Mr. Cuthburt..." Kate began.

"Call me Ryan please." The voice interrupted.

"Ok _Ryan, _can we get straight to the point? What's this all about?" Kate asked bluntly.

"Ms. McGregor are you or are you not the daughter of Susan Rebecca McGregor?" Mr. Cuthburt asked bluntly.

Kate gaped for a minute, she hadn't expected that question.

She answered hesistantly, "Um, yes." Her voice was soft and unsure.

"Ms. McGregor do you live in Darwin?"

"Yes I do when I'm on shore leave?" Kate answered still uncertain as to where these questions were heading. "Just spit it out what you want." Kate said impatiently.

"Alright then Ms. McGregor. I'm currently in Darwin and I would like to meet with you as soon as possible. It is very important and of the utmost urgency. Can we meet at the local pub in say, twenty minutes?" Ryan's voice was urgent.

"I, ah, um, sure." Kate's mind was blank. She wasn't sure to what she had just agreed too.

"Good. I'll see you in twenty minutes then." Click. The line was dead.

Kate stared blankly at her phone. Then moved as if in a daze to her things and collected them. She walked up the stairs that lead to the road and as she was stepping onto the road she bumped into someone but Kate didn't notice.

Kate kept walking on in a daze. A voice was yelling at her but Kate took no notice. She walked on.

With five minutes to spare, Kate was standing outside the pub. Kate hesistated outside. Did she really want to go in? She asked herself. Did she really want to open that 'can of worms' again? Kate though but then she put on a hard face and walked in. It was better to face whatever it was and get it out of the way. She pushed the door open when a hand grabbed her on the shoulder.

"X? Are you ok?" The voice belonged to ET.

"S-sorry?" Kate asked distractedly.

"X, you practically pushed me out of the road and you basically ignored me. Is something wrong?" ET was concerned, he had never seen the X like this before.

Kate's voice sounded far away. "I'm fine and sorry about that but there's something..." She trailed off and walked into the bar, leaving very worried ET behind.

As soon as ET was gone from her sight Kate immediately forgot about him. She looked around the pub and saw a man sitting by himself in one of the corners. He wore a suit.

"X!!" Came a chorus of voices.

Kate's eyes snapped away from the man in the corner and looked towards the source of the call. It was the crew of Hammersely. Her crew, her working family, her friends. She gave them a weak smile and said a faint hello and walked past them. She completely missed the surprised glances that she was getting from the crew.

As Kate got to the table she coughed and asked in a uncertain voice, "Are you Ryan?"

The man looked up. He had pale blue eyes and fair skin. His hair was blonde and wavy. He smiled, "You must be Katelyn McGregor."  
Kate sat down without taking her eyes off him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He offered politely, his English accent coming through very strongly.

"No... Thank you. Can we just get this over with?" Kate asked without even noticing that her own voice had reverted back to her old English accent.

"We first have to get the preliminaries out of the road. You know just to be professional." He said business like.

"Do what you have to do then." Kate said dismissively.  
_  
Meanwhile over on the other side of the bar  
_  
"Well, that was weird." Spider commented. "It was like... like..." He stopped not sure what she was like.

"Like she was on another planet. You mean, right Spider?" Charge supplied.

"Yeah that."

"I wonder who that bloke is. The one that she's talking to." Nav asked as she watched her XO talking to the stranger.

"I don't know but we'll find out eventually." Spider commented cheerfully.

"And how do you work that one out Spider?" Bomber asked with an amuse look in her eye.

"Coz its a patrol boat. Its small and well on patrol boats there aren't that many secrets onboard. So I reckon we'll find out eventually." Spider concluded confidently.

"What happens if she doesn't share her secret with any of us? How do we find out then Einstein?" Buffer asked sarcastically.

Spider's brow became furrowed. "Hey, I didn't think of that."

"We know!" said Nav and Buffer at the same time. They both cracked up when they realised they said the same thing.

Just then ET rushed in with the CO (Mike) behind him.

"Guys! You would never guessed who I saw acting strangely." ET exclaimed.

"Who?" Asked Mike curious.

Spider, Nav, Bomber, Buffer, Charge and ET said at the same time, "X!"

"Hey! How did you know that?" ET asked surprised.

Kate looked over when she heard her name called and saw the whole crew talking excitedly. Kate shook her head and turned her attention back to Ryan.

"... Ok now that we have those question answered in person now we can get on with it. You see..." Ryan began.

"Look get straight to the point." Kate snapped. Her patience wearing thin.  
"Oh, of course." He said while pushing his fair hair out of his eyes. "Your mother Susan Rebecca McGregor is deathly ill. She isn't going to last long and she wants to see you before she goes." He said bluntly but gently.

Kate just stared at him. Her thoughts were in a whirl. Her mother, the one she hadn't spoken to since she was seventeen. The one who didn't give a damn about her, the one who would rather a good man then her own daughter. The list just went on and on.

"Ah, Katelyn? Kate?" Ryan waved his hand in front of her face trying to get some sort of response from her.

Kate seemed to come out of her trance. "I don't want to see her. Ever."

She said flatly. "I want nothing to do with her."

Ryan quickly interrupted, "But you have to come. Who else is to look after your sister? You are the one that was put down for guardianship if anything should happen to your mother."

"S-sister!!" Kate spluttered. "I have a sister!!"

Ryan leant back surprised. "You mean, you didn't know you had a sister?"

"NO!" Kate yelled at the top of her voice. "I haven't had anything to do with that Bitch for years. I haven't spoken to her since I was seventeen. NO! I will not do this." Kate was yelling at the top of her lungs. She didn't realise that the whole room was silent and looking at her.

As Kate got up she knocked her chair over but she didn't notice or care.

"Goodbye Mr. Cuthburt." She said with a wavering English accent. Then she turned on her heel and ran out as fast as she could leaving stunned people behind her.

**So can anyone see where this story is heading? I'd love to hear what you thinkg, even if its critisism though constructive of course. Until next time...**

**Fantasy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 6

Kate ran. She didn't care where she ran, she just ran. Her thoughts were in such turmoil that she didn't realise that she had left her bag and hat behind in the bar. She just had to get away.

Kate ran past the local school, the hospital and the local shops. Still, she ran on. Just past the shops there was a little dirt track that lead a person on a nice scenic walk with the bush surrounding them. Kate turned down there and when she was far enough down the track she slowed to a walk. Kate glanced back to make sure wasn't being followed when she bumped into someone.

"OUCH!" A pause then, "Kate? Is that you?"

Kate had fallen over. She looked infront of her and saw that it was Mrs. Marshall. The Commander's wife.

"Marie?" Kate asked softly.

"Yes. That's me. Now where were you running to or maybe where were you running from?" Mrs. Marie Marshall asked knowingly.

"I-I." Kate sighed. "I just spoke to a man about my mother. Apparently, she's really sick and wants to see me but thats not all." Kate spat the last bit out. "I have a sister. A half sister probably and they want me to take guardianship over her. I want nothing to do with that woman! I can't look after a child. I can't ever talk to a teenager let alone a child." Kate took a breath.

"Kate don't you want to resolve your problems with your mother? I honestly think that if you don't go, you are certainly going to regret it and as for this child, don't you remember your childhood Kate? You didn't ask to be born and maybe this child didn't ask to be born either. In any case, don't you think that she would be better in your care then in a dying woman's care?"

Kate listened to what Marie had to say. Kate always had a deep respect for Marie, ever since she had known her. She was the only person who really knew Kate and knew what Kate had been through. If it hadn't been for Marie, Kate wouldn't be who she was today or where she was for that matter. So, she always valued Marie's advice.

"Kate don't act now. Just think on what I've said. Don't rush into things. Think them through first. Then give them your answer. Promise me, Kate. Promise me that you will think on it." Marie's voice was gentle and pleading.

"I'll think on it. I promise Marie." Kate answered solemnly.

"Good now can you help me up?" Marie asked.

"Oops, yeah sure. Sorry about that." Kate said apologetically.

"Come. Come for a walk with me." Marie said. "And while we walk we can talk or you can think. I don't mind which but first things first, you need to take a deep breath and calm down. Now come dear." Marie held out her arm for Kate.

Kate took her arm and walked with Mrs. Marie Marshall on the little dirt track.

They were both silent as they both walked arm in arm. There were noises from the bush, bird calls, flies, the wind blowing through the breeze gently shaking the leaves on the trees.

Kate took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. Just breathe she thought. Take it one step at a time. So Kate thought about her situation. Her mother, her sister and her past. Everything that had happened to her.

Marie just steered Kate through the bush and hummed a song gently under her breath. It was a song that she would hum to all the children she minded over the years. It was 'my favourite things' from the sound of music. She just kept humming it because she remembered Kate loved that song and it helped her to calm down.

Kate suddenly stopped and looked at Marie with a smile on her face. "I remember that song." She said softly.

"It was the song I'd sing to you when you were sick and just before you went to bed. You always fell asleep with a smile on your face when I did that. Is it helping now?" Marie asked.

Kate just smiled as she sang softly, "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with string. These are a few of my favourite things..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes became on focused as she thought about something from long ago. Then they both pushed on.

The track lead them out to a small clearing where there was a small pond, the surface was smooth until a leaf fell and created a ripple. There was a fallen log next to it. Perfect for someone to sit on and just think. Kate and Marie headed straight for it. They both sat down and Kate wriggled for a bit, trying to find a more comfortable spot.

After a while Marie stood up.

"Kate." She said softly so that she would not give the younger woman a fright.

"Hmm?" Was the murmered reply.

"I need to go now. Are you going to be alright?" Marie's face was full of concern.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kate answered softly, her eyes on the water.

"Ok, Kate. Give me a call later. I want to know how you are going." Marie said. "If I don't hear from you by tomorrow night I'll come round. Good luck Kate."

Marie Marshall walked back the way they had come. Kate did not stir.

Kate did not move for over two hours. Her mind and thoughts a million miles away. Her brain focused on all the memories that had been pushed to the back recesses of her mind. It was like a stream of bubbles. Each bubble held a memory of Kate's childhood.

_One memory held Kate's first day of school in Australia, she had been nine years of age. Kate had been nervous and excited. Her mother was going to walk her to school. It was eight-fifteen in the morning according to the clock in the kitchen and Kate's mother still hadn't shown her face. Kate decided to go see where her mother was._

_Kate headed straight to her mother's room. She knocked on the door as loud as she could, then she pressed her against the door. She could hear her mother grunting and moving about. Kate knocked again and yelled, "Mother. It's me, Katelyn. It's time to take me to school."_

_Kate stepped back away from the door and waited excitedly for her mother to open her door. Within a few minutes the door was opened. It wasn't her mother at the door though, it was a man in boxer shorts._

_"Look kid, your mother is busy. Go to school yourself." He said with a yawn._

_"But she promised to take me to school and mummy doesn't break her promises." She said loudly. She pushed past him and went into the room. "Mummy, tell this man that you'll take me to school and that you don't break your promises. Tell him, mummy." Kate begged when she saw her mother in bed._

_"Katelyn Sarah McGregor!!" Susan yelled tiredly. "You have been told to go to school. Now GO!!" She yelled._

_Kate stumbled out of the room, tears coming to her eyes. She turned and ran... _

The memory faded into another...

_A sixteen year old Kate stood in the kitchen. It was dark as the sun desended below the horizon. It was her sweet sixteenth yet, her mother didn't say anything to her when Kate had seen her earlier. Kate had been to her friend's sixteenth and it had been fun. Her friend's parents had been so nice to their daughter. She had been able to have a great party and do what she wanted. She had flaunted her new pendant her parents had given her for her sixteenth. She had dragged Kate around the room showing her what her family had given her._

_A noise came from the front door. Kate turned to see who it was. Her heart beating and her eyes shining with hope._

_Her mother walked through the door, well more staggered. She had a vodka bottle in her hand. It was nearly empty. She staggered up to Kate, her legs unsteady beneath her._

_"You! You are the thorn in my side. I could have done soo much better then this but because of you, I'm stuck here as a nobody. All I've got to show for these years is you and that, is worth nothing." She sneered at Kate. "You know what Katelyn? I wish you had never been born!" She screamed at her only daughter. Then she staggered out of the room leaving a miserable sixteen year old._

_Kate fists clenched and she marched up the stairs..._

Kate blinked. She turned her head about and saw that it was dusk. Kate slowly moved to stand and realised her muscles had gone to sleep. As Kate massaged them her thoughts turned to the conversation she had with Ryan. Was she capable on looking after a child? Was she the right person for the job? Could she really go see her mother and resolve their differences?

Kate stood up and made her way back to her little house. She really needed to think some more but knew she needed food and sleep more before she decided on what she would do.

**Mrs. Marshall is a character I created in one of my other stories, its called Innocencia Perdido. Its on ! Mrs. Marshall basically looked after Kate while her mother was sick and Kate learned to look up to her. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, until next time,**

**Fantasy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here's the lastest one! I'm sorry its been soo long since the last update but I've been soo flat out. I hope you like...**

Chapter 7

The next morning Kate was just finishing her breakfast when her mobile rang. Kate had been expecting it since she had turned it off last night and had unplugged her home phone as well. Kate's reasoning was that she wanted a quiet evening where she didn't have to talk to anyone. As a matter of fact, as soon as Kate had done the essential things, ie. eat, shower, unplug phones Kate went and did some yoga in the back room. She had been deep in meditation that she hadn't heard the front door bell go throughout the night.

Kate picked up her phone, "Hello, Kate speaking."

"Ms. McGregor, thank goodness! I've been trying to reach you all night. First of all Ms. McGregor I apologise on my behaviour yesterday. I should have been more understanding and I should have realised that something was amiss when I mentioned your mother. So please, Ms. McGregor, please accept my most sincere apologies." Ryan's voice was so sincere that Kate believed him.

Kate sighed. "Sir." She said softly. "It wasn't just your fault, it was partly mine as well. I should have first of all not yelled at you and second of all, walked out on you." Kate paused. "Look Ryan, you were right, I should go and see my mother. I should also go and meet my sister. I can't promise that I will take guardianship of her but the least I can do is to go meet the poor child. We need to meet and discuss this." Kate paused again. "Where are you staying? I'll meet you at your residence. If that's suitable for you?"

"Of course Ms. McGregor. I'm staying at The Micado, its on the main street of town. Do you need me to give you directions?"

"No. I know where it is. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes. I'll see you soon." Kate hung up without saying goodbye.

Kate grabbed her bag, keys and other necessities on the way out. Kate walked briskly through the grass area, ignoring everything around. She was gathering her wits together so that she could act calmly and reasonably to Ryan Cuthburt.

Kate pressed the bell that was at the counter in the lobby of The Micado fifteen minutes later. She was soon directed upstairs to the first floor to look for room number fifteen. Two minutes later, Kate knocked on door number fifteen. The door was opened as soon as Kate had dropped her hand from the door. There, stood Ryan Cuthburt.

"Come in, Ms. McGregor." He said as he stepped to one side so he could let Kate into the room.

Kate walked in and quickly glanced about the room. It was your typical accommodation. Bed in one corner, Tv in the other, another door leading off to the bathroom and a sliding door leading out onto the balcony.

"Please sit Ms. McGregor." Ryan directed Kate to the only chair in the room. Ryan took a seat on his bed.

Kate sat still and waited for Ryan Cuthburt to start.

"First of all, I want to thank you for coming. I know this is probably still a shock and after yesterday..." He paused. "Um, well you said you wanted to go see your mother? and meet your sister? That is correct, right?"

Kate stared at him calmly while her heart was racing. There's no turning back now she thought.

"Yes I do." Her voice was soft but clear. Her eyes stared determindly back at Ryan.

"Ok. Well, unfortunately your mother isn't able to travel so you are going to have to come to Melbourne with me. She's in hospital there."

Kate ran her fingers through her hair as thought it through. "When do you leave to go back to Melbourne?"

"I leave the day after tomorrow. I do have an extra ticket so you don't have to worry about purchasing one."

Kate thought about it. "You will have to leave it with me for now. I have to see if I can get time off to come. I have to see my commanding officer. I have your number so I'll get in touch with you once I know what's going on."

Ryan stared at Kate. "That sounds fine." Then less formally he said. "I really think you are doing the right thing." Then his voice went back to normal. "Well, I'll be waiting to hear from you Ms. McGregor. Thanks again for coming to see me."

By this stage Kate and Ryan had got to his door. Kate smiled and walked out the door. While walking down the stairs Kate pulled out her mobile and dialed a number.

The phone was picked up. "Hello Marshall residence. Marie speaking."

"Marie. Its Kate. Is your husband there?"

"Kate? How are you dear?" Marie's voice turned to concern at the sound of Kate's voice.

"I'm fine Marie but is your husband at home or has he gone into work?" Kate's voice was urgent.

"He's here at home. Hang on, I'll just get him."

"NO!" Kate stopped then continued in a calmer voice. "I'll be over in twenty minutes. I'll see you then Marie. Bye." Kate said quickly while exiting The Micado.

"See you soon then."

Kate hung up and put her phone in her bag and walked across town as fast as her legs would carry her. She past Mike on her way past HQ.

"Kate?!" He called.

Kate didn't answer she just kept walking.

"Kate!! Kate!! Kate!! Kate! Talk to me!" Mike's voice faded into the distance as Kate sped away.

Kate walked down the street where the Marshall's lived. Each house was different to the other. On any other occasion, Kate always stopped to admire the gardens but today, Kate was in such a rush and ignored them completely. Instead of taking half an hour to get to the Marshall's house it only took her fifteen minutes.

Kate rapped on the door when she got there. She was shifting from foot to foot as she waited for the door to be answered. The door opened and the Commander stood there in his Sunday clothes.

"Lieutenant? Marie said you called. Come in and explain the problem. Marie seems to know something but she won't say." The Commander's voice was calm and commanding but with a curious expression on his face.

As the front door shut a head peeped over the bush.

"Sir? Are we allowed to do this?" Spider asked his CO, Mike with uncertainty.

"When one of our crew members is not acting like themselves I think its important for us to find out what it is. Don't you think so Spider?" Mike asked.

"Ah, sure Sir, sure." Spider muttered in agreement.

The two men crouched low and slowly made their way forwards. Their destination wan't the front door but to the window next to it. That was where the sitting room was, from what Mike remembered. He had a hunch that, that was where they would be. As he and Spider got closer, they both realised that the window to the room was open. Luck was with them thought Mike.

"... I've just found this out. I'm not sure excited would be the word I'd use, more like extra work. If I decide to keep her, it would change my life completely. Instead of looking after just myself I'll have this little one as well. It's just that..."

Mike got elbowed by Spider. He had his eyebrows raised, Mike just stared back at him stunned. Then put his fingers to his lips and pointed to the window. Spider nodded.

"...Kate you know you are always welcomed here. If you need help in the future let me know." said a female voice. There was silence then the female voice continued. "I think you are making the right choice Kate. You won't regret it..."

Mike tuned out. Kate pregnant!! He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen any men hanging around her for a while now. Mike was racking his brain when Spider tapped him on the shoulder and motioned that they should leave before they were discovered. They started to move when the Commander's voice caught Mike's ears.

"You are like a daughter to us, Kate. So whatever you decide, we will support you."

Mike's eyes widened even more if that were possible. What an earth was going on?

Spider meanwhile was trying to drag Mike away from there with no sucess. Mike finally seemed to snap out of it and started to follow Spider. Just as they were leaving the property, Mike glance round and saw that Kate was being hugged by the Commander and a woman. Mike was soo confused and had no idea what was going on. As he followed Spider to the pub Mike made a vow. The next time he saw Kate he would find out what was going on.

Kate glanced out the window after she pulled away from the hug. She could have sworn she had seen someone out there but she must have imagined it. Kate looke back at the Marshall's and smiled.

"Well I best get going and go do some packing." Kate said putting on a brave face.

"Good luck." Said Marie taking hold of her hands and squeezing them for comfort.

The Commander just stood there and smiled. "I'll let Mike know what's going on and get your replacement organised. So you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Please Sir, can you just not say anything to Mike. I'll talk to him when I get back. I just think the less people know about this the better it will be." Kate looked at him pleading. "Can't you just say I'm away and will be back soon?"

Commander Marshall just smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do. Anyway have a safe trip and we'll see you when you get back."

Kate smiled and left the Marshall's with a small spring in her step. Her stomach was all butterflies and she hadn't a clue what was going to happen but Kate felt that everything was going to be ok.

**Please let me know what you think, what you liked, disliked etc... It will be a little while til update next so please bear with me. Oh, by the way, thanks for all your lovely reviews, its nice to get feedback. So thanks,**

**Fantasy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here's another update...**

Chapter 8

Kate was sitting on a chair just outside her departure gate. Things had been a blur. Kate couldn't even remember what she had packed. She hope there was nothing in her bags that would get her pulled up by the airport security. Kate sat nervously as she waited for Ryan to get back. He had gone to get a coffee.

Kate stared down at her hands and saw that they were shaking badly. She hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt.

"Here." A cup was thrust in her face. Kate took a sniff and realised it was a coffee. She took the cup gingerly and looked up at him.

"Geez, you look like a ghost. Are you ok?"

Kate just nodded. She couldn't speak.

A sound came across the loudspeaker. "Attention travellers, passengers flying from Darwin to Melbourne are boarding. Please make your way to gate 7. Thank you, have a nice flight."

Kate gripped the seat hard. This was it. Could she do it? She now wished she had said something to Mike but she hadn't had time.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked.

Kate gave a small smile and replied, "If we waited til I was ready we'd be still be sitting here in ten years time and I still wouldn't be ready." Kate took a deep breathe then stood up. "Let's go!"

They walked towards the que that was outside gate 7. Kate and Ryan took their place in the que and waited to get to the front. Just as Kate handed her ticket over a voice started calling her name.

Kate whirled around and saw it was Nikki. Kate's eyes widened in surprise. What could she be doing here?

Kate got her ticket scanned then walked over to Nikki.

"Hey Kate! You were gonna disappear without saying goodbye?" Nikki stood there bent double as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'll be back soon. I promise, though I'll have to give you a raincheck for that movie night. I'm sorry." Kate then couldn't say anymore so instead gave Nikki a hug and hoped she got what she was feeling in the hug. Nikki hugged back twice as hard. She seemed to understand. They both pulled apart.

"Hey don't worry about it. We can have it later and any problems call me. You know my number." Nikki said with a small smile.

Kate smiled then quickly asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Nikki's smile got bigger. "Girls do talk you know and remember you were the one who introduced me to Marie. So well, we talked and that talk made me end up here." She paused. "Don't worry I won't say a word to the rest of the gang until you say so. So don't fret." Nikki knew Kate well enough to know what would worry her. "Now have a good flight and let me know when you get back." She gave Kate another quick hug then stepped back and watched Kate smile one more time and then turn and headed through the gate.

The flight had been too quick in Kate's opinion. In no time flat they were landing and Kate wasn't ready. What would she be like? Will she have changed? Did Kate really want to see her? These questions whirled through Kate's head, over and over again with no answers.

In a blink of an eye, Ryan and Kate were in a car heading towards the hospital. Kate gripped the seat the whole way. She kept telling herself to breathe. Just breathe.

Ryan smiled, "Hey just relax! You will be fine. I see this all the time." He tried to boost her confidence.

Kate turned and looked at him. "And have you ever met someone like me or my mother before?" She asked sarcastically. Right now she didn't want to listen to him.

Kate turned her head to watch the scenery flash by. Trees, grass and shrubs whizzed by. It was a lot greener then Darwin, it must rain more down here. Kate thought absently.

The car slowed down and Kate turned her head to see where they were. They were outside a big building that had a big sign that said Frankston Hospital. It was a modern building with glass and cream coloured walls that went around the perimeter. Kate thought it was huge compared to the hospital up North. She felt so small as she got out of the car. It was huge and for once in her life Kate wished she had someone with her.

Both she and Ryan entered the building. Kate's hands started shaking, she wasn't ready for this. Kate grabbed Ryan and asked him, "Where is she?"

Ryan got the gist of what she was asking, "She's in block G, level 2, room 76."

Kate nodded. "I'll be there in a minute. I just need to go to the toilet."

"There's one on her floor if you'd like." Ryan smiled gently.

Kate just nodded. Ryan turned and led the way.

Three minutes later, Kate entered the ladies room. Just as she shut the door someone barrelled into her. Kate got pushed into the wall.

"Hey!" Kate yelled.

The person stopped pushing. It was a young girl. "Look lady, I'm sorry but I gotta be somewhere, its important. Kate stood there stunned but the girl took no noticed and pushed past Kate and left.

Kate moved shakily over to the sink. She turned the tap on and began to wet her face. She turned the tap off and looked into the mirror. She saw herself. Kate looked crtically. Her face was pale but her green eyes sparkled with determination. Kate then turned her attention to her hands. They were shaking badly. Kate held them tight to stop them shaking. Calm down she told herself mentally. She had to be strong. She didn't want her mother to know that she was scared. I'm not scared Kate told herself firmly with that thought in her head her shaking slowed and Kate turned around and walked out of the bathroom determind to do what was right. Kate put her shoulders back and her head high, she was a naval officer so she was going to act like one.

**A/N: I didn't think I'd be updating soo soon but I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. Next chapter you'll get to meet Kate's mum. So until next time...**

**Fantasy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the promised chapter that has been kept for soo long! Without any further ado...**

Chapter 9

Kate walked down the corridor until she got to room with a little tag that said 'Susan McGregor' on it. The door was shut. Kate put her hand on the handle. She paused as she closed her eyes for a moment. Then she turned the handle and walked in.

The room was like any other. A bed, bedside table, a chair and a window. There was a small group of people around the bed. Ryan was standing at the back and was the only one to notice that Kate had entered the room. He gave her a quick smile and then turned to try and get the group of peoples' attentions. They were making quiet a lot of noise. He wasn't very successful.

Kate meanwhile was standing there getting more nervous by the second. Ryan came over to her.

"Who are these people?" Kate whispered.

Ryan turned and replied softly, "Well the man in the grey suit is your mother's neighbour, the woman in the jeans and shirt is one of the people who is looking after your sister. Obviously she isn't at the moment." He paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know the other person." He was looking at a young man in his thirties. He had black hair and blue eyes.

Kate clenched her fists. "I didn't come here to 'take a ticket and wait to see her." Kate's nervousness was forgotten as she watched the scene on in anger. "For goodness sake!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her.

"This is a hospital for goodness sake. So unless there is business that is pressing can you leave." Kate was angry and right now she didn't care if she was rude to these people.

"And who the bloody hell do you think you are!" The young man fumed back at her.

Kate opened her mouth to answer when a small, frail voice spoke, "Katelyn? Is that really you?"

Kate glared at the man then turn to look at the woman in the bed. She looked nothing like the woman Kate could remember. Kate remembered her mother to be strong, tall and full of life. The woman in the bed was like a shadow of her.

Kate spoke softly, "Yes its me." She hesistated not sure on how to address her. "... Ma'am."

The young man opened his mouth. "You're Katelyn McGregor." He sneered. "Oh thank God! Everything is going to be alright." His face was twisted in hate and anger. "You think you can waltz in here and order people around. You haven't seen your mother for years and you come waltzing in here like nothing has happened. You've got some nerve!"

Kate stared at him, then smiled sweetly at him but her eyes flashed with anger, "And who might you be?"

"I'm your mother's partner, John. That's who I am."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Well you are young enough to be my brother. You're about 33 yrs old and you expect me to give you respect. What an earth have you done with your life? Probably nothing. Unlike you." She paused and Kate's eyes narrowed in anger. "I protect you, from people who, want to do harm to you but do I get any thanks for it? No. Now!" Kate snapped. " I want to see my mother, whom I haven't seen for a while, so unless you have something constructive to say get out." Kate waited with her eyes narrowed. When he didn't move, her voice lowered dangerously. "Now, and anyone else who is not needed here. Out!"

John's face was pulled into an ugly expression but he turned to Kate's mother in the bed. The woman gave a small nod and he got up and left. The rest of the group followed. Leaving Kate standing in front of the bed.

Kate took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"You know Katelyn you didn't have to do that." The voice was still soft. "Come to me, I want to see what you look like."

Kate moved softly and slowly to the side of the bed. Susan opened her eyes and she gazed at her eldest daughter. She reached out and took Kate's hand.

Kate slowly sank into the chair beside her. "Mother? What happened to you?" Kate's eyes were riveted on her mother's form.

Susan smiled softly and her eyes closed. "Time Katelyn. Time. I did some stupid things when I was younger and I do regret them. One of the things that I regret the most is, you." Her eyes opened but Kate could tell it was a strain for her.

Kate stared back at her stunned. "Me? Why me?"

"Katie? Don't you remember when we were in England? When I use to take you out to the local playgroup and we'd used to play together?" Kate nodded silently.

"I was soo proud of you then. You were the smartest thing I'd ever seen." She paused then, "But what changed? I keep asking myself that, even now. I think it was because you looked soo much like your father. He was the first man that made me feel special. I thought we were meant to be but, it wasn't." She paused and took a deep shakey breath. "I pushed you away Katie. I'm soo sorry for that. I know I should have kept my promises but I didn't. In the end I couldn't look at you because I could see the heartbreak in your eyes and I couldn't bare it. Katie?" Her voice had dropped to a soft whisper, her voice pleading.

"Yes?" There was a pause, then, "Mother?"

"I love you soo much. Please forgive me. Even though I haven't seen you for years I have been following your life. Katie?"

Kate leant closer. "Yes?"

"I'm soo proud of you. You are everything I hoped you would be. Someone confident, someone kind, someone who is passionate. Katie, when I grow up..." There was a small smile on her face and her green eyes sparkled. "I want to be just like you." Her smile faded and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Mother? Mum?" Kate's voice shook. Tears fell down her face. Kate hadn't realised that she was crying. She wiped them away. She watched her mother never once letting go of her hand. Her mother's chest rose up and down. The monitor bleeped at a regular pace. She was asleep

Kate sniffled then leant to talk into her mother's ear softly. "I forgive you mum. I forgive you."

**A/N: I would dearly love to know what you guys thought of it. Do you honestly think it could happen or not? Did I keep Kate in character? What did you like or hate?? What could I have done to impoved it? Please let me know, it would be appriciated. Thanks,**

**Fantasy**

She squeezed her hand once more then she placed her mother's hand on the blanket then stood up and exited the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! I know its been ages since I've updated but that's because I've had no net for a while. So finally I've got it back, so in celebration I've written more and am posting this update. Enjoy...**

Chapter 10

Kate had just closed the door when John was on her. Her back was to him.

"What did you say to her then!" He demanded.

Kate turned around to face him. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot, she sniffed but she stared straight back at him with no fear.

"We talked, but what we talked is none of your business. She's worn herself out and is asleep." Kate took a deep breath. "I may not have been there for her and it's been a few years but that doesn't mean I'm a heartless person." Kate rubbed the tears away from her face. "I apologise for my behavour in there. It was uncalled for and it was rude of me."

Kate then moved passed him to get out of there. She needed to think.

Ryan was immediately by her side. He gently guided her away from John and the other people in the corridor.

Ryan had just put Kate in the car and gone to get in his side when he saw her shaking.

"Hey. It's ok." He said kindly.

Kate looked up at him. Tears fell down her face. "Thanks. Um, can you take me to where I'm staying I just need to sit down and think."

Ryan paused. "You don't want to meet your sister then?"

Kate looked at him surprised for a moment, she had forgotten about her sister.

"Not yet. I need to get my head around this situation first." She gave him a small sad smile. "Let's tackle this one step at a time."

Ryan nodded. "Sure Kate." He turned the key and the car started. He pulled out of the hospital and drove Kate to the next destination.

Kate turned back to look at the hospital, she stayed watching it until it fell away from her sight. When it had disappeared she turned around to face the front and sighed.

"Kate?"

Kate made a soft noise to let him know she was listening.

"I know we've just met and everything but I'm here for you if you need someone." His voice had dropped and he spoke gently as if afraid to scare her anymore.

Kate turned her head to look at Ryan properly. He was looking straight ahead but there was a kind smile on his face.

"Why?" croaked Kate. She coughed to clear her voice. "Why did you say that to me? What's in it for you?"

Ryan slowed the car down then pulled over to the side of the road. Once he stopped, he turned to give Kate his full attention.

"Because I've bought this all on you and also you don't have any friends here and I know it would be tough going through this by yourself. That's why."

Kate stared at him for a moment letting what he said sink in. She then smiled at him in thanks. "Thanks but how do you know what I'm feeling?"

Ryan sighed. "I've been through the same thing. Well, something similar. My parents seperated when I was young and I lost contact with my mum. I had some guy come up to me one day to tell me she had died. He wasn't to nice about it. I was soo angry about it and everything. I guess that's how I fell into this job. I don't want other people to go through what I did." He shrugged.

Kate's eyebrow rose. She felt her respect for Ryan grow. What he did took a lot of guts and courage, she didn't think she could do what he did everday.

Ryan smiled. "Any more questions?"

"No but thanks for sharing with me."

"No worries"

The rest of the trip was passed in silence.

Half an hour later Ryan pulled away from the motel, leaving Kate to make her way to her room.

Kate sighed as she had put all her clothes away. All done, she thought with relief.

The room wasn't that big but it was big enough for Kate. There was a tv in one corner and the bed in the other. The bathroom was behind one of the doors.

Kate thought about something then grabbed some soap, candles and other things she thought she would nee, she then made her way to the bathroom.

She put the plug in the bath and ran the water. As the water rose she added scented bubble bath, she lit her candles and placed them around the room. The candles were scented. Lavender, Rose and Vanilla wafted through the bathroom. Once Kate had done that, she got undressed and hopped into the bath. There she sighed and let the water cover her body.

Once she was in a comfortable position, Kate closed her eyes and let her thoughts flow.

After a while Kate directed her thoughts to her mother. She was surprised about what her mother had said and done. She seemed completely different from the woman that Kate remembered. Was she pretending or was she for real? Kate wanted to believe her but the things that had happened in her childhood argued against it. Did she really know what Kate did for a job? And how had she found her? And if she had changed, why? Whyhy didn't she come and talk to her before now?" Kate pondered these questions before she let her brain formulate anymore.

Kate smiled bitterly. If her mother had come to talk to her, would she have given her time of day? Kate mentally shook her head, no she wouldn't have. When she had left all those years ago she had hoped she would never see her mother again.

Kate's mind went back to the memory of when she had first met Ryan...

_..."Your mother Susan Rebecca McGregor is deathly ill. She isn't going to last long and she wants to see you before she goes."... _

Kate remembered that, maybe her mother had wanted to change so that when she went, she could go peacefully. Sometimes death did make people rethink things about their lives. Kate supposed that her mother could be telling the truth about knowing what she had done with her life. I mean, Kate thought, Ryan had found her quiet easily, so maybe her mother was telling the truth.

But...

Kate had in the past, tried to give her the benefit of the doubt. Only to have it thrown back in her face. Kate remembered when she was little, she would make all these excuses as to why her mother had let her down. By the time Kate had reached her teens she had run out of excuses. Kate didn't want to have to go down that path again, she didn't want to make excuses again. She didn't think she could go through that again.

Kate's face screwed up as an internal fight broke out. Kate let it go for a few minutes then she ordered her mind for quiet. She let her face relax for a moment, then she thought. The main question is should she, Kate, believe her or not? That was the main question.

Kate let the thoughts fall away and let the scents and the warmth of the bath drown out the thoughts in her head for the time being.

Kate sat on her bed an hour later. She felt relaxed and refreshed. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. She listened to the ringing in the ear piece as she waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello Marshall residence. Steve speaking."

Kate gulped as she heard her commander's voice.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Hello Sir. It's Kate."

"Kate! How are you? Are you ok?" His voice instantly became concerned.

"I'm..." Kate paused and thought about the answer. "I'm still going Sir, I mean Steve. Things have been interesting. Um, is Marie there?" Kate asked hesistantly.

"Yeah she is, I think she's entertaining Lieutenant Caetano. Hang on."

"Oh just one thing Sir."

She heard a sigh on the other end. "Kate you aren't in uniform and neither am I. So just call me Steve. Any what was it?" He sounded slightly amused.

"Um, how's Mike going? I mean the CO? What did you tell him?"

"He was a bit annoyed that you hadn't told him yourself. Don't worry I've got someone taking your place on Hammersley, she leaves tomorrow. As to what I told him, I kept my word and said it was none of his business though I stated it a bit more professionally of course." Now Kate could hear the amusement in his voice. "Why do you ask?"

Kate redden slightly. "Ah no reason Steve, was just wondering."

"Ok Kate. I'll go get Marie for you. Oh any problems give me call. Bye."

"Bye... Steve." Kate thought it still sounded weird but she knew arguing would not work. As she had found out long ago.

"Kate? Are you there?"

Kate's eyes widened "Nikki? What are you doing there?"

Nikki Caetano just laughed. "I'm saving your butt like usual. Don't you remember you promised to visit Marie today? Well I thought I'd help you out." Nikki's voice was chirpy and you could tell she was happy.

Kate smiled in amusement. "Yeah sure. You just wanted a free feed and you wanted the latest gossip. And don't even argue with me, I know you too well." She said over the top of Nikki's noise of protests.

By this stage Kate was laughing out aloud. Nikki paused then she was giggling as well. Once they ran out breath Nikki said, "I'm glad I got you to laugh, even if its at my expense."

Kate just chuckled.

"So Kate how are things?" Nikki asked more seriously.

There was a noise on the phone and Kate pulled the phone away and stared at it. Then put it back to her ear. The noise had stopped.

"Kate? You there?" It was Marie.

"Kate?" Nikki was talking as well.

"You guys sharing the phone?" Kate enquired with a laugh.

"Nope we bought another phone. So Kate how are you?" Marie was concerned.

"I'm getting there. I've seen my mother." There was an intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

"And?" Marie pushed gently.

"Marie, she's changed. I mean she was soo nice to me and well," Kate was at a lost as to what to say. "She wants my forgiveness but I don't know if she's for real or not." Desperation crept into her voice. "What do I do? Should I believe her or not?"

There was silence on the other end.

"Kate?" It was Nikki. "I know that I don't have any experience in this area but why not do what your heart tells you? In other words, follow your heart."

Kate pursed her lips. Then forced a smile. "Thanks Nikki, I'll try."

"No worries Kate. I'll leave you to it, if that's cool. I assume you want to talk to Marie privately and there are some biscuits begging to be eaten." Nikki's voice was kind yet serious. "Don't forget to keep in touch. Oh by the way we sail out tomorrow. Won't be back for a week. So email me if you need anything. Anyway glad to hear you are going ok. See you later."

"Thanks again Nikki. See you later." There was a click and Nikki had hung up.

"I swear she read my mind Marie." Kate smiled for a minute then returned to the topic at hand. "I know what Nikki's saying is one way but I've been down that road before and I have been wrong in that area many of times."

"Kate dear, I can't really tell you what to do. This is for you, and you alone to decide. I will always be here no matter what you do. You know that." Marie paused for a second. "You don't have to decide right this minute, so take a little bit more time. Go and visit her. Watch how she reacts to other people. That's all I can advise." Marie's voice was kind.

Kate sighed, "I didn't think you'd have an answer but I had to ask. Life sucks sometimes." Kate smiled bitterly. "Thanks Marie." Kate's voice changed, "So anyhow, how are things going?"

Marie smiled at Kate's pathetic try to change the topic but she obliged her understanding she needed time. "Things are just the same. Though..." Marie paused as she chuckled.

"What?" Kate asked curiously with a smile growing on her face.

"Steve is having a tough time trying to keep your CO out of the loop. He really wants to know where you have gone and for some strange reason thinks that you shouldn't be flying. You should have seen his face. It was quite amusing. Though I did keep a straight face about it but..." Marie started laughing hard.

Kate couldn't help it. She could just picture it. She laughed just as hard as Marie. She had tears running down her cheeks.

A few minutes later they had both got themselves under control.

"Thanks Marie." Kate said softly.

"No worries. Anyway Kate I have to go otherwise there will be no biscuits left if I leave Steve and Nikki for ten mintes unattended. So I'll talk to you soon." Her voice which had been amused turned stern. "And you had better call soon dear."

Kate laughed.

"Yes Ma'am." She said with amusement.

"That's my Kate. See you love."

"Bye." Then Kate hung up the phone.

**A/N: I know not much is happening but this chapter is more about me exploring the characters. Ie, Ryan and Kate. More Kate on how she deals with this problem before her. I hope I've done it justice. Let me know what you think, whether you like or hate I'd love to hear or read. **

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next one...**

Chapter 11

Later, in the evening, Kate sitting on her bed with paperwork all around her. Although she had time off she was still behind with her paperwork. Now, was a good time to catch up, she thought. By the time she would get back she would be up to date with everything. It also kept her mind busy which, for now, was what she wanted.

She had just finished a report on what had happened on her watch, it had been a busy watch. Spider had knocked Kate's cup of coffee all over the floor of the bridge. It was funny because E.T. had not let Spider forget it. Kate smiled as she remembered the look on the young sailor's face. It was pure horror as he realised he had smashed Kate's cup and that he would have to clean up the mess. He was afraid she would make him scrub the toilets with a toothbrush again. Kate remembered sharing that bit with Nikki when she had, had a moment to spare.

Kate's mobile rang. Kate picked up her phone to see who would be ringing. The id said 'Mike' on it. Kate placed it on her bed and ignored it.

After a few minutes it stopped ringing but it started up again a few more minutes later. It was Mike again. After four phone calls her phone finally stopped ringing. Kate sighed as peace returned to her little room.

After another ten minutes of working Kate was curious to see if Mike had left any message. So Kate picked up her phone and saw the four missed calls and then a text came up saying to call so that she could retrieve her messages.

Kate dialled the number and listened to the messages.

_Kate I know you're there. Pick up._ "End of message one."

Kate hit the button to hear the next message.

_Come on Kate. _Mike was begging now._ Please, I really need to talk to you. _"End of Message two."

Kate hit the 'next' button.

_Kate I'm worried about you. You could be doing damage to yourself. Please talk to me or to someone. You don't want to do it all yourself. Please Kate pick up. _"End of message three."

Kate hit the 'next' button to hear the last and final message.

_Kate. _There was a sigh as if he was tired. Tired of what Kate didn't know. _I guess you're busy at this moment. Just don't strain yourself and when you have a moment to call me back. _There was a pause. Then, _look Kate even if you're pregnant we can work something out when you get back. Well, I hope you come back. Talk to you later. _"End of final message."

Kate stared at her phone after she hung up. Mike thought she was pregnant. I wonder who he got that idea from? she thought. Now everything made sense. Him saying to Steve that she shouldn't be flying. When Kate had heard message three she thought he knew what was going on. It was so relevent to her situation.

Well, Kate thought smiling. I wonder how he thought I was pregnant? Maybe Spider came up with the story? It was his sort of thing she thought.

Kate thought about calling Mike back and setting the record straight but right now she couldn't face the fifty questions he'd ask as soon as she told him she wasn't pregnant. Questions that she wasn't ready to answer. Questions that she probably didn't even know the answer, let alone try to answer him. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to tell the truth either. He was her friend and she thought he deserved the truth. Well, when she was ready to face it, of course. Kate finally decided not to call Mike for now. She was Kate McGregor and she could handle anything. Well, that was what she kept telling herself.

Kate let out a sigh. There was a lot to consider but she couldn't think straight at the moment so she decided to go to bed. She got changed into some comfy clothes then turned out all the lights and hopped into bed.

Kate laid there as her tired mind flew. It flew to the yesterdays. Where her problems laid, were in the past. It raced to many times and places where Kate had gone with her mother. Some were good, some Kate shuddered to remember but remember she did. A memory that was half buried came to the surface. Kate jerked as her thoughts circled around the memory...

_The day was cold because Kate could remember seeing her breath in the air. It was a cold, dark winter's day. The leaves that were still on the branches had finally came unstuck and flew in the wind. Kate remembered looking up and shivering as she saw the dark clouds up overhead._

_She was running fast and long to try and get to the little coffee shop on the corner before the snow or rain fell. _

_As Kate ran around the corner a voice yelled out from behind her, "Katie! Slow down ,you could fall over."_

_Kate turned around and saw her mother coming towards her but more slowly. Kate turned around and took off running down the path, ignoring her mother's advice.. She was having fun when she stepped on an uneven patch and she went flying._

_**THUMP!**_

_Kate sat up. The wind was taken out of her. She saw that she had fallen over. Kate started to cry._

_Susan was there standing over her. She looked Kate over critically._

_"Come on Katie up you get."_

_Kate looked up at her. "Can't you pick me up Mummy? I want to be picked up!" Kate demanded as tears fell down her cheeks ._

_No matter how much Kate cried, Susan did not go to help her. She just kept telling Kate to stand. Finally Kate stood up and stomped away..._

Kate remembered that incident. She remembered how cruel her mother had been that day. Kate rememebered feeling that her mother didn't love her anymore from the way she had acted...

_Kate was telling her dolls that night that, "Mummy doesn't love me anymore. She doesn't care about me. What do I do Lucy?"_

_Lucy was a ragdoll. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was the doll Kate had taken everywhere with her._

_"Maybe Katie doesn't understand why I do certain things." Said a voice as it drifted over to Kate. _

_Kate looked up and saw that it was her mother standing in the doorway._

_"Go away Mummy." Kate said. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." Kate's lips scrunched together as she tried to look angry and upset at the sametime. _

_The effect was rather amusing but Susan hid her smile. Kate turned back to look at her doll trying to ignore her mother._

_"Katie, remember you fell over after I had told you to slow down. I saw that you hadn't hurt yourself seriously. So, there was no need to pick you up today. I know it looked like I was being unfair but I wanted to teach you something important. I know you are only young but I want what is best for you. Do you have any idea what it was that I wanted you to learn? " Susan asked gently._

_Kate looked up at her, her eyes flashing. "Yes! You wanted to be mean and hurt me." Kate was angry._

_Susan smiled gently at her daughter. She came over to Kate and sat down on the bed. Kate moved away from her._

_"No. That wasn't it. I wanted to teach you to have the courage to stand up after you had fallen whether it would be something physical or mental. I wanted to help you but I couldn't because if I helped whenever you did something, you wouldn't learn to stand up for yourself." Susan paused with a sigh. "When you grow up I wont be able to protect you from everything that comes your way."_

_Kate looked at her horrified._

_Susan correctly interpreted the look on Kate's face. "I'll help you where I can but not even I can do everything. What I wanted to teach you was to be brave, to be strong. That way I know you'll be able to cope with whatever life throws at you. I know that some of this won't make sense to you now but the main thing you need to know right now is that I love you and sometimes I may do things that look like I'm being mean to you but deep down its because I love you."_

_Kate looked up at her mother and smiled. She put her little arms around her mum's waist and gave her a hug._

_"I love you Mummy."_

_Susan put her arms around her daughter and kissed her on the head. "Love you sweetheart."_

_They sat like that for a long time..._

**A/N: I don't SP. I know I'm slow on updating but life has been soo hectic. I'll try and write more soon. I hope you enjoy. I'll try and have a bit more action next chapter. I hope the dreams made sense. Anyway until next time,**

**Fantasy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! Here is the next chapter! But before I do here's a quick recap on what's happened...**

_Kate comes back to port and finds out her mother is dying. She also finds out that she has a younger sister whom she has never met. Kate doesn't get on with her mother and hasn't spoken to her for over and decade. She has made the deciscion to see her mother and things have changed._

_Meanwhile, Mike has no idea what's going on. He thinks that Kate is pregnant. Only Nikki, Commander Marshall and his wife know the truth..._

**Now without any furthur ado...**

Chapter 12

Kate woke up with tears running down her cheeks. She remembered those last couple of dreams particually. How could she have forgotton?

Kate smiled at what her mother had said and Kate realised that she had been right. She had the strength to face anything when she put her mind to it.

The room was still dark as Kate sat up in bed. She looked over and read the red digits off the clock. It was eight-thirty in the morning. Kate's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that she could've slept throught the entire night. Still Kate felt a little tired but she felt more alert today. She decided she would be herself as she dressed, ready for the new day.

At quarter to ten Kate sat down and was ready. As if someone knew that, the motel phone rang. Kate picked it up.

"Hey Kate, Its Ryan just ten minutes away. Just thought I'd give you ten to get ready. I'll see you soon. Oh can you wait out the front?" Ryan's voice sounded rushed.

"Ah, sure. I'll see you in ten out the front. See you soon." Kate hung up.

Kate was glad she had gotten up earlier. What did she think she was Supergirl or something? Ten minutes to get ready? Kate shook her head with a smile on her face. Well at least she was ready. Kate glanced at her watch as she slowly made her way down to the front of motel.

As she walked Kate looked up at the sky to see what kind of day it would be. There were a few fluffy, white coloured clouds in the sky. The sun was shining and a gentle breeze blew the leaves on the trees. By the looks of things it was going to be a good day, Kate thought.

Kate had just sat on the brick wall out the front when Ryan pulled up in his silver toyota corolla. He opened the door and got out. He waved to Kate indicating that she was to come to him. Kate jumped off the wall and went over to him. Just she had reached him he hopped back into his car. Kate had no choice but to open the passenge door and hop in. Just as she shut the door, Ryan took off.

"Sorry I'm late." Ryan said.

"Late for what? Where are we going? And don't you know anything about women?" Kate looked at him.

"To your first and second question. To the hospital. Your mother wants to see you again. To your last question," He paused as he slowed down to a set of traffic lights. He then turned to her and said, "Huh?"

Kate couldn't help it she laughed at the look of confusion on his face. When she had herself under control she looked at him and she started laughing when she saw his face. Ryan just shook his head and turned his attention to the road as the lights had just turned green.

After a few minutes, "You never ask a woman to get ready in ten minutes. Its just impossible. We like to take our time getting ready."

"What about when you are at work on a Navy boat? And you're ready now, so what's the problem? I gave you enough time by the looks of things."

"Its different when you are working and you don't have to worry about what clothes you're going to wear because you have a uniform. I was ready because I was up earlier and I had literally just sat down when you rang." Kate replied.

Ryan opened and closed his mouth. Kate thought he looked like a fish.

A few minutes later they rolled up to the hospital. Kate got out of the car leaving a stunned Ryan behind. Kate just laughed as she went to her mother's ward. She had just got to outside her door when John came along.

"Oh you think its funny. Do you?" He looked at her scornfully.

Kate just smiled and said brightly, "Good morning John." Then her voice turned serious and her smile faded. "How is she?"

"How do you think? She's dying!" John's voice had risen.

Kate looked at him. "Are you ok?" She tried to be sympathetic because he must have had to go through this all by himself and it must have been hard and the way she had acted yesterday had obviously not helped.

"I'm fine!." He yelled. "Fine." His voice got softer.

Kate put her hand behind his elbow and steered him to the seats in the hallway. Once seated Kate waited.

"She was so full of life when we first met. She was funny and fun. She was great company. Well, most of the time. Every once in a while she would go quiet and this shadowy look would come across her face. Then a couple of months ago we were watching a movie when sh-she turned to me and said that she couldn't see. I was soo scared. I didn't know what to do. In the end I got her to bed thinking she might be tired. She couldn't seem to get the co-ordination to get up and go to bed." He paused and took a deep breath.

Kate looked at his profile. It had changed completely. Yesterday he had been like a jack in the box. Already to pounce. Today he seemed to crumble. Kate realised that he was falling to pieces. Falling into small bits. Kate felt sorry for him.

"The next morning she couldn't get out of bed. She couldn't feel anything. I didn't know what to do. If it wasn't for Annie I don't know what I would have done."

Although Kate wanted to ask who Annie was she just kept her mouth shut and just listened.

"She called triple zero and the ambulance came and took her away. Apparently she'd been having these little spells for years and no one had noticed. Then when they diagnosed her. She just seemed to deteriorate even more like it wasn't worth putting up with more attacks. I don't know what to say to her but, yeah."

He looked up at Kate. His eyes searching hers. He seemed to be looking for something.

"You been in love?" He asked her softly.

Kate stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She then said very slowly as if she considered each word carefully before she said them, "I honestly don't know. There was someone I thought I was but I just don't know. How do you know its love?" She asked.

John just laughed. "You don't know it just, its just there. You know without being told. I know that doesn't make sense but its what I felt when I met Sue." He looked at Kate desperately. "I don't want to loose her."

Kate stared at him. Her eyes had lost the shine to them. She said softly, "Sometimes in life you have to let go what you don't want to loose. It hurts like hell and you feel like you've lost half of yourself in the process but you know deep down that they are where they are meant to be." She stopped and looked at him right in the eye. "If you love her so much then you should do what is right. Not what you want. So when it comes down to it, you do what's best for her." Kate turned her head to the door of her mother's room.

John looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face. "I noticed you didn't say what is right for her. You said what is best for her. Why?"

"Do you honestly know what is right?" Kate looked at him. "If you try what you think is best for her then you can't say your selfish and that you trying to do what's best for her."

John's face softed into a small smile. "Thanks Kate. Look, I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday and earlier. It was wrong of me to do so."

"That's ok and hey I wasn't the best either." Kate smiled gently back. "Lets forget about what happened yesterday and start anew." Kate stuck out her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Kate. It's nice to meet you."

John laughed. He took her hand and shook it. "Hi, Kate. It's nice to meet you. I'm John."

"Kate." It was Ryan.

Kate looked over to Ryan. She had forgotten about him.

"She's ready for you."

**I know, I know, I know its been soo long! In my defence I haven't been home as much and have been too tired to write anything! I'm completely depressed about that. So please forgive me!! And let me know what you think!**

**Fantasy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the lastest update...**

Chapter 13

Kate stood up and unconsciously straightened her shirt and tugged at her skirt to sit properly. She looked at John who smiled gently at her. She nodded back at him then went to the door and opened it. She stepped through and shut it behind her.

"Katelyn. You came back."

Kate walked over to the bed of her mother and sat down. "How are you?"

"Not too bad. Though I have to say its lovely to see you again." There was a smile on her face.

Kate looked away.

"What Katelyn? I may not have seen you for over a decade but that doesn't mean you've changed completely."

Kate thought about what she wanted to ask. "Mother, you've changed. Why? and what is it that you think I do for a living?" Kate asked her brow furrowed.

"Oh, Katelyn. I remember that look." Susan chuckled. "It was the look you had when you wanted to know something and you wouldn't be satisfied until I've answered. I know what you do because I looked you up on the internet when you had your 21st birthday. You had joined the Navy and you were working on a frigate at the time. I don't know what the name was. Well, after that I kept an eye on what you were up to. Just so I'd know where you were and that you were safe. As for your other question. I suppose you could say that I've grown wiser in my years." Susan took a deep breath. "Can you pass me that glass of water please Kate?"

Kate grabbed the glass and gave it to Susan to drink. Susan drank the drink slowly. She held it awkwardly, she wasn't really co-ordinated. Kate patiently waited until Susan had, had enough. She passed the cup back and Kate placed it back on the bedside table.

"Well, I guess it was when I met John. He was different from the others. He was kind and gentle. You see by the time I met him I was so angry at the world. I didn't want anything to do with the world anymore. I had a child but I didn't want anything to do with her because she reminded me of you. I didn't have a job and well, my life seemed like a dead end." Susan paused for a second then continued. "He was actually my phsychiatrist. He was so nice and then well he asked me out for dinner which, might I add was against regulations but he was just soo sweet and I just couldn't say no. He made me rethink about my life and basically he helped me to change how I react to things. It was quite a long process. The final change I guess was when I got admitted to hospital and was told that you would be coming. You were the only thing in my life that I hadn't made my peace with." Susan looked up at her look child-like and innocent. "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does."

"Have you met Annie yet?"

"Annie?"

"You mean Ryan hasn't told you?" Susan looked at Kate worried. "You have a half sister. She's five and half years old and her name is Annie. She looks a bit like you when you were younger." Susan smiled fondly as she thought of her second daughter.

"Um, no not yet. I only just got here and yeah, Ryan told me. He just didn't tell me what her name was. Annie, hmm, she sounds interesting." Kate said not sounding to sure.

"Kate. Go and meet her. She's been waiting for you." Susan watched her daughter then said, "Please?"

Kate sighed she wasn't sure if she was ready but she couldn't hide forever. She only had so much time til she was needed back home. "Alright." She knew she didn't sound happy but Kate didn't care at that moment.

"I'll get John to get her and bring her over here."

"No." Kate said forcibly. "I mean, I'm sure she doesn't want to meet me at a hospital. I'll meet her at her house. I remember when I was little and that I hated hospitals. So, I don't want her to go through that. It will be awkward enough as it is."

Susan nodded. "Fine. I'll make sure John gives Ryan the address. You can go after lunch."

Kate stood up. "You can't order me about. I'm twenty-eight years old not eight. So stop ordering me like an eight year old."

"Sorry Katelyn. Its just I thought that you aren't doing anything this afternoon." Susan gave Kate an innocent look. "You aren't are you?" When Kate shook her head Susan continued. "Well, I thought this afternoon would be a good time."

Kate sighed. "Ok. Fine, but no more orders. Ok?"

"Ok." There was a hint of a smile on Susan's lips. Then her face went pale and she sighed.

"You ok?" Kate asked concerned.

"I'm a bit tired. I think I might have a nap." She said softly.

"Ah, sure." Kate stood up and gave her mother a light kiss on the forehead then turned and exited the room.

John was still outside.

"John?"

"Yeah." He said looking up at Kate.

"What was my mother like when you first met her?"

John was surprised at the question. "Well, she was like a coil all tight and ready spring. She was so angry at the world. To her it was like the world had turned its back on her and had left her with nothing. She wanted nothing to do with Annie. Infact, foster care were ready to take Annie away from her when she and I met."

"Why did she change?" Kate asked. She wanted to know if her mother was lying or not. She knew she should feel bad for not trusting her mother but she had been hurt to many times and she wanted to be sure.

"I guess for the first time she actually talked about her problems. You see she would just bottle them up until one day she'd explode. Once we figured out her problems or that she finally recognised that she had problems was when she started to actually face them. It was like watching her become a new person."

"What were some of her problems?" Kate asked while thinking, was I one?

"Sorry Kate but that's for your mother to tell you not me." John looked regretful about it.

"Is its because you were her shrink? and that its to do with that confidentiality clause?" Kate asked her eyebrows raised.

"Ah so you know how we met. Yes I was your mother's shrink and if I was still her shrink I would say that's the reason why I'm not saying anything but I'm not anymore. No, the reason is, is because it's up to her to tell you, not me."

Kate let the subject drop. "She wants me to go and meet Annie. This afternoon, infact."

"Um," John had a thoughtful look on his face. "I was just thinking to see if she had anything on today that Sophia told me about."

Kate raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"Sophia is the lady that looks after Annie. She was in yesterday when you threw her out."

"Oh." Kate went pink with embarassment.

"I don't think they have anything planned so, today sounds good. I'll just give them a ring to see if that's all good with them." John said as he pulled his phone out and walked down the hall.

Ryan came up to Kate.

"Hey. How did it go?"

Kate sighed. "Ok. I guess. Ryan." Kate looked at him. "I don't think I'm ready to meet my sister. What if she hates me? What if I do something wrong? I have no experiece with little kids." Kate looked panicked.

"Shh. You'll be fine. She's a great kid. You'll like her. I can come and be there if you like."

"Thanks but I think I'd better do this by myself. I appriciate the offer though."

John came back. "Yeah it's fine. Though I think we should have lunch before we go there. They've already had some." He looked at Kate. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I guess." Kate replied while her thoughts jumbled around her head.

"Lets go. I'll give Kate a lift back to the motel Ryan. See you later." John was speaking to Ryan.

Ryan smiled and said something to John but Kate didn't catch it. Then he turned and said goodbye to Kate. Kate just smiled and let herself be lead out of the hospital.

**A/N: As promised, I said I'd put a chapter up as a christmas present to all. Merry Christmas everyone!** **I hope you enjoyed this update and as soon as I've finished writing then next chapter I'll have it posted! Thanks all,**

**Fantasy**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Sea Patrol or its characters. The only thing I own is the plot, John, Ryan, Sophia, Annie and Susan.**

**Here's the next update... Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

The drive to where Annie was staying was a pleasent one considering the situation. They spent the first half of the journey in silence.

When they had gotten halfway there John said, "We're halfway now."

Kate nodded absently as she stared out the window.

"Kate I'm just wondering something. Why all the questions? About your mum?"

Kate turned to look at John. John noticed that she looked tired.

"She told me why she had changed and well she's said things and done things before and lied to me about it. I just don't want to, um, well believe her and then find out she's lying to me again. I just don't think I could go through it again. I have to sure." Kate turned to face the window again. "Do you know why my mother wants me to meet Annie so much?"

John was busy driving and didn't say anything for a few minutes. In that time Kate had turned to look at him.

"Ah well, I don't think that's for me to say."

Kate was tried of hearing those words so she decided to be blunt and straight to the point, "Is it because she wants me to take Annie?" Her voice was devoid of all emotion. She was tired and she didn't care at the moment.

"Um..." Said John but the look on his face said it all.

"Why? Why does she want me to look after her? Why not you? You are better suited for it. I'm in the Navy and I'm out on Patrol half the time. I couldn't look after a eight year old. You could at least because you would be around more."

"I guess from your point of view I do look like the obvious choice but believe me I'm not. I'll be traveling around the state for the next couple of years which will not be good for her. She needs to have a stable home. I'm helping out a lawyer and I won't be home much. Plus I can't cook to save my life which isn't good for a child. Also you are her sister. You may find out that you have a lot incommon."

"I haven't decided wheather to take her not. It's just I really want to think about this before I make any decisions. I also want to meet her before I decide. Kate puased then asked, "What would happen if I say no? Where would she go?" Kate asked. She wanted to know all Annie's choices before she made a choice that would impact on a little girl's life. "So do you know Annie well? Like did you live with her and my mother before her being hospitalise?"

"Um, well I do but Aniie doesn't really talk to me much. She's more into her drawings and animals. We were talking about moving in together but then all this happened and well, for Annie's sake I didn't want to change things too much."

"What about Sophia? How did she come into this?" Kate asked curious.

"Well, see your mother was having a bit trouble. See she was working but she couldn't get home in time for Annie. So she found Sophia who has been a God send. She's great with her. You'll just have to find out for yourself. Basically Sophia's been taken on full time until something can be arranged for Annie."

"Oh ok." Kate didn't want to think how the little girl would react when she'd find out one way or another she would be leaving her friend Sophia behind.

"So what do you want to eat for lunch? I was thinking something quick. Say McDonald's or something like that."

Kate frowned at the suggestion. "How about subway?"

"Sure." John said as he made a turn.

Kate stared out the window until she realised something. "John." Kate turned to look at him. "You didn't answer my question about what would happen to Annie if I didn't take her?"

John sighed, "Look Kate I don't want to influence you. So I really wouldn't worry about it."

Kate frowned. "Tell me. I deal with terrorists at work. I'm sure I can handle this. Tell me."

John sat there with his hands clenching the steering wheel. His hands were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His eyes were fixed on the road. After a few minutes of silence he said, "Kate can we just have lunch then go see Annie. After that I'll tell you." He glanced over at Kate.

Kate bit her lip and nodded silently.

John sighed again and ran his right hand through his hair. "Thanks Kate."

*******************************************************************************************

Kate was sitting in the car. Her hands were clasped together. She sighed in frustration, were they ever going to get there? Lunch had felt ages ago.

"Just a couple of more minutes. I promise, Kate."

Kate just nodded and turned to stare out the window. They were in the suburbs. Houses passed at a quick rate. The properties were in good condition. Kate remembered her own childhood house. It had been a mess. The place had pretty much had the abandon look. Kate glanced at all the houses wondering which one, was the one that they were going to stop at.

"Here we are." John said with a small smile on his face as he pulled into the driveway of a medium sized house.

Kate stared out the window. She just stared at the house infront of her. It was nothing like what she was expecting. There were flowers running along both sides of the driveway, in colours of blue and pink. The grass was freshly cut and was a rich green colour. Hedges ran along the perimeter of the property. Kate noticed that they'd just been trimmed because she could see the rubbish bin overflowing with greenery. The house itself was made out of brick and had the look of being freshly painted. The windows were clean and it all looked very welcoming.

Kate slowly undid her seatbelt and opened the door. Why oh, why did she feel like she was going to her grave? She shut the door absentmindedly as she slowly walked up the driveway to the front door.

It all felt very surreal to Kate. It was as if time had slowed down but had sped up at the same time. Kate could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. She always hated the unknown, maybe that was why she liked her job. Even though it wasn't exactly the same each day it still did have some sotr of routine to it.

"Kate? Are you coming?" John was standing at the front door but was facing Kate with a concerned look on his face.

Kate forced a smile on her face and took quick steady steps to John. "I'm ok." She lied. "I'm just looking around that's all."

John nodded and rang the door bell. Kate stood next to John feeling awkward and unsure.

Before John or Kate could say or do anything the front door opened.

A middle aged woman stood at the front door. She had chestnut coloured hair and chocolate coloured eyes and she was a head taller than Kate. She looked at Kate blankly but then gave a huge smile when she saw John.

"Johnny! How good to see you? You said you were coming but I didn't think you would be this quick." She moved forwards and gave John a quick hug. Joh returned it with a grin on his face. Kate just stared in surprise. She couldn't get over the smile on John's face it made him so much younger.

"You must be Katelyn then." The woman said as she held out her hand. Kate stared at her for a moment then as if in a daze took the woman's hand and shook it. "I'm Sophia, please come in."

Sophia pulled her hand away as she moved aside so that she could let the guests in to the house.

John walked in and Kate followed awkwardly behind. She felt so out of place and just wanted to go back to her place as quickly as possible. Kate halted with a start. Shame on you she thought with anger. Your mother is dying, your half sister is living with someone you don't know and all you want to do is go home. Are you navy or not! So get over it Sailor! Kate thought as she mentally scolded herself.

Kate and John were lead into a sitting room. The walls were painted in a buttercup yellow and there paintings and photos hung on the walls. There was a fresh bunch of flowers on a small table and the couches had little pink flower patten on them.

"Sit, sit, sit." Said Sophia. "I'll be back in a minute. I'll just go and get Annie." Sophia left the room as John sat down.

Kate gingerly sat down not at all sure what to do. Kate put one of her hands over the other and started tapping her fingers.

"Just relax Kate. She won't bite. I promise you." John said gently with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kate raised her eyesbrows at him and said nothing.

Footsteps could be heard as well as soft murmurs. Two seconds later Sophia walked in with a young girl. The girl hid behind Sophia as if she felt she would be safe if she stayed there.

"Come on out duckling. They won't bite you, I promise." Sophia said in a gentle voice as she tried to pull the young girl out from behind her.

Kate turned and looked at John raising both eyebrows.

John chuckled, "Annie I think you aren't the only one here who is afraid to be bitten. Kate here, is afraid you might bite her but I've talked some sense into her so she knows you won't bite her. If Kate tries to bite you I'll save you." John put on a tough voice.

Laughter followed and a head swung round from Sophia's pants to look at John. "You're silly Uncle John." She then noticed Kate sitting next to him and quickly hid her face again but Kate had gotten a good look at the child. It was almost like looking at herself only younger and smaller. She had blonde hair and creamy skin.

"Come on now, come meet your sister Kate." Sophia said gently, trying to persuade the child.

Kate smiled, "We already ran into each other yesterday actually."

The young girl poked her head round and looked at her, surprise was etched on her face. "That's right you was in my way and I had somewhere to go." She frowned. "You're my sister?" She had disbelieving look on her face. "But she looks nothing like me. She's too big and well I thought I was gonna be a big sister." She was looking at Sophia and was pointing at Kate. "She can't be my sister. I don't want her to be my sister. I hate her!"

Before anyone could move Annie turned and ran from the room. Kate sat frozen. She hated her. What had she done wrong this time? Kate looked at John then Sophia, "What did I do wrong?"

"I'm not sure Kate." John said looking at her with sympathy in his eyes but Kate hated to see sympathy so she turned her attention to Sophia.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her." Sophia said in a quiet voice. "Calm her down."

"No." Kate stood up. "Let me go. I need to talk to her anyway and well if she's anything like me. She'll be stubborn and I hate sitting around doing nothing, anyway. Besides we've both got to face this problem head on. I can't avoid her forever and she can' hide from me forever either." Kate held her hands up to stop Sophia from saying anything. "Please let me..." She trailed off softly.

Sophia sighed and nodded. Kate walked out of the room and went the way she had heard Annie run off too. Kate had turned into a hallway and stopped. She closed her eyes and leant against the wall. Courage, thats what she needed was courage. She stood up and walked on keeping an ear out for noises. A second later she heard sniffles coming from the room at the end of the hallway. Kate walked towards the sound. She halted at the door. The door was covered in pictures of dolphins and starfish. There was huge sign saying Annie's Room. Kate shook her head, she should have realised that the girl would have gone to her room. Kate quietly knocked on the door, she didn't want to startle her.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk to anybody." Yelled a voice behind the door.

Kate sighed she knew if she walked in there it was gonna get worse. What the hell, she'd been shot at and done at lot of things at work. This should be a walk in the park. Well maybe, she thought. At least there are no guns.

Kate turned the handle and walked in.

The room was blue, there was no other word for it. Everything in it was blue. The walls were an sea blue and the bed was a sky blue. There were drawings of dolphins, whales and starfish on the walls.

"Wow!" Breathed Kate.

There was movement from the bed and Kate turned to look. Annie was sitting up looking at Kate. Her eyes were red and she was sniffing. "Do you like it?" She asked in a small voice.

Kate cleared her throat as her nerves hit her again. "Um, yeah. I do." Kate paused. "I take it you like the ocean then?"

Annie crossed her legs as she sat on her bed. "Yeah I do. I drew all of them. They took me ages. The ocean is just soo peaceful and well much better than the land. " Annie sniffed then said hesistatingly. "Do you... do you like the ocean?" Annie turned to look at Kate her face scrunched up in concentration as she watched Kate's face.

"I love the ocean. I work on the ocean, on a boat." Kate said softly. "It was where I met someone special to me." Kate had a wistful smile on her face as she thought about Mike.

Annie didn't noticed. Her eyes grew wide. "Can you take me to where you work? Do you get to see lots of animals and do you..." Kate put a hand over her mouth.

"One question at a time squirt." Kate smiled as she moved her hand away which, was a mistake.

"I'm not a squirt!" Spluttered Annie. "What are you doing in my room anyway? Get out! Don't you remember I hate you. So leave me alone!" Annie turned and thumped back on her bed putting her face into the pillows.

"I'm sorry Annie." Kate said softly but she said it to deaf ears, Annie wasn't listening.

Kate took one last look around the room and at Annie before she left shutting the door behind her.

**A/N: I hope no one was disappointed with that! So what do you think of Annie? Will Kate decide to keep her or not? What do you think should happen? Let me know.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate leant against the door. What was she doing wrong? She had no experience with kids and yet they all hated her. Kate snapped her eyes open. She'd had enough. She walked back into the sitting room.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm going back to my room and I'm going pack my bags and go home back to where I belong." Kate said to John. "I have no experience with young people and usually after I've met them they hate me by the end of it. I just can't do this. I'm not meant to be a parent." Kate turned and looked at John. "Can we please go now? Please?"

"Sure Kate." John replied and before he could get up Kate was out the door.

"Thanks for stopping by John and I hope she's ok." Sophia said softly.

"Thanks and I hope so too. She's been through a lot and I think all this isn't helping. I just hope she takes her." John sighed then gave Sophia a hug and then turned to walk out the door while just about knocking over Kate.

Kate was red in the face as she looked at Sophia. "I'm sorry about my behaviour Ma'am. It's just I've got a lot on my mind so I hope I haven't upset you and please tell Annie I'm sorry and thank you for letting me see her." Kate paused and added awkwardly. "It was nice meeting you." I think, she added in her head.

Kate then turned and walked away with John as they both headed to the car. John started the car in silence and proceeded to head to Kate's motel.

After about ten minutes driving in silence John ventured to break it.

"Kate, do you want to talk about it?"

Kate looked down at her hands; they were clenched into tight fists. She slowly loosened them as she thought about his question. She sighed and shook her head no, indicating that she didn't want to talk about it.

John murmured softly, "That's fine but if you want to talk about it I'm here."

Kate glanced in John's direction to show that she had heard him. The she turned her head to look out the window while thinking about her friends and fellow workers on board Hammersley.

Kate sighed again as she felt a lurch in her stomach. She realised that she was missing home. Kate's eyes widen as she realised that she thought of her current posting as home. For the whole time that Kate had been in the Navy wherever she was posted she never felt like she was home, never felt completely comfortable. Kate wracked her brain to try and figure out when the thought of her current posting had turned into her home.

John glanced over at Kate with a worried look on his face but Kate took no notice of him. She was too busy thinking about home.

An hour later, Kate was dropped off outside her motel. Kate sighed with relief as she watched John pull away. He was a nice guy but right now Kate just wanted to be alone without someone giving her concerned looks when they thought she wasn't looking.

As Kate entered her room, she frowned. She realised John hadn't answered her question regarding what would happen to Annie if Kate didn't take her.

Kate shook her head as she tried to forget about it. Right now she had to forget about it and think about something else.

Kate picked up the remote and flicked on the TV and then bounced on her bed as she laid back to watch it.

It was some documentary on Pandas, Kate thought with a sigh. As flicked the channel. She sat there flicking through the channels trying to find something worth while but out of 130 channels there was nothing on. Kate sighed as she turned the TV off and threw the remote down.

Kate was still thinking on what to do to distract herself when her phone went off from the bedside table. Kate sat up and went to grab it.

Whoever it was, thought Kate. They have great timing.

Kate picked up the phone and saw on the phone id flash 'Mike'. Kate sighed, closed her eyes then picked up.

"Kate, speaking."

"Kate, thank God! I've been trying to get hold of you since yesterday. Did you get my messages I left on your phone?" Mike said in a rushed worried tone.

Kate took a breath to an answer but when she opened her mouth to speak she couldn't, there was a lump in her throat and Kate could feel her eyes getting moist.

"Kate? Are you there? Are you ok?" Mike asked worried.

"I'm-m… Mike I can't do this anymore." Then Kate was sobbing in Mike's ear.

"Shh Kate I'm here. I'm listening, talk to me Katie." Mike soothed softly in her ear.

Kate fell back onto her bed crying while Mike made soothing noises in her ear.

After ten minutes Kate calmed down. She wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I'm sorry Mike. I'm usually better than this but… but I just can't do it."

"Look Kate whatever you decide I'll support you. You won't be alone I promise and I'll get that bastard for doing this to you." Mike said vehemently.

Kate's brows creased together in confusion and then all the phone messages came back to her. Kate chuckled. "Mike! I'm not pregnant you idiot." Then Kate lost it laughing as she listened to Mike spluttering in her ear.

As Kate wiped the last of her tears away, she said, "Look Mike I know none of this makes sense at the moment but I will be back I just don't know when. I know you want to know what's going on with me at the moment but I just can't talk about it yet. Not yet."

Kate heard Mike sigh in her ear. "Kate just remember I'm always here for you as a friend and as your boss too, if you want." Kate could hear him grin. "If you need someone to talk to, just call me. Anytime, anywhere, I'll pick up." Mike promised.

Kate smiled even though Mike couldn't see it. "Thanks Mike. I appreciate it." Kate frowned puzzled. "Aren't you out at sea at the moment?"

Mike chuckled softly; it was his laugh when he was embarrassed about something. "Um, well a change of plans. We won't be going out for a couple of weeks. Apparently Marshall wants all my paper work up to date and he wants the crew to do a couple of courses so our patrol got handed over to the Kingston.

"Mike, do I want to know what happened?" Kate asked trying to sound stern.

"No Ma'am! You don't want to know and if you do find out I blame it all on Spider." Mike said with a smile in his voice. Then he said quickly before Kate could start her interrogation. "Look Kate I gotta go but if you need to talk I'm here. Bye."

"Ah sure Mike but I will find out what happened. You just see if I don't." Kate said with a smirk, sounding like her old self for the first time in ages. "Bye Mike."

The phone went click but Kate didn't mind. She was smiling as she thought about Mike. She then curled up on her bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Yes I've updated. I really like this one because it has that little K/M scene. I have the interlude just about done but not quite. It's basically from Mike's pov and basically what they've been up to while Kate's been visiting the family. Anyway please let me know what you think, I'd really appreciate it and if I get enough reviews I might update quicker, hee hee.**

**Cheers,**

**Fantasy**


	16. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol! Wish I did though…**

Interlude

(This takes place after the first time Mike rings to try and talk to Kate and he only gets her message bank- I think that's chapter 11)

Mike sighed as he put his phone down on the table. He wanted to know how his XO or as the way things may turn out his former XO was going. He was worried about her. He knew that she could become preoccupied with something and forget to look after herself properly. It wasn't that she did it on purpose she just merely forgot.

That was why Kate and he made a great team. When one was doing something that they were not comfortable with the other would cover or help out until the task was done, without being asked. Though, sometimes Kate needed a little persuasion. She could be very stubborn and well it sometimes got in the way of work but it was just who she was.

Mike sighed as he flopped back onto the couch to catch the news on TV. He was just thinking about dinner when the front doorbell rang. Mike stood up and slowly made his way to the front door. He was in no rush.

When he opened the door there stood the crew all in their casual clothes.

"Come on Boss its time to party before we go back on duty." Buffer said before Mike could say anything.

Spider piped up, "Don't worry Sir, we'll be good. We'll only have a couple of drinks. Come and socialise. We haven't seen you since…" Spider frowned as he worked it out mentally. "…Since two days ago." He said with satisfaction.

Mike sighed, he really didn't want to go but it was better than sitting around the house doing nothing.

"Alright I'll get some shoes and I'll be there." He said with a resigned voice.

Mike went and slipped some shoes on then grabbed his key. He walked passed the kitchen then he paused. He turned back and grabbed his phone which was sitting next to a framed photo. Mike picked up the photo and stared at it. It was a group shot of young men and women standing in front of a Fremantle class boat. They were all wearing their uniforms with pride. Mike's eyes lingered on a blonde person standing next to him in the photo.

"Are you coming Boss?" A voice echoed down the hall.

Mike quickly put the photo down and rushed to catch up with his team.

Mike was sitting at a table with a glass of beer his right hand and an amuse smile on his face. ET was doing his best impersonation of the Kermit the frog to try and cheer Nikki up.

Mike frowned as he looked at his navigator. She was usually a good person to go out with but tonight she was sitting there quietly with a small frown on her face. Her eyes were dazed as she sat there. Almost like she was somewhere else, thought Mike.

He was about to get up and talk to her when Spider's voice broke Mike's concentration.

"… And so there was the boss and I on our bellies trying to hear what the X was saying when this stupid mozzie was buzzing around my ear. Of course mozzies don't bother me but they left its mark." Spider showed his arms which were littered with small, round, red dots.

Mike's eyes widened as he realised what Spider was talking about. He was going to mention it to the crew tomorrow, when no one could over hear. Mike just shut his eyes as Spider continued on.

"As I was saying the X has been really secretive lately so it was the boss's idea to go find out what it is." Spider smiled at Mike proudly.

"And what did you two find out then?" Said a deep voice. The voice was coming from behind Buffer. Buffer who was standing closest to the door quickly moved aside so the rest of the crew could see who it was.

Commander Steve Marshall stood there in his whites and his hat in his hands. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow to Spider, his face expressionless.

Mike cursed silently in his head as he stood up to try and take control of the situation.

"Sir, what a surprise. I thought you would have been home with the missus." Mike said with an attempted smile. Steve stared back at him impassively. Mike gulped.

"Well Sir, do you think we could talk in private?" Mike said in an attempt to try and smooth the situation but Spider who was oblivious to it piped up.

"But Sir it's my story." Spider said looking at Mike.

Bomber just smacked Spider on the back of the head. "Shut up." She said fiercely. "Idiot." She muttered quietly. Bomber had picked up on the boss's nervousness so she had tried to help in her own way. "Come on Spider you can come and shout me the next drink." She said as she dragged him away.

The rest of the crew quickly dispersed. Nikki shooting Mike glances as she got dragged away by her boyfriend, Josh (ET).

Mike grabbed his keys and phone and lead the way out with the Commander following. They left the bar and started walking down the road towards Mike's place.

"Well are you going to tell me what you were doing eavesdropping outside my house?" Steve said as he walked with the young Lieutenant Commander.

"Ah, um, well…" Mike paused thinking trying to think quickly on how he could phrase it. He shrugged to himself. May as well just get it over with, he thought. "I was worried about my XO sir, I still am. She's been acting weird and I personally am worried about her. I went to her house to try and talk to her but her landlady says she's away, gone to Melbourne or something." Mike sighed. "Sir I'm worried she might do something stupid. You know what Kate's like at times." Mike paused as ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Sir what an earth is going with Kate? You seem to be not surprise, so where is my executive?" Mike asked bluntly being too tired to be polite about it.

Steve looked at Mike realising that was the closest he was going to get Mike to answer his question. "Mike. I've got you a replacement for Hammersley and you are going to tell your crew that the XO has taken a leave of absence. As to why you can say that it is a personal matter. If they have any problems with that they can wait until she gets back. As to how long that is, that is uncertain."

"Look Sir I know why she's gone. Yes, I was eavesdropping but I was worried about her. Why did she actually leave though? I mean pregnant women can have their babies wherever they are."

Mike looked up and saw that the Commander's eyes were twinkling at him. The Commander chuckled. Then said, "What exactly did you hear Mike?"

Mike shut his eyes as he remembered the scene and words in his head…

_"... I've just found this out. I'm not sure excited would be the word I'd use, more like extra work. If I decide to keep her, it would change my life completely. Instead of looking after just myself I'll have this little one as well. It's just that..."_

_Mike got elbowed by Spider. He had his eyebrows raised; Mike just stared back at him stunned. Then put his fingers to his lips and pointed to the window. Spider nodded._

_"...Kate you know you are always welcomed here. If you need help in the future let me know." said a female voice. There was silence then the female voice continued. "I think you are making the right choice Kate. You won't regret it..."_

"Kate said that she had just found out about it and that it was going to change everything. 'A little one' if I remember the exact phrase she used." Mike raised his brows the continued. "That would imply her being pregnant wouldn't?"

"I suppose so." Marshall said softly. He didn't want to give Kate's secret away so he said nothing to contradict the younger man. "Is that all you heard?" He asked.

"Well there was one other thing. You said that she was like a daughter to you." Mike looked quizzically at his commanding officer.

Steve chuckled as he saw the question in Mike's eyes. "That is not for you to know until I check with the other parties involved." He said with amusement but with dignity.

Mike opened his mouth to protest but was cut off.

"Anyway about tomorrow, unfortunately the big brass down south, want to check all our paperwork is up to scratch. It's got something to do with a new approach to the system but they want everything up to date before they do it." Steve sighed as he walked on. "To cut a long story short I need everyone's paper work. I've got the Kingston doing your patrol instead. So you can stay and catch up." Steve held up his hand as he saw Mike's mouth open again. "I know you are pretty good with your paperwork but I'm going through the boats one at a time and you just happen to be lucky number one." He had a sly look on his face. "You can think of it as punishment for eavesdropping." He turned professional again. "The sooner you get it done the sooner you can set sail."

"But Sir." Mike said finally. "Without my XO it will take me twice as long to complete it all as she has half the report. I'll have to redo half of them."

"Mike." Steve said calmly. "I'm sure your XO has saved it on a computer somewhere. Anyway I have to go. Happy writing Mike." With that said the Commander turned and walked away chuckling, leaving a bewildered captain behind.

Great, thought Mike. He turned and with his hands in his pockets walked away trying to think on how to tell the crew and also wondering when his XO would come back. Mike stopped and looked up at the stars wondering if his XO was looking at them.

"Come back soon Kate. You're needed." Said Mike. He turned and headed for home.

**A/N: I'm not completely happy with this one but I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't usually write from Mike's point of view, so it's a little difficult trying to get into someone else's shoes. I hope I've done him justice.**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone that reviewed it really made my day. One person I want to thank is Punkprincess who has been with me from the start, so thanks for all your support, right from the word go. **

**All those reviews made me soo happy that I really got stuck into writing more on it. So I should have the next chapter out soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Fantasy**


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Sea Patrol**

Chapter 16

Kate walked into her motel at the end of a busy day. It had been about a week since she had spoken to Mike. After the conversation Kate had relaxed a little bit knowing that her friends were back home wishing her well.

Kate had not seen Annie since that fateful day. The girl had plainly refused to see Kate when Kate had tried to call or visit.

Kate put her bag on the table and flopped onto the bed. She closed her eyes as memories of this past week went through her head. A couple stood out from the rest…

_Kate smiled as she saw John sitting outside of the hospital. He was on the phone as she approached him. She quietly walked up to him so that she wouldn't distract him from what he was doing._

"… _I know she's got to go with her sister but I can't push Kate. I barely know her and Annie refuses to try and be nice. Besides I know what its like from Kate point of view. My own brother didn't know I existed until I found him by accident when I went on holiday. We didn't even click until we spent about three solid months together." He paused as he listened to the voice on the other end._

"_I know why you are doing it but that's not the reason why I'm doing it. I really don't want to see this little girl ripped out of her own world and into world that she wouldn't know and could easily get hurt. Look I've got to go. I'll speak to you later. Bye." John hung up and turned around. He jumped._

"_Kate!! How long have you been standing there?" His face paled._

"_Long enough..." Kate said with her arms folded and her face serious and stern._

"_I-I-I..." John stuttered._

_Kate held her hand up in front of her as she went into her professional mode. "I want the truth John and I want to know why you were talking about me and Annie." Kate leaned closer to John. "I want the truth and don't try to change the topic." Kate narrowed her eyes as she watched him carefully._

_John gulped then said, "Kate can we go sit on the bench." He pointed to a chair that was one hundred metres away._

"_Fine," Kate said shortly. "But then you talk." Kate followed John to the seat and then sat down and waited for him to start._

"_Ok well you know was Susan's shrink." He said the word shrink while doing bunny rabbit ears with his hands. "Well you see just before Susan got admitted to hospital and diagnosed, she would do some really strange things." He held his hand up and said to her. "Just don't ask. Anyway, the next door neighbour complained to the authorities and well they were going to have your mother put into a mental institution. They checked Annie out and well they were concerned over her. They were going to get a councillor for her because at school she wouldn't talk to anyone. She doesn't talk much to anyone. What you saw the other day was odd for her. It was almost like she was normal. I was really surprised." He paused for a moment._

_Kate quickly interrupted. "What does this have to do with me? And making sure I take Annie?"_

"_Look Kate I'm not going to beat about the bush. When Susan gets out of hospital she will go to an institution and I don't want Annie to be here when that happens. Susan does realise that something will happen and that she knows she doesn't want Annie to be around. I just don't want Annie to remember her mother as a mad woman. I also rather have her be with her family and not with some stranger." John looked her in the eyes. His face was serious. "I like Sophia but I don't think she is right for Annie. I think Annie is meant to go with you. She may say she hates you but that's because she can sense something will change in her life and you know what children are like, they don't like change."_

_Kate sat there silent while John spoke. "Honestly John I don't know what children are like because I've never really dealt with them." Kate paused then said, "I can understand where you are coming from but, I just don't know." Kate was shaking her head. "Give me some time." Kate stopped and looked at John. "How long do I have, John?" _

"_Well Susan, your mother is getting better by the day. Although it's slow it's still an improvement. I'd say about two weeks." John said._

"_I'll let you know by the end of this week then." Kate said as she rubbed the back of the neck trying to ease the muscles…_

It was the end of the week and Kate still didn't have any idea what to do about the little eight years old. She mulled over it for a few more minutes then decided to think about the other memory that was annoying her. The one that had just happened just this afternoon…

_Kate stood outside Annie's house again. She had bought a cute little dolphin in hopes that there would be peace that afternoon. Kate gently stroked the little dolphin's head distractedly. She glanced down at her attire. She wore a pair of jeans and light green ¾ top with the words "Green with Envy" on it._

_The door slowly opened and there stood Sophia with an apron over her clothes._

"_Yes?" She said politely._

"_Hi, I'm here to see Annie." Kate said politely. "May I please come in?"_

_Sophia stared at her for a moment. Her eyes narrowed for a split second. It was soo quick that Kate thought she had imagined it._

"_Of course." She said and stepped aside._

_Kate walked passed the woman and stopped once she had stepped over the threshold. _

"_I'll go and get her then." Sophia said as she turned to walk down the hall._

"_No its ok, I'll go." Kate said as she moved quickly passed Sophia. The sooner I get away from her the better. For some reason she didn't like the woman._

"_No, it's no problem. Why don't you go wait in the sitting room?" Sophia said as politely as she could but Kate could sense something wasn't right._

_Kate took a step in the direction of Annie's room but was over taken by the older woman. Sophia got to Annie's room and shut the door behind her. Kate continued to follow ignoring the other woman's instructions. Kate knocked and pushed opened the door. She walked in and found Annie on the bed, her face pale._

_Kate quickly moved to her side and looked at her. "What happened to her?" She said very forcibly. _

"_I-I-I don't know. She just had her afternoon nap and I walked in here and found her like this." Stuttered Sophia but Kate noticed that she couldn't quite make eye contact with her._

"_I'm ringing for an ambulance." Kate pulled out her mobile phone and dialled 000._

_Two minutes later Kate hung up and went to do first aid on the girl as Sophia did nothing to help her. She checked her pulse and made sure that she was breathing properly. She stayed with the girl until the ambulance officers arrived._

_Ten minutes later they had put Annie on a stretcher and were taking her to hospital. Kate followed in her car while Sophia just sat frozen in Annie's room._

Kate berated herself for not staying and questioning the woman. She should have at least called the cops but she hadn't been able to think as clearly as she aught too.

_Once Annie had been stable Kate drove back to the house to go and talk to Sophia. She pulled into the driveway and knew something wasn't right. (A/N: She has a hire car now) Kate got out and grabbed a five litre bottle of water. She got to the front door and saw it was ajar. _

_The sun had set long ago and Kate wasn't keen on going in at night but she quietly pushed the door open and slipped in. Ten minutes later Kate came out with no Sophia. All her belongings had gone and Kate didn't need to be a genius to work out that she had done a runner._

_Kate went back inside and grabbed a spare key. Then locked the front door and left. She would work things out later…_

Kate decided to have a shower before she would head back to the hospital. Maybe by that stage they would be able to tell her what had happened to Annie.

When she had gotten back to the hospital she had found out that Annie had had an overdose of some drug which over a long period of time could be fatal. By the looks of the scans that they had done Annie hadn't had much. So she wasn't completely addicted to it. (A/N: I haven't picked any specific drug)

As Kate took a seat in the chair that was situated next to the bed that Annie slept in Kate stared out the window. Her fists were clenched; her face was white with fury.

Kate thought furiously, how could anyone do this to a child? I know I don't know anything about to children but at least I won't abuse them or do something stupid to them.

She turned to stare at the young girl her blonde hair had fallen into her face. Kate gently brushed it aside and had come to a decision.

To hell with the world, I won't let another person put up with what I did. I'm taking her home with me. Kate said to herself.

**A/N: hee hee I bet you didn't see that coming but I was stoked with this chapter because I've been thinking how I'd get Kate to take Annie. I hope you enjoyed that chapter even though it was such a serious one. Thanks for all your lovely reviews, because of all those reviews it pushed me to write more, so thank you!! If there was anything that wasn't liked let me know, in other words constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks guys until next update,**

**Fantasy**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol**

Chapter 17

_2 weeks later…_

Kate stood at the departure gates with her hand luggage next to her. She was watching a young child who stood with her nose pushed against the glass window. The girl was pale but otherwise seemed to be ok.

"Annie, I'm just going to sit over there." Kate said as she watched the little blonde head nod in acknowledgement.

Kate moved and sat on the plastic chair and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialled the number that she knew off by heart. She pushed the phone hard to her ear as she tensely waited for someone to pick up. She only relaxed when someone finally picked up at the other end.

"Hello Marshall residence, Marie speaking."

"Marie, its Kate." Kate said in a nervous and hurried voice.

"Kate!" The voice shouted back in surprise. "What's going on? I haven't heard from you for weeks now. Are you ok?" Her voice grew urgent. "Talk to me Kate, I've been so worried. So have Nikki and Steve."

Kate smiled softly as she listened to the older woman rush out the questions while keeping one eye on the child at the window. "I'm ok I guess. I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact with you since the first phone call but a lot has been happening." Kate quickly rushed on so that Marie wouldn't interrupt. "Look Marie the reason for my phone call is to let you know I'm on my way back home. I'll explain everything when I get home. Ok?"

There was a sigh then, "Alright Kate but when do you leave?"

"We leave in forty-five minutes. I have to go Marie, we'll come and visit you as soon as we land. I miss you Marie, talk to you soon, bye." Kate said while trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"_Flight number QF156 is boarding now. Can the passengers please line up to board."_

Kate went to the window and looked down out her charge. "It's time to go Annie." She said as gently as possible.

"I don't wanna go." Annie turned with her arms crossed and glared out the window.

Kate sighed while trying to stay calm, "Look Annie, I know you don't want to leave but we have to go. Please don't make this difficult."

"I'm not going!" Annie whirled around and faced Kate her little hands curled up into fists. "Leave me alone!"

Kate lost her cool. She reached out and grabbed Annie. "Look we are going. We can argue about it later. Now let's go!" She said at her wits end.

"Let go of me!" Annie yelled at Kate.

Kate just ignored her and dragged her to the line which by now had dwindled down to a couple of passengers. Some looking amused, others looking sympathetic at Kate. Kate ignored them and dragged Annie to the end of the queue.

Ten minutes later, Kate had Annie strapped in on the plane looking out the window with tears running down her cheeks.

Kate stowed the luggage in the top compartment then took a seat next to Annie. She strapped herself in and looked around at Annie. The girl just ignored her and continued to look out the window while crying quietly to herself. Kate sat there not know what to do. She decided to leave it for now and let the girl have a cry. Goodness knows it might make her feel better she thought to herself.

Kate put her headphones on and flicked the station til she came to the classical channel. She then sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. Images of the past couple of weeks floated passed her eyes…

_Her telling Ryan that she'd take Annie…_

_Her signing the paperwork that made her legal guardian to Annie Leah McGregor…_

_Her saying goodbye to her mother…_

Kate remembered the look on her mother's face when she had told her that she would be taking her little sister with her. Relief. That was what she saw on her face…

"_Kate, I know you'll do a good job." She chuckled. "Well, a better job than what I did."_

"_Mother, I'll make sure she gives you a call once a week. So don't worry I'll make sure she'll stay in contact with you." Kate said holding her mother's hand._

"_No! I don't want that. She'll worry about me then. No, don't you see she needs to start afresh. When I say goodbye to her and that's it. I don't want her to remember me as a loony person. I just want her to see me as her mother and nothing else." Susan's eyes stared back at Kate's determinedly._

_Kate frowned, "That doesn't make sense and it's stupid. Annie will hate me for it, you know she will if she's anything like me."_

_Susan stared at Kate sadly, "Please Kate, I'm begging you. I know I was a bad mother to you but please just do this for me. Please?" Susan said crying._

_Kate stared at her while biting her lip in indecision. "No." She said sighing. "I can't do that to Annie." She looked at her. "You know I can't do that. She loves you. I just can't do that."_

"_If that is your decision then…"_

"_It is." Kate said firmly. "I have to go I'll be back later with Annie._

"_I love you Kate. I love Annie too." Susan said with moisture in her eyes. She took her daughter's hand. "Goodbye Kate."_

_Kate had gotten up and had gotten to the door when Susan spoke again, "You know what Kate."_

_Kate turned to her mother, "What mother?"_

"_I wanted to say that to you for a long time." Was the answer._

"_Say what?" Kate's brows creased together in concentration._

"_Goodbye, when you left me all those years ago and good luck. I'm saying it now Kate, goodbye and good luck." Susan smiled gently at her daughter._

_Kate smiled back, "Good luck Ma and I'll see you soon I promise."…_

If only I'd realised what she meant, thought Kate. Susan Rebecca McGregor passed away that afternoon. Kate remembered when she had walked in with Annie in tow…

_Kate had walked down the corridor and shivered. It wasn't because she was cold it was more like feeling but she had ignored it. They were walking past the nurses' station when a young nurse called, "Miss McGregor! Miss McGregor please stop!"_

_Kate had turned and the nurse then told her the news. Her mother had taken an overdose on her medication and had locked herself in the bathroom. She had passed away just an hour ago._

_Kate had looked stunned. She had glanced at Annie who was sitting in a chair waiting for Kate to take her to see her mother. Kate then turned back to the nurse._

"_How am I going to tell her?" Kate asked her eyes pleading._

_The nurse looked sympathetic, "I don't know." …_

Kate glanced over at Annie. The young girl had taken the news badly. First her minder disappeared. Then, to be told her own mother had died, Annie had just screamed and cried until she cried herself to sleep. Ever since then Annie had been uncooperative and sullen.

The funeral had been rushed and things felt like they were speeding by. One minute it was morning the next it was night. One thing lead to another and then two weeks had gone by. Kate had booked the tickets after the funeral. She had then organised Annie's belongings and other odds and ends to be sent to Kate's place in Darwin. They had said rushed goodbyes to Ryan and John and then boarded the plane.

The rest of the flight Kate sat and thought about everything her and her mother had done, the good and the bad. By the time the plane landed Kate had tears in her eyes but brushed them away and helped Annie off the plane.

**A/N: Yes, I know everyone seems to be disappearing but I just couldn't for the life of me make it work. Kate is a very stubborn character and well it was the only way it could work. As for the memory of her mum saying goodbye to Kate go read, "No Chance to say Goodbye." It will make more sense to you. Anyway please let me know what you think, I hope you guys aren't angry about me killing off Kate and Annie's mum. Until next time,**

**Fantasy**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 18

When Kate and Annie reached the terminal, Kate felt nervous. As Kate looked through the crowds she could see no one that she knew. She sighed then turned to her charge.

"Annie, come on. Let's go get our bags." Kate said tiredly while, expecting resistance.

However, Annie just nodded and followed Kate quietly to the baggage claim area. Twenty minutes later Kate and Annie emerged out in to the hot Darwin afternoon with two suitcases in tow.

"Come on Annie lets go catch a cab." Kate said as she pulled her suitcase along.

Annie rushed to catch up. "Excuse me." She asked in a curious voice.

Kate stopped and turned to look at the younger girl. "Yes?" She raised one eyebrow in reply.

"Um," She started then looked down and said," How come no one has come out to meet you? Miss…" She quickly looked at Kate then looked away as her face flushed red.

Kate stared at the girl in surprise. Annie was going redder by the minute and felt confused and uncomfortable.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you when we get home. So why don't we get that cab?" Kate said while trying to get the girl to follow.

Annie sighed and followed silently.

_Thought I might do it from Annie's pov for this bit…_

The cab slowed as it turned another street. Annie looked out the window trying not to show interest as she watched people walking past heading towards the beach.

At last the car stopped and Annie sighed gratefully. She opened the door and hopped out as quickly as her legs could do it. She slammed the door shut then turned to look at the place she was suppose to be living in. It was small but pretty. There were plants and flowers that grew in abundance. It wasn't neat like Annie's home but it had a certain charm to it.

"Annie." A voice called behind her. It was that woman who had come into her life, the one who had made things change.

Annie couldn't help but feel a little angry at her. She liked her home and her room and now that was all gone.

"Annie." A hand was gently placed on her shoulder making her jump. Annie whirled around and just about fell when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her to stop her. "Easy Annie, I didn't mean to startle you." Green eyes held her own eyes and then she looked away.

"Sorry." Annie mumbled to the floor.

"That ok but can you help me with the other suitcase please?" The voice was gentle, it almost sounded like her mum when she was trying to get her to do something when she didn't want to. Annie almost looked up expecting to see her but remembered the funeral and knew that it wouldn't happen.

Annie didn't answer she just went and grabbed the other bag and dragged it along the path up to the door, trying to ignore the blonde headed woman.

Once the door was open Annie followed the strange person into the house.

"Just put the suitcase there. We'll sort that out later. Now why don't we go sit and have a talk."

Annie just nodded and followed, like a lost puppy.

"Ok, Annie I know this is tough considering you don't know me and I don't know you but why don't we start with the basics and go from there. I'll start." There was a pause. "Hi, my name is Kate McGregor and it's nice to meet you…" Kate looked enquiringly at Annie while holding her hand out to her.

"Ah… Hi Kate," The name sounded funny on her tongue. "My name is Annie, Annie McGregor." She slowly grasped the bigger hand but then quickly pulled away, afraid that it would burn. Her eyes were on the floor the whole time.

There was a sigh then, "I may not be the best person to look after you Annie but…" Kate paused and Annie looked up. "I won't hurt you." Kate said her green eyes blazed with an emotion that Annie couldn't work out. "Ever." She vowed.

Annie looked down at her hands and sat there while the silence dragged out. She had nothing to say.

"Well I know you're tired but I really need to go see someone." Silence. "It will only be for a little while then we can come back and you can sleep or do whatever." There was movement to Annie's left as Kate got up off the couch.

Annie got up and followed Kate out the door, off on another adventure, she thought, an adventure that she was sure, that she didn't want to go on.

Kate walked down the footpath with Annie in tow. Kate made sure she walked slower than usual so that the eight year old could keep up.

"You didn't answer my question." A voice piped up from behind her.

Kate stopped and turned her head to the small girl. "What question was that?"

"Why wasn't anyone there to meet us at the airport?" Annie asked.

"Oh that question, well you see Annie. I thought it would be best if we just went from the airport straight to home and I also didn't want you to be bombarded with lots of new people." Kate took a breath and continued walking, than said, "Though we are going to meet someone now. Her name is Marie Marshall. You'll call her Mrs. Marshall, got it?"

Annie just kept looking where she was going and nodded.

Ten minutes later Kate and Annie walked up the driveway to the Marshall's place. Kate walked up the steps to the Marshall's front door which was under the porch. Kate knocked three times than waited for the door to be opened. Annie just stood behind Kate, clasping her hands in front of her, feeling unsure.

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door then the door was opened to reveal Marie.

"Marie!" Kate said as she gave Marie a big hug in greeting.

"Kate?" Marie took Kate then smiled happily. As she hugged Kate she looked past her and saw Annie standing behind her. She gently pulled away from Kate and asked, "And who is this?"

Kate turned and gestured to Annie to come closer. "This is Annie my, um…" Kate paused. She couldn't do it, she couldn't call Annie her sister but Marie was smart and realised who Annie was.

She smiled gently and crouched down to Annie's level. "Hello Annie, I'm Marie Marshall. You can call me Mrs. Marshall." She paused and looked the child over then said, "Would you like something to eat?"

Annie stared at Mrs. Marshall in wonder. Who was this woman? She thought. She seemed ok so Annie said, "Yes please, Mrs. Marshall."

"Well why don't you come with me sweetie." Marie held out her hand for Annie to take. Annie hesitated then gently took the hand and walked inside with Marie leaving a dumbfounded Kate on the porch.

Kate shook her head and followed inside. She found Annie sitting on a stool in the kitchen while Marie was making a sandwich for her. Kate sat down in a daze as she watched Marie and Annie talk to one another.

How does she do it? Kate thought. She had had soo much trouble just trying to get her to do anything and yet here was Annie happily talking to another adult like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Did you want something to eat Kate?" Marie asked, shaking Kate from her thoughts.

"Ah, yes please." Said Kate.

Annie meanwhile pushed her plate away. "Thanks Mrs. Marshall that was really ni-ice." She yawned.

Marie looked at her with a smile on her face. "Why don't I show you were you can have a sleep while I talk to your sister?"

Annie nodded then said, "But she's not my sister." She paused then added. "Well she doesn't act like my sister anyway."

Marie walked up to the child and gently tweaked her nose. "Have you had a sister before Annie?" Annie shook her head. "Well this will be a fun way in finding out what sisters are like. Now why don't you come with me?" Marie held out her hand and Annie hopped down from the stool and was lead out of the room.

Kate just sat on the stool wondering what was going on. She was just musing about Annie and in the way she reacted to Marie when Marie herself came back into the room.

"Well she really was tired. Out like a light, poor dear." Her eyes caught Kate's. "What an earth have you been doing to that child? She's only eight and what has happened to you? I've never seen you soo tired."

Kate just put her head on the bench top and shut her eyes as she relayed everything back to Marie right up to the point where Annie and she had boarded the plane.

"… And that's when I called you Marie. That's it." Kate let her voice trail away.

"Oh Katie I'm soo sorry to hear about your mother. And what happened to Annie, you were right to take her. I wouldn't have left her, the poor dear."

Kate propped herself onto her elbows. "But that's not the problem Marie. What am I going to do with her? I can't take a leave of absence for the rest of my Navy career and I certainly can't take her onboard with me and besides she has to go to school. What am I going to do?" Kate was looking at Marie with despair in her eyes.

"Have you ever thought about transferring to a land job? That way your job would be 9 til 5 job." Marie suggested.

Kate looked at Marie for a minute before replying. "I can't Marie, I just can't. I love it where I am and the crew are like my family. Please Marie, you can't ask me to give up my career that I've worked so hard to get."

"Kate," Marie sighed as she stared at her with pity in her eyes. "I'm not asking you but Annie needs you."

Kate stared back then blinked as an idea formed in her head. "Couldn't you, you look after her while I'm out at sea? You've done it before, couldn't you do it again?" Kate asked with hope in her eyes.

"For how long Kate? You can't do what you're doing forever, you know that and besides even if I said yes to that, I'd still have to talk to Steve about it. If we had a time frame on it I'd consider it but what you are suggesting is for me to look after her while you go out on patrol. Kate that's just not fair on Annie, its selfish and you know it."

Kate sighed, "Can you give me time to think about it? I mean we've only just landed today and I'm just soo tired…" Kate's eyes fluttered shut. She was gently pulled out of her seat.

"Come on lets get you to bed Katie."

Kate kept her eyes shut as she was lead down the hall to one of the spare rooms that the Marshall's kept. She was gently pushed forwards and landed on the bed.

The last thing she heard was, "You're just like your sister. Both falling asleep as soon as your heads touch the pillow."

**A/N: Yes I've updated again. I honestly don't know when I'll update on this one because things atm are just heating up but I shall try to write more soon. I hope you liked the update and thank you for all those who left a review they really brightened my day.**

**Thanks,**

**Fantasy**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 19

Kate woke up with the sun streaming down in to her room, then she realised that it wasn't her room but a familiar room all the same. She quickly remembered that she was at the Marshalls' and had just flown back yesterday with Annie in tow.

She sat up and swung her legs round so that she was sitting on the side of the bed. She glanced down and noticed that she had fallen asleep with her clothes on. This is becoming a habit, Kate thought. She stood up and tried to brush the creases out of her t-shirt and pants with no success as she exited the room.

She entered the kitchen and found Marie sitting at the table eating breakfast and Steve at the stove cooking pancakes. The smell was intoxicating, Kate's stomach rumbled in agreement. Steve glanced over and laughed.

"Good morning to you to." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "You're just in time to try a batch of my strawberry pancakes with of course icing sugar."

Kate smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Sir." Then quickly add when she saw his look. "I mean Steve."

Kate went to sit down at the table when Marie said, "Why don't you go and wake up Annie and tell her breakfast is ready?"

Kate pulled herself up and went down the corridor to the second guest room. Kate gently knocked on the door. "Annie? It's time to wake up." Kate put her ear to the door and heard some muffling but nothing to suggest that Annie was getting up. Kate shrugged and opened the door to the darken room.

Kate slowly walked into the room and headed towards the lump shape that appeared to be on the bed.

"No! I'll be good mummy, I promise…" whimpered Annie. "…don't leave…"

Kate turned and pulled the curtains back and looked at the girl's small form. She was curled up in foetus position, her head buried in her arms. Her body was rocking slightly.

Kate frowned as she remembered the times she would wake up like that, scared from her dreams. People whose memories were painful and mostly just want to forget, Kate thought as her frown softened as she saw that Annie's movements became more frantic.

Kate moved forwards and gently sat on Annie's bed and gently but firmly called, "Annie, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up." Kate put her hand on Annie's right shoulder and shook her gently awake.

Annie's eyes fluttered opened and without taking a breath launched herself into Kate's arms crying. Kate's arms wrapped them around Annie and her head dropped to the top of Annie's. Kate gently rocked Annie side to side while she made soothing noises. They stayed like that until Annie's cries had subsided and was just sniffing softly.

"Annie?" Kate whispered softly.

Annie sniffled softly but didn't move.

"Annie? I'm here. I won't leave you." Kate paused then whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The head shook frantically.

"Did you want me to stay?" Kate asked gently.

Annie nodded her head still buried in Kate's chest.

Footsteps came down the hall and Marie poked her head through the doorway. She opened her mouth to speak but Kate quickly shook her head and nodded down to the bundle in her arms. Marie nodded then walked quietly away.

A few minutes later Kate's stomach rumbled. Kate turned a bright shade of red as Annie pulled away to look at her, her eyes wide with surprise. Kate relaxed her hold on her.

"Sorry." Kate said sheepishly. "Um, I think its telling me that it's time to eat. What do you think? You hungry?"

Annie's eyes were still wide as she nodded at Kate's questions. Kate waited until Annie released Kate and they both hopped up and went to get some breakfast.

They both sat down at the breakfast table and help themselves to the pile of pancakes. Well, Kate helped herself, Marie helped Annie with hers.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" Marie asked as she sprinkled icing sugar on the pancakes.

"Um…" Annie quickly gave Kate a glance. Kate watched her quietly as she ate. "I slept ok, just a couple of bad dreams." Annie shuddered at the thought of them. Annie then ate quickly. Her pancakes disappeared in a world record. Once the plate was empty Annie said, "May I please leave the table?"

"You don't want anymore dear?" Marie asked concerned.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry."

"Of course. Why don't I show you my garden while Kate finishes hers off?"

Annie looked up at Marie. "Would it be ok if I look around myself please?"

Marie watched Annie carefully then answered slowly, "Of course." Marie got up and showed Annie out the back door.

Once they had both gone out the room; Steve spoke, "Kate, Marie has told me of the situation with you and Annie. We are happy to look after her for a while and honestly I think Marie is quite happy at the prospect of having a 'granddaughter' if you know what I mean." Steve winked at Kate like he had done many of times when she was younger. "I just have one thing to ask, well actually two things." He paused. "One when are you returning to duty and two, what are you going to tell your CO?" He asked with a serious expression on his face.

Kate leaned back after she had put the last bit of her pancake in her mouth and chewed while she thought. She clasped her hands as they rested on her stomach. Once she had swallowed she opened her mouth and spoke, "I'm glad that I have you both on board with looking after to Annie." Kate put a hand up to stop Steve from interrupting, "Even though it's not permanent, I appreciate it. I'd like one more week off to one, get Annie settled and two her things should be here in a couple of days. (A/N: The truck left like two weeks ago) As to what I tell Mike I'll just play it by ear and see what he has to say for himself."

Marie walked into the kitchen and then sat down at the table. "Well?" She asked.

Steve looked at his wife, "She's got it all under control love. So don't worry about it."

"Good. Now what are you two going to do today?" Marie turned and asked Kate.

"Well first off I think I might take Annie and head home. We'll then get her room sorted out and well see what happens from there." Kate tilted her head to the side. "I'm just glad I painted the spare room a light blue. She might like that. Maybe I could persuade her to draw some sea creatures." Kate looked at Marie. "She's quite talented you know. Anyway, time stops for no one and we have things to do so I'll talk to you guys later. I'll just go and get Annie we'll be on our way." Kate stood up and headed for the back door.

"Sure Kate."

Kate opened the back door and found Annie sitting on the porch step.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Kate asked quietly so as not to startle the girl.

Annie turned around and held her hand up for Kate. Kate stared at it then realised that Annie wanted to take her hand. Kate put her hand in hers and pulled her up. Annie didn't let go once she was standing. Kate smiled at her gently then gently led the eight year old back through the house and out the door.

Marie and Steve stood at the front door waiting for them.

"Bye Kate." She gave Kate a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "It was a pleasure meeting you Annie and we'll see each other soon." Marie bent down and gave Annie a kiss and hug then gave her a little toffee.

"Marie, you'll spoil her." Kate said with her arms folded.

"You're sounding like a mother already." Marie said with a smile on her face.

Kate shut her mouth and looked away. She wasn't ready to be called anything when she wasn't sure what was she was doing and where she was going yet.

Steve held out his hand and shook Annie's. "That's how the Navy shake. Maybe the Navy could recruit you when you are older just like your older sister." He said with a wink in Kate's direction. "Bye Kate, I will see you in my office Monday week."

"Yes Sir." Kate then took Annie's hand and walked down the driveway and down the road.

"So what did you think of them?"

"Huh?" Annie turned to look up at Kate with her small mouth bulging with toffee.

"Annie!" Kate said sternly. "You've only just had brekkie and now you're eating sweets?"

"But, but, but, but I didn't have pocket and I didn't want to carry it." Annie thought hard then said, "So put it in mouth so I didn't have to hold it."

"You could have given it to me."

"But I wouldn't have got it back!"

Kate just looked at Annie and then laughed as she saw the look on her face. It reminded her of when she was younger and that was the look she wore when she thought she had won the argument. So with a smirk on her face, "How do you know I wouldn't have just given it back to you? Besides I don't like that kind of toffee anyway."

Annie's eyes looked at Kate's for a moment then looked away defeated mumbling, how does she do that?

Kate wisely ignored it.

They got to the park and were just walking passed the playground when Annie tugged on Kate's hand. Kate looked down at her with her eyebrows raised, enquiring what she wanted.

"Can I have a go on those swings?" Annie looked at her with her eyes wide and her lips pushed together in a puppy dog face. "Please? Pretty please, with marshmallows and chocolate on top?"

"Sure." When Annie went on the swings Kate sighed. Nothing was ever going to get done at this rate but, Kate thought with a smile, it was sure interesting in what the eight year old was going to do next.

Kate went and sat down on the bench as she watched Annie talk to another girl while swinging on the swing.

"Hey." Said a voice behind her.

Kate jumped as she had been preoccupied with Annie and hadn't heard someone approach her.

Kate turned around and saw that it was…

**A/N: hee hee I know, I know I'm evil. I was just writing this and went OMG this would be a good place to stop so I did. Please let me know what you think on this chapter. Do you think I'm going a little to fast with Annie?? I.e. that she is trusting Kate bit more, if that makes sense. Anyway until next time everyone…**

**Fantasy**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 20

Kate turned and saw Pete standing behind her, his huge, tattooed arms by his sides. A surprised look was on his face.

"Buffer? What are you doing here?" Kate asked with a surprised voice.

"I could ask you the same thing Ma'am? You just don't strike me as the playground type person, not that I was insinuating anything." He added quickly as he joined her on the bench.

"I'm sitting here waiting for someone." Kate thought quickly while glancing at Annie to make sure that she was ok.

Pete followed Kate's gazed and saw that she was looking at a miniature version of herself. "Is that…?" His voice trailed off.

Kate kept her eyes on Annie and nodded "Ah huh." She murmured softly.

"When are you coming back that is, if you are coming back?" Pete turned his head and watched his comrade and whom he'd like to think of as a sister.

Kate pulled her gaze away from Annie and turned to look at Pete. "Soon, I promise. I just have so much to do right now that work is the last thing on my mind."

Pete nodded then put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "If you need some help, I'll be here." Pete held her eyes as he said, "I promise." He gave her shoulders another squeeze then got up and smiled and Kate. "I'll see you later, Ma'am." He turned and walked away.

"Buffer wait!" Kate called, causing Pete to turn around and look at her. Annie looked up to see what was going on. Kate gave a half smile and said, "It's Kate, Pete, Kate!" Then she raised her hand and waved goodbye.

Pete smiled and waved then walked away.

"Who was that?" Came a small voice to Kate's right.

Kate turned and saw Annie standing next to her, with dirt on her face.

"That was a dear friend of mine." Kate said with smile on her face.

Annie's brows creased together as she asked, "Is he a special friend?"

When Kate stared at her with confusion on her face she added, "You know, a special friend that gives you a ring and you play weddings with." She paused then added, "Well, that's what Sop…" Annie paused again, "Well that's what someone told me."

Kate laughed when she realised what Annie meant, "No silly." Kate said as she gently tugged her hair. "He's kind of like a big brother, always looking out for me and trying to…" Kate paused as she thought about it. "…to keep me safe. He's saved my life so many times." Kate smiled as she remembered the times she and Pete went on boarding parties that didn't exactly go to plan.

"Oh." Annie's eyes went wide as she finally understood who that man was. She opened her mouth to ask something when Kate cut in.

"It's time to go home. Come along Annie." Kate said as she got and held her hand out for Annie to take.

Annie immediately forgot the question she was going to ask and took Kate's hand.

Ten minutes, later Kate and Annie walked into Kate's house and took off their shoes and walked into the living room.

"I suppose I'd better give you a tour then." Kate said as she got Annie to follow her around the house as Kate pointed out the rooms and important things that Kate thought Annie thought she should know.

They got to Kate's room and Kate stood outside it. "That my room. When I start work again and when I'm home I'll probably be in there doing work. Always knock before entering, ok?"

Annie nodded.

"Well did you want something to eat? A sandwich? I think I have some bread in the freezer." Kate asked.

Annie nodded. "Do you have vegemite and cheese?"

Kate smiled as she remembered eating cheese and vegemite sandwiches when she was a kid. She always kept a store of cheese and vegemite. "Sure I think I can manage that. Take a look around the place and I'll give you a call when lunch is ready."

Kate smiled as she walked down the hallway to go and prepare lunch, leaving Annie standing outside Kate's room. Annie waited until Kate was out of sight before she turned the door knob on Kate's door.

The door swung into the room and Annie looked around the room. It was quite boring, there were a couple of paintings on the walls and the room was really neat. Annie was about to leave when she saw something sticking out of a drawer that was next to her bed.

Annie walked over to the drawer and pulled the drawer open. It was a photo that was sticking out of the drawer. It was creased, as if it had been held and looked at a lot. Kate was standing infront of man with sandy blonde hair. His arms were wrapped around her and she had her hands resting on his. They were both looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"They both look happy." Annie murmured. Is this her special friend? Annie thought. Annie grabbed the photo and went to go ask Kate when the door bell rang.

"Annie! Could you get the door please?" Kate yelled down the hallway.

Annie turned left towards the door, instead of right towards the kitchen. Annie reached up and turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Thank goodness your back Kate. I need those papers on the patrol on the 23rd of September." A man said while he was looking at his pile of notes. He glanced up and noticed no one was there.

Annie cleared her throat to get the man's attention. The man moved his stack of paperwork aside to see who made the noise. Annie's eyes widened and she looked down at her picture in her hand and then looked up at the man's face and realised he was the same man.

"Ah, hi, um, does Kate live here?" The sandy haired man asked his blue eyes looking confused.

Annie just stared at him.

"Annie! Who's at the door?" Kate said as she walked down the hallway while wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Lunch is ready by the way."

Kate got to the door and looked at the new comer. "Mike! What are you doing here? And how did you know I was home already?" Kate gave him a funny look. "What's with all the paperwork?"

Annie looked from one adult to the other, feeling small. "Um, excuse me Kate but, is he your special friend?" Annie asked as she looked at him with a curious look on her face.

Kate looked at Annie completely surprised that she was there. She had completely forgotten about her. She shook her head and said, "Forgive me, Annie this is Mr. Flynn." She gave Annie a look. "He's my boss. Mike this is Annie." Kate said nothing more.

Mike looked at Kate for an explanation but Kate didn't say anything. So Mike decided to take matters into his own hands. "Here Kate." And he handed her his paperwork.

He held out his hand to Annie. "It's nice to meet you Annie and you can call me Mike. Mr. Flynn makes me sound too old." He gave her a wink. Annie smiled and she took his hand.

Annie turned to look at Kate. "I like him." She said smiling. "If he's not your special friend then what's this picture about?" Annie asked as she held up the picture of her and Mike.

Kate paled.

"What photo is this?" Mike asked as he saw Kate turn pale. He was curious. Annie turned to show him the photo when Kate snatched it out of hand.

"It's nothing Mike. Don't worry about it." She looked at Annie. "Go and have your lunch, we'll talk later."

Annie nodded as she gulped. When someone says they'll talk later it means that she was in trouble. She quickly turned and left Mike and Kate while she went to go and get some food.

Kate sighed as she watched Annie leave them. Glad, she was able to stop her from showing Mike that photo. She turned her attention to the man infront of her.

"How old is she?" Mike asked his face serious.

"She's eight." Kate said as she wondered where this conversation was going.

Mike's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me Kate?"

Kate looked at him quizzically, "Why should I have told you? She's got nothing to do with you."

Mike looked at her strangely, "I think I have every right. I mean when were you going to tell me? When she asked who her father was?"

Kate stared at him then it clicked. He thought that she was his child. Kate mentally figured out that Annie would have been born about the time that they had broken up. Kate opened her mouth to correct him but was cut off.

"Did you honestly think that I'd not give you any support?" Mike looked at her. "Kate I've tried to be a good friend but I think I deserve to know something like this. I thought we trusted each other. Obviously I was wrong." He gave her a look that Kate couldn't decipher and he took his paperwork from her arms and went to go when a piece of paper fell to the floor. It landed face up. It was the photo of them.

Mike stopped and stared at it. Mike placed his paperwork on the step and picked up the photo. Kate had gone white again.

He looked at her. "Does she know who I am?"

Kate opened her mouth but Mike cut her off. "Don't bother I can tell by your face that you haven't." Mike turned to go when Kate grabbed him by the arm.

"Mike it's not what you think. She's not my daughter." Mike turned to stare at her. He stepped closer to her. "Who is she then? And why does she look a lot like you?" He stared at her closely. "Please don't lie to me, Kate." He said softly.

Kate looked at him. She opened her mouth but no words came out. How could she explain it to him? He had no idea what she had been through and now he was jumping to conclusions. Kate stepped back from him her eyes closing up all emotion. The only thing was that there was a step behind Kate and she tripped and started to fall back when a pair of hands wrapped around her body and pulled her up.

Kate found herself in Mike's arms. Her head resting on his right shoulder, hands resting on his chest. Mike's arms were tightly around her. Kate closed her eyes and breathed in his smell. She sighed; it had been so long since she had smelt it. With a pang she realised how much she missed it. Her eyes watered and she tried not to cry. She sniffed and his arms tightened around her waist.

"Kate." Mike whispered in her ear.

Kate squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't do it, she couldn't say that Annie was her sister because that meant her life had to change and she knew it had to but she just couldn't say out aloud. Not yet, she thought.

Kate pushed away from Mike and said, "I'm sorry I just, I just can't." She quickly went inside and shut the door, leaving Mike on the doorstep with a haunted expression on his face.

**A/N: Ok I took pity on you guys so I decided to post early. I honestly don't know when I'll post next just thank your lucky stars that it is a long weekend where I am. Please, pretty please let me know what you think. I bet no one thought it would be Buffer, hahahahaha! I always like to throw something in that will throw people off the scent. I hope I succeeded in surprising you guys.**

**Oh, Easy-em, I can't reply to your question because you don't have an account but to your question I'm a young adult, in my early twenties. Thanks for your comments too. To everyone else I try to thank your personally via msg. But THANKS ALL!!!! :D**

**Until next update,**

**Fantasy**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 21

The next day, Kate took Annie to the local school so that she could enrol her. By the time Kate and Annie got there it was ten o'clock.

Kate sighed. Annie had not been co-operating that morning. She had refused to get out of bed and then to eat breakfast, saying that she never ate breakfast.

Kate had to put her foot down with both situations. First, with a bucket of water to get the young girl out of bed and secondly, taking away her dolphin plush toy that Kate had given her if she didn't eat breakfast. Both times the older woman won the arguments.

"Why do I have to go to school? School is boring and I hate it," the eight year old said with a frown on her face.

Kate put a hand to the bridge of nose and pinched it wishing for patience. She then crouched down infront of Annie. "You want to draw sea animals and work out on the ocean, don't you?"

Annie nodded vigorously.

"Well, you have to be able to tell the difference between one creature to another. To be able to do that you need to be able read and write to understand the differences. At the moment, you may not see anything that will be able to help you get to your dream. But, dreams are worth so much more when you put hard work into it."

Scratching her head, Annie put a finger to her mouth as she thought. "So you mean if I do all the stuff at school I'll be able to draw animals when I grow up? But I wanna draw them now!"

"How about we go to the library after this and we'll get a nice book on ocean animals? Will that help?"

"I suppose it'll have to do but it's not the same."

The rest of the morning went without a hitch. Annie was enrolled and she would be starting school the next day. They left the school office and walked down towards the local library.

"Come on Kate!" Annie grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her to the library. When they got inside they didn't let go of each other.

"Come on," Kate led the way to the information desk.

Annie stood on her tip toes and asked the librarian where the ocean books were kept. They were pointed to the back of the library. Annie led the way while Kate was pulled along.

Sitting in a chair, she watched the small girl as she flicked from book to book.

"Can we get this one out?" turning to look at Kate, she begged with her sky blue eyes.

Kate had to put a hand to her mouth to hide a smile that had appeared. She coughed and consented.

"Cool, let's go. I can't wait to start drawing," Annie waited for Kate to get up then walked to the front of the building to take the book out.

A few minutes later the pair walked out into the sunny afternoon.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just wannasaythanksyoudidn'thavetodothat," she said quickly and nervously.

Kate arched an eyebrow then smirked. "You're welcome but now we have to go get some lunch and then get some school supplies for you. I'm just glad we got your uniforms' already, that's one thing less to do."

"Aww but Kate I wanna draw."

Sighing she turned to the younger girl. "Look Annie I know you don't want to do this but the sooner we get this done the sooner you can go draw. Just a few more hours and the afternoon is all yours. Otherwise," she said looking at the girl seriously. "I'll take that book off you and take it back. That book is your reward for being good but if you start playing up, you loose it. Do you understand me?"

Annie looked at Kate defiantly. "I understand but I don't wanna. I wanna draw."

Kate sighed wishing that she was anywhere but here with Annie. "Fine," her voice was short and tight. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at Annie. "The book please and that isn't a request, it's an order."

"No!" Annie turned and ran as fast her leg would take her.

She ran down the path and entered the local park. Glancing over should, she looked to see if she was being pursued.

"ANNIE! COME BACK!!"

Running faster, she didn't see the tree root that was sticking out of the ground. She only noticed it when she tripped on it.

"Ahhh!" the book went flying out of her hand and Annie landed painfully on her left arm.

Footsteps thumped the path behind her. Managing to roll onto her stomach, she saw Kate reach her. Kate quickly bent down to check that she was ok. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched Kate check her scraps and cuts on her legs.

"Where does it hurt?" her voice was calm and brusque, without emotion.

"M-my a-a-arm-m," she said holding out her arm as far as she could she showed Kate.

Kate gently probed the injury and Annie hissed when Kate had found the sore spot. "It looks to be sprained, not broken but I'll get someone to triple check," green eyes met blue ones. "Come on lets get you up and checked over."

Sniffing, the girl did as was told, while clutching her arm. Kate made sure she was steady on her feet then went and grabbed the discarded book on the ground.

"Come on."

Leading Annie out of the park, they walked towards the residential area.

A few minutes later they stopped outside of a house that was neatly kept. Walking up the garden path, Kate knocked on the front door when they got to it.

Footsteps came to the front door. It was pulled open by none other than Chris Blake.

"Ma'am! It's great to see you. How are you? Where have you been?"

"Hey Swain," Kate smiled in greeting then gently pushed Annie forwards. "Swain, are you able to have a quick look at her arm? Then I'll answer your questions."

"Sure," he said as he moved aside to let them enter. "Go into the lounge room. I'll be there in a minute."

Leading the way to the lounge room, Kate made Annie sit down on the couch and then proceeded to wait for her colleague to come.

Chris came in with his medical bag and sat on the small coffee table in front of Annie.

"Hey there," he gave her a warm smile. "I'm just going to have a quick look at that arm and clean up all these scratches. So do you mind letting me have a look?"

Annie shook her head and loosened her hold on her injured arm.

Chris gently took her arm. "OUCH!"

"Swain be careful," Kate hovered over his shoulder, concerned.

"X, its ok I know what I'm doing and I'll be careful," he glanced up at her. "Why don't you go get me some warm water, so I can clean these scraps?"

"Ah, sure," her footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"So let's try again then," he gently took the arm and probed it. "Why don't you tell me your name? And how you know the X… I mean Kate?" he gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'm Annie and why do you call Kate 'X'?"

"Well you see," Chris scratched his head. "I work with Kate on a big boat but you see on the boat we have special names."

"Sort of like nicknames?"

"Yeah like a nickname. So how do you know Kate?"

"She knows my mum and then mummy had to leave and they're making me stay with her. I don't like her. She's so mean. She never lets me do anything, it's not fair."

Chris chuckled, "Annie, unfortunately, its life. It may seem unfair but I know for a fact that Kate really cares about you and even though you don't want to do something she asks, she won't ask you to do something for no reason."

"How do you know she cares? You've only just met me and you should have seen her before, she was going to take my book off me, for no reason."

He wrapped a bandage round her wrist. "Let me know if it's too tight. As to how do I know? Didn't you see the look on her face when I accidently hurt you? She was worried about you, to me that shows she cares about you. As to before, were you doing anything that she didn't want you to do?"

"That's a little too tight could you loosen it a bit?" the hand on her wrist loosened a bit. "Well, she did want to do some shopping and I didn't want to do it. I mean why do I have to do it?"

"Because you need to be already for school tomorrow," Kate was standing in the doorway with the warm water in a bowl, in her hands. "You don't want to go to school without any pencils or paper. No lunch either because you won't have a lunchbox either. Swain is right; I don't ask you to do something for no reason. I want you to be ready for tomorrow," she put the water on the table beside Chris and squatted down infront of Annie. "This is a new place for you and the easier it is to adjust the less stressed you'll be."

"Annie, if it's any help. She bosses me around too," said Chris as he started cleaning the grazes on her legs.

Annie scrunched her face up in pain as the water stung. Chris quickly cleaned her up and a few minutes later started to pack up his things. He turned to Kate. "Her wrist isn't broken its just sprained. Just keep it supported and rest it. It should be better in a few days or so."

"Thanks Swain. Will do. Here let me help clean up."

Grabbing all the rubbish and the water Kate left the room.

"Does she really boss you 'round? Sir?" the voice was small and quiet.

Chris turned around and looked at the child, then smiled. "Of course but you know what? She's saved my life a few times so I listen to her," he crouched in front of her. "My advice to you Annie is to listen to her. She might be able help you, you know and my name is Chris. You can call me Uncle Chris though."

"But you're not my uncle."

"Humour me, sweetie."

"Fine… Uncle Chris."

Chris smiled as he looked at a smaller replica of his co-worker. "Give us five then, to seal the deal then."

Annie slapped his hand five with her uninjured hand just as Kate walked back in.

"We should be going. Come on Annie, let's go get your school things," she led Annie to the door and Chris followed up the rear. "Thanks again Swain and I'll probably see you soon," Kate turned and gave Chris a hug goodbye.

"I thought you were going to answer my questions."

"I thought Annie was pretty self explanatory. See you soon Swain, say hi to Sal and Chloe for me."

"Sure and see you soon. Bye Annie."

Annie smiled. "Bye Uncle Chris."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Chris?"

"Hey! I'm never gonna be an uncle. I'm just taking the opportunity."

Kate laughed and waved goodbye while leading Annie out the gate.

Chris gave one last wave and then went back inside.

**A/N: I know, I know, I know it's been for ages. I've just been really, really busy. It no excuse but I'm sticking to it. I don't know when the next update will be but I hoped you enjoy this one.**

**I just really want to say thanks to all your great reviews. I seriously wouldn't have felt so guilty if ppl hadn't reviewed which, incidentally means I wouldn't have written anymore so yeah… THANKS GUYS!!**

**Just wanted to say to v_flynn, thanks for your kind review. Coz you don't have an account or you weren't signed in at the time I couldn't send you a message to say thanks. So thanks.**

**Until next time,**

**Fantasy**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sea Patrol. The only things I own are; Annie, Marie, Julie and the plot.**

Chapter 22

Later that evening when the two blondes finally collapsed on the sofa in the lounge room, they both sighed happily when everything was accomplished that day.

"Kate?"

Turning her head painfully to her left to look at the child, Kate replied. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for making you run after me today. It's just that, well, you see, Sophia would just let me do what I wanted," Annie paused for a quick second. "I still want to draw, can I draw now please?"

Kate gave the eight year old her full attention. "Everything? I mean, she let you do anything you wanted to? Didn't she make you do things that you didn't want to like…? I don't know, eat your vegetables?" she frowned as she thought about Annie's previous carer.

Annie tilted her head to the side as she thought. "No. She never had to force me to eat my veggies because I like veggies they taste good," her eyes lit up. "Can I have some veggies for dinner?"

"Sure Sweetheart but you have to help me."

"But how can I? My arm still hurts and so do my knees."

"Tell you what I'll let you off the hook for tonight but you can have a bath instead and clean yourself up and by the time you're finished the veggies should be cooking, we can watch a movie or something? What do you think?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"You are so on but I bet I'll beat you. I'll be already and you'll still be doing the veggies."

Kate wriggled her eyebrows. "Oh really? Well, there's only one way to find out. I'll go run the bath and you go get ready for you bath."

Hopping up off the couch, Kate headed down the hallway to the bathroom. She heard a giggle as she started turning the taps on. Once the water was at an adequate level and temperature she turned the taps off and turned to see Annie standing there with a towel wrapped around her.

"Do you want to check the water temp? Is it ok? Too hot? Too cold?"

Annie walked over and stuck an arm in. "It's good."

"Ok, have fun," turning Kate headed out of the bathroom but just as she got in line with the door she turned back to Annie, her face stern. "Make sure you wash yourself properly and I mean properly. We don't want you getting sick."

Annie rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes mum," her hands went to her mouth as she realised what she had said. "I-I-I'm-m s-s-sor-r-r-ry."

Kate quickly went to the girl and knelt. "Shh, its ok sweetheart. I know what you meant and I'm sure mum knew what you meant too," she put her arms around the trembling child.

Annie threw her arms around Kate's neck and sobbed into her chest. Kate froze not sure what to do but then she just remembered what Marie did when Kate was younger. She started to stroke the child's back as she remembered that it was quite comforting.

Annie calmed down after awhile; she just sniffed into Kate's shoulder. Leaning back, Kate looked into Annie's red face. "You feeling better sweetheart?"

Annie just nodded. Brushing the tears away, Kate gently pushed Annie's hair back and smoothed it out.

"You ready for that bath?"

A nod was all the reply she got. "Well, in you get and we'll see who finishes first."

Kate let go of Annie and waited for her to hop into the bath before she left the room. As she headed for the kitchen, Kate thought about what had just happened. She had called her 'sweetheart'. Where had that come from?

As Kate thought about that, Annie was sitting in the bath thinking about how she felt so safe in the older woman's arm. She still missed her mum but it was ok because there were people here that were here to help her.

"Maybe Uncle Chris is right. Maybe she does care about me but does she love me? Or does she do it out of duty?"

Annie thought about it some more while scrubbing herself clean. She even did behind the ears, just incase Kate decided to check. By the time she got out the water, the water was at a lukewarm temperature and Annie's skin was all wrinkled. She was just, towelling herself down when a knock on the door sounded.

"You ready?" it was Kate's voice calling on the other side of the door.

"Yeah!"

Opening the door, she found that Annie had dried herself and was wrapped up in her big towel.

"Let's get you into some warm jammies then we'll put on a movie."

Ten minutes later, after a debate on what pyjamas Annie would wear, both were sitting on the couch deciding what movie they would both like to watch.

"Annie, I don't really have that many children movies. I could always go to the video shop and get one out, if you like."

Moving off the couch, Annie moved to the cupboard that held the movies and rummaged through them. Suddenly she let out a squeal.

"Annie?" Kate frowned. "Are you ok?"

Pulling her head out of the cupboard, Annie held a DVD triumphantly in her hand. It was a Disney movie, Aladdin.

"I didn't know I had that. Well, I guess it must have been living in there for a while," with a smile Kate put the DVD in the machine and waited for it to load.

"Um, Kate?" came a timid voice.

Turning, Kate looked at Annie. "Yeah?"

"When do we get to eat? I'm hungry."

Kate's eyes widened. "Oh NO!" she rushed from the room to save the veggies from becoming a crisp.

Chuckling, the smaller blonde turned the TV on and waited for the disc to load up.

The next morning, a disgruntled blonde stood at the front door.

"Hey, what's with the face?" said Kate as she walked down the hall towards the door with her bag on her should and her keys in her hand.

"I don't wanna go to school. It's boring and this uniform yuck!" the words seem to burst from Annie.

Kate stopped and crouched infront of the eight year old. "Look I know school isn't the most fun thing to do but you'll meet some pretty nice people your own age and you get rid of me for a few hours today," she nudged Annie trying to make her smile. "Come on that's gotta be a plus for you."

Annie's lips twitched.

"Let's go squirt. Let's go to school and show them what the McGregor girls' can do!" opening the door Kate led Annie outside and headed towards the school.

The closer they got to school, the slower Annie walked. By the time they got to school they had about five minutes to find the school. Kate took Annie's hand and dragged her to the office where they had been yesterday to find out where they had to go.

A minute later, both blondes bolted out the door and down the path towards a block of buildings.

"Room 7… room 7… that's 9, 10. Ah, there's 7," Kate pulled Annie along and headed to the door with the number seven printed on it.

Knocking on the door, Kate and Annie entered the room. There were children everywhere, they were all chatting to each other loudly. A head bobbed out from the back of the room and headed towards the pair.

"Hi! You must be Annie, Annie McGregor. I'm Mrs. Bryant, I'm your teacher," holding out her hand she shook Annie's hand. She paused. "You remind me of someone."

"Who, Miss?"

"A young girl I used to teach a long time ago. It would have been just over twenty years ago," Mrs. Bryant smiled then pointed to a desk. "Now why don't you put your bag at the back of the room and take a seat at that desk."

"Sure, Miss," turning to Kate she smiled. "I'll see you after school right?"

Smiling Kate knelt down infront of the child. "You bet. I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you at three."

"Bye," standing up Kate watched Annie walk away.

"Your name is Kate? Kate McGregor?" the voice came from the teacher.

"Yes, that's my name and yours is?"

Looking sheepish Mrs. Bryant held out her hand. "I'm sorry. It's Julie, Julie Bryant though I used to go by the name of Palmer, Julie Palmer."

Kate stared at her for a moment and then it clicked. "You didn't teach in a country town called Padbury, twenty years or so ago?"

"I thought Annie looked familiar. So I get to teach the next generation," Smiling Julie shook Kate's hand. "It's good to see that you've done so well for yourself. All grown up and with a child yourself," sighing Julie looked at her class. "As much as I want to keep chatting I really must get started, maybe some other time. I'd really like to hear how you've been going."

"Of course." Kate gave Julie's hand one final squeeze then left the classroom. "Well I guess it is a small world after all."

Walking down the street Kate headed towards work. She needed to get things sorted so that she could go back to work. "The bills don't pay themselves, I suppose," sighing Kate knew it was going to be a long day.

Hours later, the older blonde was standing outside the classroom as the bell rang for 'home time'. The door was flung open and the children streamed out of the classroom. It was very noisy as they all shouted to one another in farewell.

Kate suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down she saw Annie standing next to her with a huge smile on her face.

"You ready to go squirt?"

"You bet."

Setting off towards home, Annie talked away about what they did in class and how she met a few nice people in class. "There is this really nice girl. Her name is Becca, she's really quiet but she knows the best spots in the school plus, she's really smart too. We played this cool game, its to do with timetables and you have to get to the top of the ladder and to do that you got challenge people," Annie sighed in happiness.

"Why would you want to climb a ladder?"

Annie looked up at Kate surprised. "No silly, its not a real ladder its one that's on the wall and your name is on there."

"Oh, that makes more sense. Now we're just about home why don't you do your homework and I'll make you something to eat. Then you can tell me about the rest of your day after you've done your homework."

"Homework? Yuck, I don't like that stuff. Do I have to?" Annie looked up trying to put on her best puppy dog look.

Kate didn't even look at Annie as she unlocked the front door. "Yes and no arguments."

"Aww Kate."

"Annie the sooner your get started the sooner you will finish. Now go and get started. If you have any problems I can help you."

Annie slowly walked to her room.

"Kids…" Kate muttered under her breath.

After dinner that night, Annie was about to rush to her room and do some drawing when Kate stopped her.

"Annie? Can you wait a moment? There's something I want to talk to you about." Her face was serious as the child turned to look at her.

"Sure but if it's about Mrs. Bryant being your teacher when you were my age then I already know," Annie said as she sat back on her chair.

"I'd love to know what she said but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," taking a deep breath Kate continued. "What I wanted to talk to you about was my job. You do remember that I told you what my job is, right?"

Annie nodded.

"Well you see when I go to work. I don't come home every night because sometimes I'm too far away to do so. You see I'm on a boat and well I can be away for up to ten weeks in a row," pausing, Kate tried to think of a better way to say what she was thinking.

Coughing Annie asked. "Does this mean you have to go away for awhile? Is it because I've been naughty?" her eyes were wide with fear.

"No Annie that's not the reason why I have to go away. I have to go because it's my job. My job is to keep Australia safe, that's why. While I'm away, Mrs. Marshall is going to look after you until I can sort something out on a permanent basis."

Annie's brows shot together as she frowned in thought. "Is it because you don't want me anymore?" standing up, the chair fell over. "Uncle Chris was right you don't love me or care about me. You just do it because you feel guilty," her eyes shimmered as they filled up with water. "Why did you have to come into my life and go? I hate you," turning she ran from the kitchen and rushed out the front door.

"ANNIE!" leaping round the table Kate tried to catch the eight year old but missed and hit the wall instead. By the time she was up and to the front door, Annie had disappeared from sight.

**A/N: I am soo evil. I love it. I bet you didn't see that one coming. I am trying to rush it a little so I can get along with the story more but I'm trying to develop the main storyline more, I guess (the relationship with Kate and Annie). Yes, as you can gather I'm back from my holiday which was nice btw.**

**Anyway would love to hear you feedback.**

**Two things though, one ppl ask me if this is going to have a happy ending or at least will Kate and Mike get together. Originally this fic wasn't going to be a K/M but it is turning into that. I like happy ending but I have no idea how this will end as I am writing this as I go, so please be a little more patient and I will see what I can do. It really depends on where this story will end up at and how it will fit. I hope that made sense.**

**Secondly, I know there are parts in the story that aren't resolved. That's what the ending is for. I know Mike and Kate haven't resolved their problems, as well as Annie grieving for her mum. On top of that there is Annie's minder as well. I will resolve this in time, so again please be patient.**

**Anyway that's enough talk, until next update.**

**Fantasy**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 23

The sea swirled and the rain fell down rapidly. The sky was dark and the boat pushed through the waves.

Kate sat in the chair as she watched waves rise up and splash all over the deck. She sighed…

…_It had taken Kate three hours to find Annie. Hiding behind a bush in the local park, Annie had cried herself out when Chris had found her…_

Kate remembered the relief she had felt when Chris had rung and told her he had found the eight year old. She only wished she had had more time to sort things out with Annie but unfortunately she had to be back on Hammersley the next day and time had ran out.

She remembered Annie's reaction…

… "_Annie thank goodness you're safe. Please don't do that again, I was soo worried."_

_Annie glared at Kate. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean I wanted to come back. I only came because Uncle Chris gave me a hot chocolate. I don't want to talk to you. If you have to go then just go. I don't care. Take me to Mrs. Marshall at least she won't leave me."…_

…And Kate hadn't got another word out of her. She had taken her to Marie's and nothing was resolved. Nothing could be done until she got back. Kate sighed again and pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Ma'am?"

Turning around, she saw Nikki sitting at her station with a pen in her hand and her notebook in the other.

"Nothing Nav, I'm just tired,' she said softly Nikki. "It's just been a hard couple of days."

Putting her notebook and pen in her pockets, Nikki gave Kate her full attention. "You mean with the way the boss has been acting?"

"Yeah, something like that Nikki and other things," she looked at her watch and noticed that she had five minutes to go until her watch ended.

"What other things and do you have any idea why, he's acting like that, Kate?"

Kate turned her head away and shut her eyes. "Don't worry about me and as to the Boss I don't know," though she had an idea on what it might be.

Footsteps pattered up the flight of stairs heading towards the women. Kate and Nikki both turned to see who it was.

Robert entered with a stack of papers in one hand and fighting a yawn with the other.

"Morning," he nodded to them and went to the console. Placing his paperwork next to him, Robert sank into his chair and shut his eyes for a minute. He opened them to see both female officers watching him. "What?"

Nikki smiled, shook her head and returned to her seat. Kate turned back to the chart she was looking at previously.

A few minutes later… "Ah, Ma'am? X?"

Kate looked back to Robert with her eyebrows raised.

"I forgot to tell you that the Boss wanted to see you in his quarters, when your watch is over," he looked at her. "Personally Ma'am, better you then me. If you'd seen how he'd looked…"

"Ok RO that's enough." Nikki butted in.

"But Nav! You should have seen…"

"Enough!" Kate said in a commanding voice. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that the watch was over and that it was time to report to her CO. "Looks like I'll see what mood he's in then," She said softly to Nikki as she headed off the bridge towards Mike's quarters.

Nikki followed Kate until she reached her quarters. She placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Hey, is there anything going on? You know with Annie and everything?"

Turning around Kate looked at Nikki and sighed. "He came around and well things just didn't go well," she glanced at Nikki. "We haven't spoken since then. I'm getting tired of him ignoring me and him being in a bad mood," she paused. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"He's pissed off because of me and he's sorta taking it out on everyone else."

"Kate. Don't say that. It's not your fault. He shouldn't take it out on everyone and well, I'm sure you couldn't have done anything bad."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me Kate."

"I've slept with him!" she whispered fiercely at Nikki, who just stood there stunned. Her mouth had dropped open with shock.

"S-sslept-t with h-h-him? As in, shared a bed with him-m?"

Kate nodded silently.

"When? Oh, my, gosh, you slept with him on your time off and you left him. Ouch!" she gave Kate a reproachful look. "I never thought you the type."

"What!" Kate yelled. "No! No. No. No." she grabbed Nikki by the shoulders and dragged her into her cabin. Pushing the brunette into a chair Kate crouched infront of her. "It was eight years ago, when I was in ADFA."

"Oh," Nikki's eyes closed as she put the pieces together. "You mean you knew him before you came aboard?"

"Yeah, I came aboard only three years ago. He was my instructor before that."

The younger woman's eyes widened. "All those awkward moments, the time with that Morrell woman and with that Roth guy," she punched Kate in the arm. "You sly thing, you! And to think, ET and I were afraid of getting caught when you two had already done it…"

"Nikki!" she squawked.

"What? It's true," there was a mischievous smile on the nav's face; it then slowly faded to a serious look. "So what has this got to do with his current mood?"

"He thinks Annie is his."

Nikki's eyes widened.

"Look I've got to go, I don't want to make him even more moody," Kate said as she got up. "I'll talk to you later about it. Get some sleep."

"You too."

Kate shut the door behind her and headed down the corridor, wishing that she was in bed sleeping.

Knocking softly on his door, Kate closed her eyes as she tried to keep calm and to think rationally. Her eyes opened as the door creaked open.

"Lieutenant," Mike greeted stiffly. "Come in."

Stepping in quickly, she moved to one side so that he could shut the door.

"Sit, Lieutenant."

Kate gingerly sat at Mike's chair while he stood in front of her.

"We need to talk Kate," he said softly, while trying to remain calm.

Looking up at him defiantly, she said, "Damn straight we do Mike. You have no right, taking your anger out on the crew. If you have a problem, don't let it leak into your work life. And, I shouldn't have to tell you this, Mike."

Taking a few steps back, Mike sat down on his bunk watching her. "They've noticed?"

"Mike, we live in each other's pockets. We are like family; they are bound to notice something."

"You're right but that's not what I wanted to talk about," there was a pause. "Tell me Kate…" he waited.

Shutting her eyes she said. "Mike, Annie is not mine.

**A/N: Hee hee what can I say I love cliff hangers! I've always wondered how Nikki would find out about Kate and Mike, it just seemed so right!**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm sorry I forgot to say that last update so yeah. Please keep them coming I do really appreciate them**

**I don't know when the next chappie is coming out but I shall do my best.**

**Thanks again,**

**Fantasy**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

**A/N: Also this chapter swaps from Kate's POV to others. **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to all those wonderful people who have read this story & have faithfully been following it.**

_Previously:_

_Kate was told that her mother was ill and that she has a half sister. Going to Melbourne she reconciles with her mother & meets with her sister, Annie. Along the way, she finds out that her mother wants Kate to take guardianship of Annie._

_Saving Annie from her old minder, Sophia, Kate makes the decision to take Annie back to Cairns with her. Just before they leave Kate & Annie's mother passes away._

_Things are not going smoothly as between the sisters as, both of them are dealing with the lose of their mother. Also Annie is feeling insecure as she is in a new place._

_Kate wants to go back to work, so she gets the Marshall's to look after Annie while she is on Patrol. On the eve before Kate had to go back to work, Annie had run out the front door because she thought Kate didn't love her & that she only looked after her out of guilt. Luckily, Chris (Swain) found Annie but between that night & Kate going back onboard Hammersley things hadn't been reconciled between the two sisters._

_In the meantime, Mike thinks that Annie is Kate's child & he is really angry at the fact that she never told him. Kate just doesn't have the courage and is not ready to acknowledge that Annie is her sister yet & she lets things get worse between. _

_So bad infact, that Mike start taking his anger out on the crew that Kate has had enough. She goes and confronts him & ends up telling him that Annie is not his…_

**Now without further ado…**

Chapter 24

Mike stared back at her, clearly not believing her.

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Look Mike I'm not trying to lie to you. She is not my child. She and I share the same mother, that's it. That's why she looks like me because we both look like our mother," she looked into his eyes to show it was the truth. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Commander Marshall or Nav or Swain."

Sighing Mike lowered his head. "I believe you Kate. It's just… you know we did drop things kind of quickly and well, I'm not the kind of guy that would not support his kid and I know you…" his eyes going intense, "well, I thought I did. The Kate I know would have been stubborn and would not have said a word to me, preferring to do it all herself. Am I right?"

Kate looked away and thought about the question. Turning to answer him, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Jumping to her feet Kate moved to the door but Mike was faster.

"What?" he asked abruptly.

"Sir, Commander Marshall is on the phone for the X," Robert paused, "it's urgent, Sir. He said it can't wait."

Turning to Kate, Mike motioned to her to go and take the phone call. Passing him on her way out, Mike said softly in her ear. "This discussion isn't over."

Nodding Kate left and followed Robert out to the bridge. "Thanks RO but you didn't have to come and get me. He wasn't going to do anything to me. Actually, I think he's in a better mood now."

"Ma'am, I didn't lie to the Boss. Commander Marshall is really on the phone for you. I wouldn't have interrupted if it wasn't the truth. I don't do that," his brown eyes locked with Kate. She could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Oh." Shaking her head to herself she smiled as she went to the SAT phone. "I should have realised but thanks anyway," turning her attention her attention to the phone she said, "Lieutenant Kate McGregor speaking."

Just as Kate sat down onto a chair Nikki came in to see where she had gotten to. Looking at Robert, Nikki asked, "Who's she talking to?"

"Commander Marshall."

"WHAT!" gasped Kate, her face going pale.

Robert and Nikki turned to watch their XO's face going paler & paler as she listened into the phone. A couple of minutes later, Kate placed the phone back in its cradle and turned to stare out the window.

"Ma'am? Ah… Kate?" Nikki asked tentatively, "is everything ok?" Nikki watched her friend's face closely.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine." Kate answered distractedly. "I'll be back later, I'm gonna get some sleep," standing up abruptly she left the bridge.

"What just happened Nav?"

Nikki turned to look at Robert her face mirroring his, "I have no idea but I'm gonna find out."

"When Ma'am? I mean, she's gone to bed & actually shouldn't you be in bed too?" his brow was furrowed as he thought about it.

Yawning Nikki nodded. "Hmm… you're right. I'll do it after I've had some sleep. Morning RO," she said sleepily as she left the bridge.

Stumbling into the cabin she shared with Kate, Nikki glanced around to see where her roommate was. Seeing a lump on the bottom bunk, she gathered Kate had already gone to bed. Climbing in her rack, Nikki shut her eyes and drifted off not hearing the soft whimper coming from the bottom bunk.

Robert sat at his station on the bridge doing paperwork; his crewmates started to enter and began to start their work for the day.

"RO, anything to report?" asked Mike as he entered the bridge at a brisk walk.

Robert's mind quickly went back to Kate on the phone an hour earlier, "No Sir, nothing to report."

"Good. Ok everyone listen up, we are still on course to our destination. I want Buffer to start some drills on…"

Mike's voice faded away as Robert thought about the incident that happened that morning. Something was not right, with the X & that made him uneasy. Thinking hard as to why he'd come to that conclusion he asked himself several questions. _Was it the way she had reacted on the phone to the Commander? Or was how she wasn't really listening what Nav was asking her?_ _Both,_ he concluded. _It was out of character,_ his eyes widened as he realised that was what was bothering him. It also surprised him how much he had come to rely on the X.

"RO? RO? Leading Seaman Dixon?!"

Robert jumped as he realised he was being spoken to or rather being yelled at. "Sir?" he said with a sheepish look on his face.

Mike sighed, he had a feeling it was going to be one of those days. "RO please pay attention. Unless it's got something to do with work, don't want you way off with the fairies."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

"Good, now what I was trying to get you to do was to get in touch with the locals & let them know our ETA (estimate time arrival). Next, I want Charge to…" his voice fading as RO got on with getting in touch with the 'locals'. With his thoughts completely on the job he soon forgot about the morning's incident & his uneasiness.

Awaking before her alarm, the brunette went to the bathroom to refresh herself & to wake up properly before the day got started. _Well, before _my_ day gets started,_ she amended.

By the time she was out of the shower & dressed her roommate was up & going through her own daily ritual.

"Morning"

"Yeah," was all Nikki got from her. Suddenly, everything fell back into place as she remembered the events from the previous "day" (A/N: her day ended when she went to bed, I hope that makes sense)

"Kate," she said softly so as not to startle her but her blonde companion was busy folding her already folded clothes while sitting on her rack. "Kate they should go into the 'dirty's bag'."

Stepping closer to her companion, Nikki gently pulled the item out of her hands and threw it into the basket. "Score!" she said as it landed in the spot she aimed for. Turning her attention back to her friend, she sat down onto the lower rack. Grabbing Kate's hand she held them while looking her in the eye. "What wrong Kate?"

Nikki's eyes stayed on Kate's as she watched her friend.

"I-I-I… I just can't Nikki. I just can't," she said as she pulled away & headed into the bathroom.

Her brows furrowed as gazed at the closed door wondering what was going on in the head of her friend. "Can't what?" she whispered to herself.

Washing her face, Kate stared at her reflection._ Why did this have happen?_ she thought. _I may scream & yell & wish I didn't have this extra responsibility but I do care. Why, oh why didn't I check everything, make sure I dotted all the "I's" & crossed all the "t's"? I'm smarter than this, I know I am & yet I made the one mistake & now she's gone. Annie's gone, taken by a woman who wants revenge for some twisted reason._

Her eyes glazed as she remembered the conversation with Commander Marshall…

"_Commander Marshall."_

"_Lieutenant, Kate. I have some news." He sounded hesitant. "Annie's been kidnapped."_

"_WHAT!!"_

"_Kate, calm down and just listen. We are doing everything we can here. We will find her, I've got the local cops & I've pulled a few strings and I've got the FEDS looking into it. Some woman with brown hair. Annie seemed to know her. They picker her up after school before Marie got there. The teacher thought everything was in order when Annie gave the woman a hug. She called her 'Sophia'. I don't want you to worry, Kate. I'll keep you in the loop while you're away. I'll get Hammersley to come back to port as soon as but the current mission you're on can't be delayed. The wet season is coming & they need shelter. Also Kate, keep this to yourself for now & don't try anything stupid, that's an order. I'll see you as soon as things are able, until then, I'll keep in touch via email & phone. Take care now."…_

Kate's eyes hardened. "When I get my hands on that bitch, Sophia, I'm gonna kill her," she said softly to herself. "But first things first, I've gotta get home. I will save her, I will." Looking at herself one last time Kate marched out of the bathroom with a determined look on her face.

**A/N: I know, I know, I know I haven't updated in such a long time. This little thing called life got in the road, it's made things very hard & hectic. I should have the next chapter soon but as for the one after that I'm not sure hopefully my imagination shall kick in. Thank you to all those who have sent msgs to me to keep giving me the motivation to keep writing.**

**Until next chapter... which I hope won't be too long in coming,**

**Fantasy**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I do not own Sea Patrol. This chapter is dedicated to my mum. Without her I doubt I'd have posted this one so soon.**

_Previously:_

_Kate was told that her mother was ill & that she has a half sister. Going to Melbourne she reconciles with her mother & meets with her sister, Annie. Along the way, she finds out that her mother wants Kate to take guardianship of Annie._

_Saving Annie from her old minder, Sophia, Kate makes the decision to take Annie back to Cairns with her. Just before they leave Kate & Annie's mother passes away._

_Things are not going smoothly as between the sisters as, both of them are dealing with the lose of their mother. Also Annie is feeling insecure as she is in a new place._

_Kate wants to go back to work, so she gets the Marshall's to look after Annie while she is on Patrol. On the eve before Kate had to go back to work, Annie had run out the front door because she thought Kate didn't love her & that she only looked after her out of guilt. Luckily, Chris (Swain) found Annie but between that night & Kate going back onboard Hammersley things hadn't been reconciled between the two sisters._

_In the meantime, Mike thinks that Annie is Kate's child & he is really angry at the fact that she never told him. Kate just doesn't have the courage & is not ready to acknowledge that Annie is her sister yet & she lets things get worse between. _

_So bad infact, that Mike start taking his anger out on the crew that Kate has had enough. She goes and confronts him & ends up telling him that Annie is not his._

_Unfortunately they both get interrupted as Robert informs Kate that she has a phone call from NAVCOM. After the phone call Kate doesn't seem herself and certain crew members wonder why._

_The reason why, is that Annie has been kidnapped by her previous carer Sophie and Kate is unable to do anything…_

Chapter 25

"Good morning X, Nav. I take it you've caught up on you sleep & are ready to help out finding the missing child."

Kate's eyes widened for a minute, thinking Mike knew. "C-child?"

"Yes, a child that's wondered off from their family. X, I'd like you to organise a search team, while I get the rest of the group to help sort out the rest of the town." He looked at Kate to make sure she understood. "You know the one that a cyclone went through?"

Swallowing, she said, "Y-yes Sir."

"Is there something wrong Nav? You've been staring at the X for the last five minutes." Mike asked mildly amused at Nikki's expression.

Nikki turned to give Mike her full attention. "To be honest Sir, I'm not sure. Ma'am?" her eyes flickered over to Kate.

There was silence as everyone watched the three. All wondering what was going to happen next.

Kate shook her head & tried to stay calm as she replied. "Nothing's wrong."

"Good. Now let's get moving."

Kate nodded & turned to Peter to organise the search team.

An hour later, two groups of two were on the beach all geared up & ready to go.

Pete spoke to the group, "Alright guys, we need to do this quickly & efficiently. There is a child out there & she needs our help. Remember, to stay in contact. Alright let's move out."

Walking away with Chris in tow they headed away from the beach & into the bush, looking for any clues that might lead them to the child. They headed east towards the other coast, where they were told by the child's mother that the little girl often went there to collect shells.

Kate kept her eyes peeled as she walked in silence with Chris. She couldn't help but think about Annie the further they walked.

"I have to find her," she whispered to herself but Chris overheard her.

"Don't worry X we'll find her."

Kate nodded, wishing it would be true. Lifting her foot over a fallen branch, she misjudge how high to lift her foot & stumbled. Chris caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You ok?" his brown eyes full of concern.

Kate steadied herself before answering. "No, not really. Anyway, let's keep moving. The sooner we find this child the sooner we can help the rest of the crew with the rebuilding."

Chris watched her carefully as Kate walked on ahead. His eyes widened as a thought came to him. "This child reminds you of Annie doesn't it. You can't help but think 'what would you do in this situation if it was her?' Its ok, to worry but remember she's back on the mainland safe and sound. Nothing is going to happen to her," he said trying sooth her fears.

Kate in the meantime had frozen, she couldn't move. Chris put his hand on her shoulder & squeezed it in a comforting gesture. "That's just it Chris," she whispered so softly that he had to lean in to listen. "She's already been taken & I have no idea where she is & I'm…" sniffing Kate wiped her eyes. "I'm so worried about her. I can't even leave until Hammersley is tasked to."

Kate turned around to face Chris. "I failed her Chris. I failed her. I promised I'd be there for her but I wasn't & some woman has taken her & I have no idea what she's going to do to her." Her eyes caught Chris's. "What do I do?" her eyes pleaded with his. "Please tell me what to do."

He gently pulled Kate into a hug. "Shh, I'm here for you & I'm sure the police are looking for her as we speak." He stood there & held her for a minute or so before Kate pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I didn't m-mean to breakdown like that but…" her voice trailed off.

"It's fine, I'd react the same way if it was Chloe," his eyes widening when he realised what he said. "I mean, I'm still worried but…" he looked at her helplessly.

Kate patted his arm. "It's fine, I understand what you mean." She paused & took a swig from her water container. "Let's keep moving. The sooner we find her the sooner I can find out if there is any progress made with Annie."

"Sure Kate. Oh & Kate, if you need someone to talk to my door's always open." Chris said as he found a piece of rope on the ground. Picking it up he pocketed it.

"Thanks Chris," she replied as she turned to lead the way.

Pushing past the last branch, Kate surveyed the landscape before her. There was a breeze blowing gently back into her face, blowing her hair out of her face. The picture before could've been on a postcard. The sand was white & the sea a crystal blue colour.

Chris led the way down to the water's edge. Kate stayed under the trees trying to find any evidence of the missing child.

"Swain!"

Turning instantly, Chris ran to Kate's side to see what she had found. There, half buried in the sand was a pink thong (A/N: that's Aussie footwear).

"Do you think...?" Kate dropped to her knees to dig out the item.

"I dunno Ma'am, I'll radio through & get the Boss to ask the parent's."

While Chris walked away to radio through to Hammersley, Kate continued to move the sand around, just incase there was anything else buried in the sand. A few minutes later, Kate stood with the shoe in her hand & headed towards Chris.

He had just put his radio back in its spot by the time Kate had reached him.

"Apparently, the child was wearing pink thongs the last they saw of her. Though whether these are the same, I'm not sure but chances are it is. I mean how many kids would wear pink thongs?"

Kate smiled. "You have a lot to learn Swain, wait til Chloe gets older. Annie… ah Annie, likes blue but she has a fair few pink things," swallowed Kate.

Chris put a hand on her shoulder. Kate nodded then turned so that she could focus on the task at hand. _It would do me no good to loose focus, _she thought.

"Oh Ma'am, the Boss also said the parents told him that there was a cave of sorts just further 'round the bend. She could've headed there; I told the CO that we'd check it out."

"Sure, sounds good. You lead, as you seem to have more an idea where it is than I do."

Chris stepped around Kate & led the way, while still keeping an eye out for anything that was out of the ordinary. Ten minutes later they had reached their destination.

_It's not really a cave,_ she thought as she looked at the natural landmark infront of her. "It looks more like a shallow bowl on its side than a cave, surrounded by lots of rocks"

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean but it would be a place that could give some sort of shelter. Maybe Dana, (A/N: that's the girl's name) moved a little further around."

"DANA!!" Kate yelled as loudly as she could. "DANA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly to their right, there was a sound, more like a shuffle. Kate looked at Chris & motioned silently for him to go wide and see if he could see what it was, while she headed straight towards the sound.

Moving as stealthy as possible, Kate crept closer to the sound.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Chris from right infront of her.

Kate moved quickly through the maze of rocks & found Chris with a dog in his arms. It was a little scruffy terrier.

"Aww, its soo cute."

"Cute? I wouldn't call me cute." Chris joked.

Rolling her eyes, Kate gently patted the dog. "Now, I wonder where this little guy came from?"

The dog squirmed in Chris's arms while barking loudly. Kate covered her mouth to hide the smile that came to her face. Coughing so she could talk without laughing, Kate said, "Let's get a move on."

"Aye Ma'am."

"I'll let the Boss know that we've found the animal but we should keep moving," pausing Kate looked at the little fluff ball. "Are you gonna carry the little guy the whole time or are you going to make some sort of leash?"

"I'll work something out while you let the CO know." Chris said as he crouched down to find something in his pack while maintaining his hold on the pup.

"Charlie two this is X-ray two, do you copy?. Over."

X-ray two this is Charlie two, yes we copy. What is it? Have you found the girl?"

Kate took a quick breath then replied. "No Sir we haven't but we've found a dog and…"

"MA'AM!!"

"Hang on Sir," turning quickly Kate made her way back to Chris. "What is it Swain?"

"The dog belongs to a Dana Green. Is it the same Dana we're looking for?" his eyes held hers' for a moment.

Pulling her radio out of its spot, Kate began speaking into it. "Charlie two this is X-ray, sorry for the abrupt cut off but the dog appears to belong to a Dana Green. Is this the same person we are look for? Over."

"X-ray two this is Charlie two, yes that is affirmative. Dana Green is the same person. The girl may be close by. Keep looking for her. Is there anything else to report, X-ray two? Over."

"No nothing else Sir. Over."

"Keep me posted X. Over and out."

Putting her radio away, she surveyed the land very carefully wondering where a little girl might go in a situation like this. "She's probably close by," murmured Kate.

"What was that X?"

"Oh, I just thought that Dana probably isn't to far away, I mean this pup is her friend and I don't think she would leave him. Do you?" she asked concerned she had misinterpreted the situation.

"Nah, I think you're right. Let's go." Chris stood up with the pup attached to a piece of rope. "I knew I picked this piece of rope up for reason."

Walking ahead of him, Kate climbed over the rocks and headed around the cave to see the rest of the beach. Landing on sand, after the small climb down Kate noticed foot prints in the sand.

"Swain, what do you think?" she asked as he caught up to her.

"Let's keep moving," he said with a nod.

Moving inland Kate led the way until the puppy started barking and pulling the leash as hard as it could.

"Is the little guy trying to get away from us?" Kate asked watching the antics of their little four-legged companion

"She could be leading us to the little girl."

Following their guide, the pair walked further into the bushland until the puppy stopped abruptly.

Crouching down beside the little dog, Chris started talking to her. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Kate ignoring the conversation walked away from the pair as she surveyed the land, looking for any place that a little girl might decide to hide in. "DANA!"

As she got about five hundred metres away from her partner she heard a tree rustle. "Dana?" Kate said loudly.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice croaked from behind the bushes. "Please? Please answer me. Please?"

Still in visible contact with her partner Kate signalled him over to her.

"What is it, Ma'am?" he asked quietly.

Ignoring the question, Kate moved to push the bushes aside and found there was a big hole in the ground. It was about five metres deep and four metres wide.

A small child was sitting in the middle of the hole.

"Dana?"

The child looked up. "Yes, that's me. W-where d-d-did you c-come from?" sobbed the girl.

"My name is Kate and this is Chris. We've been looking for you. Your mum is worried about you and look who we found," stepping aside Kate allowed Dana to see her little dog.

"Tillie!"

"Here," Chris said as he handed Kate the dog. "Dana are you hurt at all?"

"No Mister, I don't think so. I have a couple of scratches but I think I'm ok."

"Swain can you get her out?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. If I use the rope that I used as a leash I should be able to get her out. You'll have to hold the dog though."

"No problems. You do what you've got to do and I'll let Hammersley know that we've found her."

While Kate spoke to Hammersley, Chris was able to get Dana out in no time at all. While Chris was examining Dana he said quietly to Kate. "I'm sure Annie will be ok. If this little one can come out fine, then so should she. Have faith, they'll find her. I know they will," while touching her gently on the shoulder in comfort.

"I hope so Chris, I truly hope so."

**A/N: Ok so it's been so long in updating, I'm soo sorry but I just haven't had the inspiration. I still don't have the inspiration and I think it shows in this chapter. It's not as good as what I wanted it to be but still… I want to thank all you guys for reviewing, you guys are the ones who make me keep writing when I would have stopped so long ago.**

**Hopefully everyone is still in character, please feel free to let me know if I haven't.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**Fantasy**


	27. Interlude I

**A/N: Ok I don't own Sea Patrol. The only thing I own is the plot and some of the characters.**

**This chapter is a little bit in the past. It's also in 1****st**** pov and its from Annie's.**

Interlude

School was fun. I liked my teacher and I'd made lots of friends. I still miss Mummy lots but I know she'll always be with me. Well, that's what Kate says anyway.

Today had started off badly, with Kate leaving me at Mrs. Marshall's place while she went to work. Work, well that's what she said but I didn't believe her. It was because she didn't want me anymore or that she only looked after me out of guilt.

The day had gotten better as time wore on. There was a maths test in class and well maths wasn't always my strongest subject but I did really well with a fifteen out of twenty. I was soo proud that I showed Becca my test at lunchtime. Mind you, she being a genius she had gotten a nineteen but she was so happy for me.

The best thing that had happened today was when I was leaving school. Mrs. Marshall was going to be late as she had told me this morning and that I was to wait with Mrs. Bryant until she got there but I saw someone who looked strangely familiar.

"Mrs. Bryant can I go to the bathroom?"

After getting the nod I slipped into the bag area and snuck out the door to where I saw the familiar person. She was standing in the same spot looking for someone.

"Sophia?" I yelled. "Sophia!" I yelled again as ran to her.

"Annie, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm here to take you home."

"You are? But Mrs. Marshall was suppose to pick me up."

"Well, she couldn't make it so she asked me to," she answered with a smile. "Let's go."

"Wait I have to get my bag and let Mrs. Bryant know," I said turning back to go get my bag.

I'd just about gotten to the door when Mrs. Bryant came to the door. "There you are Annie. What took so long? Did you get stuck in the toilet?" her eyes sparkled with humour.

I hesitated then smiled back at her. "No, I just saw Sophia. She says she to take me home as Mrs. Marshall can't come. I was just coming to tell you and to get my bag."

"Sophia? Who's Sophia?" her eyes looked over at Sophia with a look, at the time I didn't know what it meant but now I knew it meant with suspicion.

"She's my carer. She looked after me when Mummy was in hospital. Can I go now Miss?" I gave her a pleading look. I really wanted to catch up with Sophia. It had been soo long.

Crouching down infront of me, Mrs. Bryant looked me in the eye. "Are you sure you know this woman? It's just something doesn't feel right here. Actually I might ring, Mrs. Marshall and get her to verify it. Why don't you come with me and we'll get this sorted out."

"NO! I want to go with Sophia. She will get me home in no time. I promise," I moved away and headed for the door.

"Annie!"

"Is there a problem?" said a voice with a husky accent.

I was trying to get around the desks when I looked over at the door. There was Sophia at the door waiting for me.

"Sophia, Mrs. Bryant won't let me go home with you," I said a bit sadly.

"No that's not true Annie. It's just I want to make sure that you'll be ok. If something happens to you…" she looked at me with sadness. I wish Kate would look that way at me.

"If that is the problem is there anyway we can resolve it because the sooner I get her home the sooner I can go do some shopping," Sophia gave Mrs. Bryant a smile. "You know how children are, its hard to take them food shopping. So I thought it would be easier to take her to Mrs. Marshall's and then go do that instead of the other way round. If you think it would help ringing Mrs. Marshall go for it but I'm really pushed for time. I have a lot to do this afternoon," she said glancing at her watch.

"Well I'll just go get the phone. Annie why don't you come with me," Mrs. Bryant said as she headed for the door. Looking over my shoulder at Sophia, I sighed.

"Julie!" a young woman came running up to us just as we were heading to the office. "I'm glad I caught you, Matthew, your husband is on the phone and said it was important and urgent," the woman looked anxious.

"Ah…" glancing at me she hesitated. Then glancing at the young woman she asked. "Can you please ring Mrs. Marshall and make sure its ok for Annie to go home with a woman Sophia."

"Sure. I'll see to it."

"Thanks," she said as she dashed off.

"Well, come on lets go," the woman said sighing. "Like, I haven't got anything else to do."

"Please Miss, I do know Sophia and she will take me home. If you let me go, you won't have to waste your time ringing Mrs. Marshall when I know it will be ok," well, I'd hope so.

"Oh, alright, off you go," the woman said smiling in relief. "You have a good afternoon."

"Bye," I yelled as I turned to head back to where Sophia was.

Sophia took my hand and we walked out of the school grounds at a fairly brisk pace. We were walking down the main street when we turned left into a side street.

"Sophia? This isn't the way to Mrs. Marshall's." I said.

"We're taking a short cut, besides I have to get something first," she said glancing down at me. "Is that ok Annie?"

I shrugged. I usually do what grown-ups wanted me to do anyway. Besides, I didn't know the area too well as I had just been here for a few weeks.

We were walking past some cars that were parked on the side of the street, when we stopped at a grey van. While unlocking the doors, Sophia grabbed my hand. "I don't want to loose you dear," was her explanation. "In you hop."

Climbing into the back of the van, my stomach dropped, it was dark and smelly and something was telling me not to go in there. Turning to my companion, I asked; "Can't was just keep walking?"

"No!" she snapped then she coughed and put a smile on her face. "I thought your legs might be tired. I know mine are so I thought it would be easier to drive back," she said smoothly.

I looked at her strangely because I knew it wasn't that far. I mean it was closer to Mrs. Marshall's place than it was to Kate's but it was still walkable plus Mrs. Marshall said it was good exercise to walk. Before I could say anything the door was slammed shut, darkness surrounded me.

"Sophia! Sophia! Please open the door it's too dark. Please?" I whimpered.

I heard a noise of a door opening and shutting behind me. I blindly made my way to the front, where I had heard the noise coming from. I was about to open my mouth and ask again for some light when I heard voices.

"I've got her. It was all too easy, I knew she would follow. She's just too stupid to think."

"Are you sure she won't be a problem?" said a man. He had a gruff voice so I decided to call him Gruffer.

"Of course, she won't be a problem. She lurves Sophia," she said while laughing. "Now all we have to do is get the money out of her big sister, the money that she owes me for looking after the brat and then they can be happy families again."

"So how much are we talking about?" asked Gruffer.

"Oh I'd say about quarter of a million. I mean I had to look after her for about five years that's five years of my life wasted and for what? I want some compensation for it all. Now let's drive."

The car started up and I slowly sank to the floor holding my knees. Why didn't listen to Mrs. Bryant, I should've let them call Mrs. Marshall. I wonder what Kate would have done in this situation. She'd have been really brave; well she said she helps protect me at work, so that means I've got to be brave for her, to keep her safe.

As I sat there my mind wondered. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open of closed. Gradually my thoughts slowed and…

**A/N 2: Ok its been a while and I didn't think I'd be updating so soon but I do feel bad for you guys having to wait. There will be another interlude as I feel that I have to show what is happening to Annie after she has been kidnapped. I was thinking maybe a little bit on the Marshall's as well. Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks for your constant support and I hope this makes up for the wait.**

**Thanks again,**

**Fantasy**


	28. Interlude II

**A/N: I don't anything apart from the other characters outside of SP and the plot.**

_Previously:_

_Kate was told that her mother was ill & that she has a half sister. Going to Melbourne she reconciles with her mother & meets with her sister, Annie. Along the way, she finds out that her mother wants Kate to take guardianship of Annie._

_Saving Annie from her old minder, Sophia, Kate makes the decision to take Annie back to Cairns with her. Just before they leave Kate & Annie's mother passes away._

_Things are not going smoothly as between the sisters as, both of them are dealing with the lose of their mother. Also Annie is feeling insecure as she is in a new place._

_Kate wants to go back to work, so she gets the Marshall's to look after Annie while she is on Patrol. On the eve before Kate had to go back to work, Annie had run out the front door because she thought Kate didn't love her & that she only looked after her out of guilt. Luckily, Chris (Swain) found Annie but between that night & Kate going back onboard Hammersley things hadn't been reconciled between the two sisters._

_In the meantime, Mike thinks that Annie is Kate's child & he is really angry at the fact that she never told him. Kate just doesn't have the courage & is not ready to acknowledge that Annie is her sister yet & she lets things get worse between. _

_So bad infact, that Mike start taking his anger out on the crew that Kate has had enough. She goes and confronts him & ends up telling him that Annie is not his._

_Unfortunately they both get interrupted as Robert informs Kate that she has a phone call from NAVCOM. After the phone call Kate doesn't seem herself and certain crew members wonder why._

_The reason why, is that Annie has been kidnapped by her previous carer Sophie and Kate is unable to do anything. The previous chapter was the first interlude and it showed how Annie got kidnapped. This is what happens afterwards…_

**A/N: This chapter is from Annie's pov and Marie's pov. You should be able to work out when it changes. But just a quick note, Marie's is only short. The next chapter will be from Kate's pov.**

Interlude II

There was a lurch and I was thrown forwards. Managing to land on my hands I was able to stop myself from falling over again. I realised now that the van had stopped moving and there was no noise coming from the front of it.

I pushed myself to my feet and moved closer to the door. _If I could just surprise them I might be able to get away,_ I thought. Crouching, I waited with bated breath for the door to open.

Hearing the jangle of keys I knew they would open the door soon. Taking a deep breath in I got ready to push on the door. There was another sound as the bolts were pulled away from their slot. The door started to move and I pushed against it with all my might.

It flew open and I jumped down and ran away as fast as I could.

"Get her!" called Gruffer.

I ran even faster. Footsteps pounded the cement behind me. I really wanted to look back and see how far ahead I was but I had a feeling I'd fall over if I did.

Looking around quickly I realised there wasn't much around. I was in the middle of no where running away from Gruffer and Sophia.

There was a lone tree up ahead. _If I could just get there and climb it maybe I'll be safe. _Sweat trickled down my back as I ran. I managed to get to the tree and started climbing it as quickly as I could.

Once I was up high enough I looked back the way I came. There was no Sophia or the other man. Puzzled, I climbed higher to see further. There was house just on the horizon with the Van that I'd came in. A smaller speck was walking back slowly to the house.

I smiled, I'd gotten away but no sooner had I smiled when I realised that my situation wasn't any better. Glancing around, I saw that the sun was setting and there were no other buildings in sight. All there was, was small bushes, a couple of trees here and there and sand.

Climbing slowly down I realised I had nothing to eat nor drink. _What was I going to do? And what will Sophia and Gruffer do in the morning? _I wondered."I want my mummy," I said sniffling. "I want Kate."

_I'd let her down. I'd let my little Kate down._ I thought miserably._ All I had to do was look after Annie and I couldn't even do that. It was all my fault, if only I hadn't got talking to the young salesman, if only I'd not had an afternoon nap… IF only._

"Marie, love?"

Glancing up I saw my husband's worried face. "I'm sorry Steve, what were you saying?"

"It's not your fault Love, so don't berate yourself over it. It was not your fault."

"But Steve, I should have been there on time, if hadn't had my nap I wouldn't have been running behind time, if I hadn't started talking to that nice young man I would have been there. It is my fault," looking fretfully at her husband. "What will Kate say? I've let her down."

"Oh Love," putting his arm around me he pulled me tight. "We will find Annie. We just have to have faith. I've spoken with Annie's teacher and she told me everything she knows. Some eye witnesses saw a grey van and the police are following up on that." He pulled away from me and took both of my hands. "We will find her Marie, we must."

The sun rose brightly. It was the first time I'd seen the sunrise since moving here. It was beautiful. The sky brightened slowly or quickly, I wasn't sure but then tinges of orange, gold and even purple shot over the horizon. The sun made its way over the horizon like a ball growing. The colours streaked over the sky and the shadows gradually disappeared from the ground as the sun kissed its surface.

Moving away from the tree I found a stick in the ground. Drawing a cross I marked each end with a letter; N, S, E and W. Not knowing which way I came from made it hard trying to get back home but if I could work out which way was what I could maybe get to the coast and then home.

Wracking my mind I tried to remember the formula on working out directions…

"_Annie? What are you doing?" came a voice from behind me._

_Looking up I saw John and I smiled at him as I moved over to show him what I was doing._

"_A compass Annie-girl. Hmm and what might you need a compass for?" he enquired raising a black eyebrow._

"_Well you see Taffy cat wants to go to England to visit the Queen and I can't talk her out of it. So I'm trying t o point her in the right direction so at least I know she'll be ok but I remember seeing on TinTin _(A/N: I love that show!) _that he had a compass so I'm deciding which letter I like best. I wish there was an A on it coz I'd pick that one."_

"_Ah I see," he said as he sat down next to me. "Do you know what the letters stand for?"_

"_They mean something?" I asked thinking it was silly but still I was curious._

"_They stand for directions." Pointing to each letter he said their meaning. "This is North, this South, this East and this one is West. Now to give directions you need to know where you are. Now in Australia we are on the East side aren't we," he said smiling at me at my expression, I think._

_My mouth had fallen open as I nodded._

"_Did you know that the sun rises in the same place every morning?"_

_I shook my head. I was never up at that time and had never thought about it._

"_And it always sets in the same spot everyday to. What I'm trying to say is that the sun rises in the East. So it rises on this side of Australia and sets in the West side of Australia. So, if the sun rises here pointing on the compass and sets here, where is north?"_

"_Here," I said pointing to the N…_

Smiling I remembered the lesson he'd given me that day. He'd shown me how to use that philosophy with the real sun. _I never realised that that would come in handy one day._

Looking back at the sunrise I knew that was east. Looking away from the sun I knew that was west. With east to my left and west to my right, in the middle was north.

Glancing back the way I'd come I turned and headed north. _Hopefully I'll reach the beach eventually._

"Hopefully," I whispered.

**A/N: Ok, I know from the last few chapters I've apologised for taking so long to update. I have been busy and I know I haven't been fair to you guys to I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry.**

**For the first time in a while I'm on holidays which are really nice. I will try and update once more before my holidays are over but I'll see how I go.**

**Thank you to all those who have stayed loyal, I don't deserve it but I really appreciate is all the same. Thanks again and if you have time to write a review I'd really appreciate it.**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the update,**

**Fantasy**


	29. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't own sea patrol just my own characters and the plot.**

Chapter 26

Being out at sea was always something that Kate loved. It was always something that could help soothe her. The waves lulling the boat when going to sleep at night and seeing the rich blue colour touch the horizon in all direction when out in the middle of it.

But right now Kate was far from calm. She was off duty and was currently pacing her small cabin, trying in vain to get rid of her anxiety. A knock on the door bought her rushing to open it.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"X, can you come with me please?" Mike stood before her with a frown on his face.

Kate nodded and followed Mike out of her cabin and headed to the deck. Finding a quiet spot Mike stopped and turned to his second in command.

"X, I need to know what's going on. You've been jumpy and agitated and down right in a bad mood this whole voyage. I think the only signs I've seen of the X that I know is a smile when I told the crew that we were heading home. So I ask again what is going on?" Mike leant against Hammersley as he gave Kate his full attention.

"Sir?" Kate said hoping to play the dumb blonde.

"Don't 'Sir' me Kate. Tell me."

"Look Sir… Mike, it doesn't matter. We are going home and right now that's where I need to be." Looking up Mike with a desperate look she tried to control her emotions. "I should have been there," she whispered her eyes locked with Mike's. Her eyes filled with tears. Mike gently pulled her into his arms. "But I wasn't and after five days, five days Mike! I have been waiting, wishing, and heck even praying that we can go home as fast as we are able. I don't care if the police say they have it under control, it's never under control,"

Pulling out of Mike's arms she went to rail. "She's out there somewhere and with someone who is insane. She could get hurt or even killed and I wasn't even there to try and protect her."

Sucking in a deep breath Mike said, "You mean Annie don't you."

Kate nodded as she leaned into him.

"Why didn't you say anything to me? We could have got Commander Marshall to let us come home quicker."

Laughing bitterly Kate looked at him. "Who do you think told me Mike? Why do you think we are going home now not three weeks later?"

"Oh," was all Mike said as he gave a sheepish look. "Kate, why don't you get some sleep? You like you could use it, besides when we get home you'll need to be alert if you are going to help me find Annie and get the creep who took her."

Pushing Kate below and directing her to her cabin Mike helped Kate get into bed. The moment her head touched the pillow Kate was out like a light.

"We will find her Kate, we will."

Once HMAS Hammersley was docked, the crew left for shore leave.

"Hey Ma'am!" shouted Billy (aka Spider).

Kate turned to the young sailor.

"Are you going to come to the pub?"

"Sorry Spider but I have urgent matters to attend to. You go and have fun," turning abruptly she left.

She was halfway to HQ when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You know you could have waited for just a couple of minutes," Mike panted.

"Sorry," was all her got in return.

Flying up the steps Kate walked briskly into HQ. Knocking and then entering Commander Marshall's office Kate waited to see what the update was on her sister. Mike stood close behind her giving his silent support.

Steve looked up as he put the phone back in its cradle. "Lieutenant, Lieutenant- Commander. Please take a seat."

Mike sat down but Kate leant against the other seat refusing to sit. "Sir, with all do respect can we just cut the chase and tell me, have you found Annie yet?" She was staring hard at Steve begging him to say yes.

Sighing Steve replied slowly as if weighing his words with great care. "Look Kate, I'm going to be honest with you. We haven't had any luck yet. The police are doing all they can. They have a witness who saw Annie getting into a grey van and drive away on the day of her disappearance but the Police are at a dead end with that. The vehicle seems to have left Darwin. They have patrol areas searching for the vehicle outside of town. They are doing everything they can."

Letting the information sink in Kate slowly sat down. "Ok, what can I do to help? And don't say for me to sit around to wait for the Cops to bring her home, you know I can't do that." Kate paused to take a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "Tell me… What. To. Do," she said as her voice gradually rose.

"Kate," Mike said trying to calm her down. "Just breathe."

"Oh, butt out Mike. You don't understand, so just butt out!" Kate snapped at him.

Studying her face in great detail, Mike stood up. "If that is what you want Kate but know I'll always have your back." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he drew level with her. "Always." He left the room.

Kate swung around following his figure through the window. Turning to Steve she said, "I didn't mean it. I- I'm just worried about Annie and I haven't been able to do anything while at sea and now you're telling me I can't. I just can't handle doing nothing."

"I know Kate, I know. Look I don't know what to tell you but I know there is one thing you can do. If you would as a favour to me," he said looking at her hopefully.

"What?" said Kate as she dragged the word out in curiosity.

"Can you talk to Marie? She feels terrible about what's happened. She keeps blaming herself and I'm really worried about her. You know she cares about Annie and you know she would protect that child, like she protected you when you were young." (A/N: read innocencia perdido if you want to understand that reference)

Kate didn't hesitate. "Yeah sure, I can do that." She sighed. "You're right I should go see Marie. Thanks Sir. Was there anything else?"

"No but as soon as I hear anything I'll let you know. Mind you, you'll probably hear it before me."

"Thanks Sir. I'll see you later then." Kate tried to give him smile but couldn't. Walking out of the office she went to find Mike.

After asking a few people around the headquarters, she found out that he had left to go home.

Fifteen minutes later found Kate outside Mike's door. Kate raised her hand to knock but hesitated. _What would she say? Would he even let her talk or would he slam the door shut?_ Taking a deep breath Kate knocked on the door.

Footstep could be heard getting closer and closer to the door. The door suddenly swung open revealing a CO in a t-shirt and boardies. "Kate," he said softly.

"Mike, I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I didn't mean it. I was just, no, I am upset and worried about Annie and I'm just frustrated about getting nowhere and I took it out on you," she said hurriedly while her eyes got lower and lower until she was staring at the floor.

"I'm really sorry. It's just- just I've let her down Mike. I promised her that I'd take care of her and then this happens." Her eyes flew to his. "She thinks I don't love her. We argued before I left and I just keep thinking what happens if I don't see her again. The last time I saw her she thinks I don't want her, when infact she means the world to me!" Kate's eyes widened at what she said but as she thought about she realised it was true.

"Kate," Mike said softly as he pulled her close. "I understand. Look even if Annie isn't mine, she's still yours and it's the CO's duty to look after his crew and Annie is as part of that crew as you are. We will find her and as I said before I'm with you," he said as he stroked her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Kate, lets get you home. You're tired, exhausted emotional and physically. I promise tomorrow we'll start looking for Annie but for the rest of today you are going to rest and take care of yourself. Ok?" Mike said as he still held the blonde close to his body.

Sniffling Kate nodded into his shoulder then mumbled into his ear. "Just don't leave me Mike. I need you, please don't leave me."

"I won't Kate, I won't."

**A/N: I know the plot really hasn't developed much but I felt that I really couldn't skip when Kate told Mike and when she got back to land.**

**I know, I know, I know, I updated in like two days! Shock horror!**

**I do want to thank my regulars especially: punkprincess, XkaitlynX, langfieldl & stars! Thanks you guys, this story wouldn't be where it is without you. **

**As to the rest of you guys who read it, I hope you enjoy reading it but I'd really love to hear your thoughts on it.**

**Thanks again,**

**fantasy**


	30. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

_Previously:_

_Kate was told that her mother was ill & that she has a half sister. Going to Melbourne she reconciles with her mother & meets with her sister, Annie. Along the way, she finds out that her mother wants Kate to take guardianship of Annie._

_Saving Annie from her old minder, Sophia, Kate makes the decision to take Annie back to Cairns with her. Just before they leave Kate & Annie's mother passes away._

_Things are not going smoothly as between the sisters as, both of them are dealing with the lose of their mother. Also Annie is feeling insecure as she is in a new place._

_Kate wants to go back to work, so she gets the Marshall's to look after Annie while she is on Patrol. On the eve before Kate had to go back to work, Annie had run out the front door because she thought Kate didn't love her & that she only looked after her out of guilt. Luckily, Chris (Swain) found Annie but between that night & Kate going back onboard Hammersley things hadn't been reconciled between the two sisters._

_In the meantime, Mike thinks that Annie is Kate's child & he is really angry at the fact that she never told him. Kate just doesn't have the courage & is not ready to acknowledge that Annie is her sister yet & she lets things get worse between. _

_So bad infact, that Mike start taking his anger out on the crew that Kate has had enough. She goes and confronts him & ends up telling him that Annie is not his._

_Unfortunately they both get interrupted as Robert informs Kate that she has a phone call from NAVCOM. After the phone call Kate doesn't seem herself and certain crew members wonder why._

_The reason why, is that Annie has been kidnapped by her previous carer Sophie and Kate is unable to do anything. The previous chapter was the first interlude and it showed how Annie got kidnapped. This is what happens afterwards…_

Chapter 27

Kate awoke the next morning feeling very tired and miserable. For a moment though, she couldn't remember why she was feeling that way until it all came flying back to her. A moment later she sighed and went to get up when she found herself tangled up in her sheets and an arm…_An arm?_ She thought.

Rolling over she turned to see who the arm belonged to. It was none other than Mike Flynn, the ex-boyfriend, her friend but sadly and probably most importantly her boss. Sighing again, she de-tangled herself and got out of bed trying in vain to not disturb the other being.

"Kate?"

Without looking at him she said, "I'm going for a shower, just stay and relax," she said as she grabbed the things she would need and walked to her bathroom.

Feeling a lot more refreshed Kate, headed out into the kitchen where she could smell something nice cooking.

"Mike?"

The said person turned around with a spatula in his hand and with an apron on. "Hey I thought you might be hungry. I'm making bacon and egg toasties. Why don't you take a seat and I'll just finish these off and you can just relax for a moment," he paused and then said with a twinkle in his eye. "If you can," he challenged.

Narrowing her eyes as threw him a glare she sat down. "See I'm all relaxed. So where's the food?"

"Demanding little thing aren't you," Mike commented as he slid a plate of egg and bacon toasties towards his second in command.

"I am not," huffed Kate as she picked up her breakfast and started eating. As Mike came around and sat on a bar stool next to her.

Mike smiled. "I can just see you as a little kid doing that," as soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them, especially seeing the look on Kate's face. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't think." Putting an arm around her he held her for a moment, until he felt her pull away.

"Thanks Mike but its ok. I have to get over it and start doing something useful if I'm going to find her," she said with a small smile.

"Ok, so what's on the agenda today," Mike said as he tried to change the subject for Kate's sake.

"So far all that I can think of is going to see Marie for Steve's sake…" shooting a quick glance a Mike she corrected herself. "…for the Commander's sake. Then I was going to see Annie's teacher who bizarrely enough was mine when I was her age. It is a small world I guess," she said with a shrug.

Mike sat there looking at the blonde with a surprise look on his face. For the amount of time he had known her he had never found out anything about her past, meaning the time before she had joined the Navy. He had always wondered what she was like as a kid, seeing Annie had once again made him curious. He remembered when they had been seeing one another he had tried to ask her but she had always changed the subject and somehow without him figuring out she did it.

An hour and a half had past and Kate was standing outside the Marshall's front door, hesitating to knock on the wood. Taking a deep breath she knocked wishing she had taken Mike's offer of accompanying her to the Marshall's. Listening, Kate could hear footsteps coming to the door. When the door opened Kate was surprised at the appearance of her dear old friend.

"Oh Marie," she said as she flung her arms around Marie's shoulders pulling her into a hug. She felt the older woman tremble in her embrace. "Shhh, it's ok Marie. It's ok," she soothed.

Getting herself under control, Marie gently pulled herself out of Kate's embrace and ushered the younger woman into the house. Once both women had taken a seat on the lounge in the lounge room Marie started to talk but was interrupted by Kate.

"Marie, I don't blame you in the least," she held her hand up as the older woman started to protest again. "No! If it's anyone's fault it was mine, I shouldn't have left with an argument between us and I should have told Annie about Sophia's character. I'm her guardian," Kate paused and a thought came to her. "If it's anyone's fault it's Sophia because when I get my hands on her," she said as her voice dropped dangerously and her muscles tensed. "You had no idea about Sophia and I only told you about her in passing not in great detail as I didn't think she was a problem but I misjudged her, I was wrong."

"Oh Kate, if I only I wasn't held up, this wouldn't have happened."

"Marie," Kate said sternly. "For the last time it is not your fault. I don't hold it against you and I'm Annie doesn't either," she said softly. "If you really want to help, stay positive for me, I think I'm going to need it in the coming of days. I know you, you won't give up and while I know she is out there neither will I."

Leaning over to the young blonde, Marie grasp her hands and squeezed them gently. "You're right Kate, we mustn't give up," she said determinedly. "Why don't we have a cuppa and brainstorm with where they might have gone. We can pool our thoughts together as I was here when she was taken and you know Sophia and Annie better than me. Maybe, just maybe we might get lucky. What do you say?"

Squeezing her hands back she agreed. "But only for a little while. I have to go see Julie Bryant, Annie's teacher. As you say I might get lucky."

Later that afternoon, Kate stood on the jetty and watched the sunset with Mike. There were a couple of clouds scudded across the sky and the sea was gently lapping up onto the beach. Gripping the rail, Kate surveyed the landscape before her.

"Hey, are you ok?" came a concerned voice.

Kate looked to her companion and sighed. "I didn't find out anything new and I feel like I'm wasting time."

"Kate, you never waste time. You went and saw the Commander's wife and made her feel better and you got to brain storm with her. I'm sure something will turn up soon, you just got to have faith," he said softly as he put an arm around her.

"You're right, every little bit helps. I've just got to have patience. I think I'm gonna head home," she said as she turned away from the ocean and heading towards the houses. "You coming?" she said when she didn't hear any footsteps following her.

"Sure," he said. Then a bit more quietly he finished. "Always."

Walking down the street together Kate scanned the area hoping against hope that she would see Annie, when something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper lying on the ground under a tree. Moving towards it, Kate ignored Mike's query and picked it up. Unfolding it, Kate looked at it and paled.

_My name is Annie and I'm eight years old. I used to live with my mum but she went to heaven and now I stay with my big sister Kate. She is pretty cool. I like my friend Becca too._

It was dated the day before Annie had been taken. Tears came to Kate's eyes as she read the note again. She felt arms wrap themselves around her and Kate leaned into it crying quietly.

"Annie, thinks I'm pretty cool," Kate commented as her tears subsided after a while.

"Well, if she thinks you're pretty cool we had better find her then," Mike said with a little smile.

Kate looked up at him and gave a small smile in return.

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm bad and I'm sure half the people following this story have run out of patience as this was suppose to have come out months ago. I do apologise and I hope this makes up a little for it.**

**I know it's a bit of a filler but I did have to conclude some plots eg. Marie feeling guilty about Annie's disappearance. I've started the next chapter but things are hectic with my classes but I shall try soon.**

**Thanks again,**

**Fantasy**


	31. Interlude III

**A/N: A few things, one I don't own Sea Patrol and two and this is the most important, what I write about Aboriginals' is not necessarily true. I've used basically my knowledge from school (which was a long time ago) and it most likely is not accurate, I mean no disrespect nor do I mean to offend anyone. This is purely fictional.**

**Oh and the interlude is from Annie's POV plus others'.**

**With that in mind enjoy…**

_Previously on Sea Patrol:_

_Kate was told that her mother was ill & that she has a half sister. Going to Melbourne she reconciles with her mother & meets with her sister, Annie. Along the way, she finds out that her mother wants Kate to take guardianship of Annie._

_Saving Annie from her old minder, Sophia, Kate makes the decision to take Annie back to Cairns with her. Just before they leave Kate & Annie's mother passes away._

_Things are not going smoothly as between the sisters as, both of them are dealing with the lose of their mother. Also Annie is feeling insecure as she is in a new place._

_Kate wants to go back to work, so she gets the Marshall's to look after Annie while she is on Patrol. On the eve before Kate had to go back to work, Annie had run out the front door because she thought Kate didn't love her & that she only looked after her out of guilt. Luckily, Chris (Swain) found Annie but between that night & Kate going back onboard Hammersley things hadn't been reconciled between the two sisters._

_In the meantime, Mike thinks that Annie is Kate's child & he is really angry at the fact that she never told him. Kate just doesn't have the courage & is not ready to acknowledge that Annie is her sister yet & she lets things get worse between. _

_So bad infact, that Mike start taking his anger out on the crew that Kate has had enough. She goes and confronts him & ends up telling him that Annie is not his._

_Unfortunately they both get interrupted as Robert informs Kate that she has a phone call from NAVCOM. After the phone call Kate doesn't seem herself and certain crew members wonder why._

_The reason why, is that Annie has been kidnapped by her previous carer Sophie and Kate is unable to do anything. The last chapter of Annie was her point of view on how she was kidnapped and by whom (Sophia). _

_The last chapter showed Kate taking comfort in Mike's presences and trying to find a lead on her missing Sister Annie. She talked to Marie and then to Annie's teacher Julie but found no joy. Just before the chapter concluded Kate found a note from Annie on her way home (for those who didn't work out Annie had thrown it away previously). It made Kate feel a little better and even more determined to find Annie. _

_Here's what happens next…_

Interlude III

By the time the sun was up in the middle of the sky I had to stop. It was so hot; I was thirsty and hungry as well. I had stopped under a gum tree and hoped none of the gum nuts would fall. I remembered it happening once and it had hurt.

_Stupid heat, why did it have to be such a long way from the coast?_ I thought. But then again it had been such a long drive from where they had taken me to that house. I had dozed off halfway through the ride.

Relaxing as best as I could I waited until the sun was lower in the sky before starting back on my journey. I was still thirsty and licking my lips was starting to hurt as they were dry and starting to split open.

The flies had been buzzing around me all day. _I only hope that the mozzies don't have another feast on me later, like they did last night_, I thought crossly.

It could have been an hour or three or four or even ten minutes but for all I knew it was a long time since I'd had a drink of water. I stumbled as I had stopped watching where I was going. Paying attention once again I saw a flattened area about one hundred metres in front of me.

Excited I walked faster, trying to see what it was a bit better. Once I had reached it, I had realised that it was a dirt track. _Which way do I go?_ I pondered in my head as I stepped onto the track.

_**Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie;**_

**Sophia's pov**

"This was more trouble than it was worth. How could you have let that stupid brat go? She's only a 'lil' pipsqueak," Sophia said huffily.

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to run as soon as I'd open the doors? I'm not a mind reader," said her partner in crime who Annie had dubbed Gruffer.

His real name was Derek and he was part of this because he had fallen for the ex-nanny. He couldn't really understand why they had to take the little girl but he figured that Sophia had a good reason.

"She won't get far anyway. She hasn't the first idea how to survive out in the Aussie sun. So she'll come back, Soph. So don't you worry she'll come back, where else would she go?"

"Hmm… maybe you're right, Sophia replied slowly. "But, what if you aren't? What if she does some how manage to find her way back?"

"Out here, you've got to be mad. We drove a long way. It would take her days just to get to civilisation. Not that I know much about wilderness survival," was Derek's reply.

"If she doesn't show up by night fall we go after her at first light. You got that!"

Meekly he replied. "Yes Love."

_**Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie;**_

**(Back to Annie)**

The track was flat at least; there weren't too many holes though I usually found them as they were hard to see. I was so tired and it was dark, I was feeling for the track slowly step by step. I really just wanted to sleep but I knew that it would be too hot to travel in the day which I had only just found out after trying today.

My mouth was soo dry and my lips hurt soo much. "I wanna go home," I croaked softly into the night. "I want Kate…" I sat down and felt tears come to my eyes. "I won't cry, I'm not a baby. I won't cry." I croaked.

I heard a noise but it was just the wind. I shivered, it may be hot in the day but at night I found it got quite cool. Shivering again I looked up and I gasped.

It was beautiful, the dark sky was like a painting of little shiny dots thrown across the sky. Like the painter hadn't cared where the dots had landed. It was soo big and looking at it, it was just, just, now what was that word… magical.

I looked down back at the ground and knew I just had to get up. I wanted to show and share this with Kate, _and the only way to do it, is to get home… back to Kate._

Getting up slowly I brushed myself down and started walking, feeling that track, step by step.

(A while later)

My feet were tired, I couldn't take another step even if I tried. Looking around I could see a pinkish tinge on the horizon.

"I'll just sit for a minute," I croaked. That was the last thing I remembered, before everything went black.

Opening my eyes I found, that there was a roof but not a roof above me. It looked like it was made out of some sticks. Turning I found myself in a little hut, there wasn't much in the hut but I noticed that I was on a mat and surprisingly it was quite comfortable.

Suddenly an elderly woman with dark coloured skin came into the hut and headed towards me. I moved to the back of the tents as fast as my legs and hands would carry me and remembering at the same time that these people were called Aboriginals', the Indigenous people of Australia, well that's what they told me in class.

She said something to me but it sounded like gibberish. I couldn't understand her. I was scared but she knelt down in front of me and placed a tray, well I think it was a tray in front of me. She pointed at me and then at the tray. Did she want me to eat it? It didn't look very nice.

Slowly, very slowly I moved closer to the tray and picked up a berry-thing. I popped into my mouth and tried to chew it but I could my mouth was too dry so I spat it back out.

"Please," I whispered. "Water, please." I showed her drinking by using my hand as a cup.

The woman pointed to the other dish and I noticed what looked like water. I picked it up and drank it. I tried to drink as much as I could but the woman pulled the water out of my hands and shook her head at me saying something. She put the dish to her lips for a second and then did it again. I couldn't work out what she meant. I looked at her sadly, I wanted the water so much but she wouldn't let me have it.

She came closer to me and I tried to move back but I was too tired to. She lifted the dish to my lips and I got a mouthful and then she pulled it away. She did it again and then it clicked, I had to take little sips. That's what she wanted.

Eventually she stopped with the water and again pointed to the plants. I picked one up and ate it. It tasted tangy and strange but I swallowed it. I couldn't eat anything more though because I felt a little sick. So I laid back on the mat.

The elderly woman seemed to understand because she pulled the dishes away and patted me on the head gently. I blinked a few times and then I yawned. Then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok, you can start throwing things at me now. I know it's been a long time with updates and I'm sorry. I can only hope that it was worth the wait. I would like to thank all the people who have been kind enough to review my story over the time but I'd really like to thank CarlyBee96 and Raluca for reminding me to write some more on this story. Hopefully I'll write some more, though it might be a while.**

**Thanks again,**

**Fantasy**


	32. Interlude IV

**A/N: I don't own Sea Patrol. Nor am I an expert on our Indigenous people in Australia.**

Interlude IV

Sophia's POV

The car was driving along at about one hundred and forty kilometres an hour. Sophia was sitting in the passenger seat looking out into the distance, looking for a blonde haired child. She was ignoring her companion as kept her concentration focused on looking for the missing child.

Suddenly she noticed the car slowing down.

"What the hell are you doing Derek? We have to find the lil brat!" snapped Sophia. It was hot and the aircon had packed it in and the breeze, what there was of it, was warm.

"I need to… relieve myself. Is that ok?" he asked sarcastically. The weather wasn't the only thing running hot. The inhabitants of the car were running hot too.

"Fine!"

Hopping out of the car, Derek went round the front to go off to the side of the road. He paused as he heard a roaring sound in the distance. Minutes later he could see a four wheel drive heading towards them, driving like a bat out of hell.

By the time the car was a hundred metres away, the four wheel drive which was a silver Landcruiser had slowed. Sophia popped her head out the window. "What the hell are you doing? Do your business and let's get out of here."

Derek slowly moved to the side of the road as he kept an eye on the incoming traffic. The car finally drew along side their van. The driver wound down his window.

"Hey, you guys ok?"

From the looks of the driver he was a farmer, his attire was a singlets with a checked shirt over the top. He had an akubra hat on to. His skin was weathered and tanned.

"Nah, we're fine. Just had to stop off to lighten the load if you know what I mean," Derek said with a quick grin to the guy.

"Ok, you have good one. See ya later."

The man wound his window up and drove on leaving dust in his wake.

Once finished his business, Derek hopped back into the van and drove on. Heading for home.

"Make sure you keep an eye out for that lil trouble maker Derek. You here me!" Sophia said angrily.

Derek sighed. If he knew this was gonna happen he would've said no to Sophia. "Yes Ma'am."

_** Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie;**_

One week later…

Annie's POV

Miserable. That's what I felt at this moment. All that effort and pain all gone to waste and the day had started out so good…

_The sun had risen in the East for the seventh time while I had been staying with "Jilly's" tribe. Jilly is the woman who had been looking after me since I had woken up in that little hut. It's not her real name because her real one is really hard to say._

_I've noticed that the people of this tribe like to pat my head, maybe it because I can't understand them and they can't understand me. I somehow worked out that they mean no harm and I've worked out that today is the day I can go home. It took a couple of hours and pointing and drawing to work it out but I finally understood._

_Someone is going to take me. One of the tribesmen, they seems pretty nice and the kids that are my age have fun ways to amuse themselves when they have spare time. One of the best things is that they like to sing at night especially to the young ones to help them to sleep._

_Anyway morning came and they had given me some food and some water. My friend, who was going to help me to get home, carried them for me. _

_By mid morning it was hot but my guide knew the way and went through shady areas to avoid the sun. By midday we had our lunch and we rested until it was cool enough to continue._

_By the second day I was getting tired again. The guide stopped at we had got to a sign. It said;_

_**Darwin 3km**_

_There were other towns on there but they didn't matter much. My guide patted me on the head and pointed towards a flat area which I realised was a road. He then pointed to which way I had to go; well that was my guess anyway. I smiled and waved goodbye as I walked towards home._

_I glanced back but I couldn't see my guide anywhere. I shrugged and walked on._

_Walking slowly, I heard a noise from behind me. I realised it was a car. I stepped to the side of road and started waving. If I could get a lift it would save my feet. I waved and shouted and the car flashed its lights._

_I smiled thinking I would be home in time for afternoon tea. It was when the car got closer that I realised it was a van, the same van that had dragged me out into nowhere in the first place. _

_Panicking I ran from the road and towards Darwin at the sametime but my legs were tired and it was hot._

"_There she is! Get her Derek!"_

_I recognised Sophia's voice and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me but I could hear the thump of footsteps behind me. I glanced back, which I shouldn't have done because I didn't see the rock in front of me and I tripped…_

The rest was history I thought bitterly as the van bumped its way along the road. Gruffer, I mean Derek had caught me. He said he was sorry but he couldn't do anything now. He put me into the van and he had given me a mandarin when Sophia wasn't watching.

That had been hours ago and I was hungry again as well as thirsty. Armed with my mandarin peel I had it ready so I could throw it into the face of whoever opened the door. I knew that I probably wouldn't make it this time as they would probably be ready for it but still I hoped that I could manage to get away.

The van finally slowed and I shivered as I realised the sun must be getting lower in the sky. I moved to the door and crouched ready to throw my weapon at them. The van stopped and I waited breathlessly.

There was a creak and the door was opened slowly. I threw the peel and ran. I got past the man but suddenly there was another set of hands grabbing me before I could get away.

"Come here you little brat!"

I was dragged by Sophia to the house. I kicked, I screamed, I even tried to bite her but it was useless. Sophia dragged me to the cupboard and put me in there. There was a turning of a lock and then the footsteps receded.

I hammered at the door, trying to get out. I kicked at it but it would not budge. Slowly I turned and sat down tired, hurting and lonely.

"Kate, please come, please?" I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks. "I'm trying to get home Kate but I, I can't do it by myself anymore," I said as I started crying. "Please Kate, please?"

_** Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie; Kate & Annie;**_

Derek's POV

I had, had enough. I was tired, was sunburnt and Sophia was being a pain in the ass. She really wanted the kid, why? She said that Ann, Amber, Ashley was her's and that someone had kidnapped her. She had showed me the photo's and home movies and I had felt sorry for her.

I had tried to get her to call the police but she said the woman who had taken her had her connections with the police. I felt something was sus (aka suspicious) but I always tried to see the best in people and well she said she loved me but the way she's been acting lately, I have to wonder sometimes… actually all the time to be quite honest.

She said that when she had picked the kid up that she had worked it out with the one who had taken her and that it was all sorted. It wasn't until we had got to the house and the girl escaped that I noticed there was no bags apart from her school one in the van. I had always wondered why she had chucked her in the back instead of up front but still I remember thinking at the time, it's none of my business.

Then when I started seeing photo's of the girl on the news, I realised that Sophia had been lying to me. We were still looking for the girl and I had hoped that she was ok. When we picked her up I had no choice but to put her in the back as I had found out Sophia had a new accessory, a gun. There was nothing I could do but when that farmer had pulled along side I had hoped he may have noticed the van and may have told the Police.

Luckily Sophia didn't know that I had some sleeping pills. Hopefully I could slip a couple into her drink tonight and then get the kid out and to safety. I knew I was in trouble with the law but hopefully they might be a little more lenient.

I saw her shove the girl into the cupboard. Now I knew why she took the food out of it. At least the little mite not have starved if there was something in there.

When Sophia was in the loo (to put who knows what away) I grabbed some biscuits and a small bottle water and shoved it in the cupboard. "Here kid, sorry it's not more."

By the time she came back, I was sitting on the couch making like nothing happened.

Time went by and I had managed to slip one pill into the meal that Sophia was having. I waited until she was asleep then I went to the cupboard to get the little one out.

"Shh," I said. "She's asleep but I don't know if she'll hear or not. Let's get you into the van and get you home."

Her eyes went wide and she nodded. She was quiet I give you that but just as I thought we had got to the van. There she was with her gun pointing at the girl.

"Derek? What do you think you are doing?"

I was angry. "What do you think? I'm takin' her home to her folks. Where. She. Belongs. You know, did you even really love me?" whilst I was talking to her I motioned to the girl to run.

"Of course I did, right up until two minutes ago when you tried to let the brat go," she paused. "You know what, I don't think I really need you anymore," she said as she smiled at me. It wasn't one of those nice smiles either; it was like looking at a snake right before it pounces you. "Call this your severance pay," she said as she pointed the gun at me and fired.

Annie's POV

The man fell with a cry. I screamed but I couldn't move. I was frozen stiff with surprise. Sophia turned away from the man and looked at me. She looked really scary too.

"Now you get inside now or I'll shoot you too. Move it!" she yelled. She was acting like a maniac.

"Kate, please hurray," I whispered as I walked back inside.

**A/N: Yes, I've updated again, it's a miracle! I have even better news, I've finished this story and that this is the second last chapter. I forgot to thank Sally for her review and that I couldn't reply due to it being not fanfiction account, so thanks for your words and I'm sorry that there isn't much Nikki and Josh input in this story, however I do mention right at the end of the next chapter.**

**I kind of wanted to explore Derek's character a bit more and I hope that I've done it well. I wanted to show that the world isn't full of black and white people and that people can get caught up from misunderstanding/miscommunication and I wanted to show that Derek is more a grey character and that hopefully you did feel sorry for him in the end.**

**I will post the last chapter in a couple of days, again thanks for your patience and support.**

**Thanks to all your kind reviews and I hope you enjoyed this update,**

**Happy reading,**

**Fantasy**


	33. Chapter 28 & Epilogue

**A/N: I don't own Sea Patrol.**

Chapter 28

Kate smiled grimly at Mike as she hung the phone back onto its hook.

"They've got a lead."

"Kate, we're due to go back out tomorrow," Mike said sadly hoping that Kate wouldn't bite his head.

"I told you to get a replacement. I'm not leaving Annie, not until I know she's safe," she said as she tilted her head to the side as she thought of something. "You know I think I already told the Commander and he I think was getting someone to replace me for a while. Why don't you ring him and see?" Kate said as she grabbed her keys, bag and sunnies.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked as he followed her.

"I'm off to find my baby sister and no one," she looked at him. "Not even you can stop me," she said fiercely as she walked out the door.

"Kate, wait for me."

Down at the Police station Kate paced the floor, while Mike sat on a chair watching her.

"Kate, why don't you sit down, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I can't Mike," she replied. Her eyes filled with guilt. "I don't want to be like my mum, where I didn't know what she was up to and living off the bottle but not even a month has gone by and I've lost her Mike! Even my mum did a better job of me than what I've done with Annie. Hell, I may have gotten beaten but at least I didn't loose her until I decided to," she snapped as she sank into the chair next to Mike. She put her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I loose her Mike. She's so young and she shouldn't have to go through what I did."

Mike's mouth dropped open in surprise. Finally he was finding out about her past and now he wished in some ways he hadn't. Looking back on her when he first met her and when she had first come aboard the Hammersley he could finally understand why she was so closed off and like an icicle. He placed a hand on her for comfort while he mentally berated himself for not realising what had happened in the first place.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," Mike said stricken with guilt. "I should have tried to understand what had happened to you but I just never…" he broke off unsure on what to say.

Kate looked up at him with sadness and surprise. "It's not your fault," she said softly. "I never told you. How could you have possibly worked it out? You're not a woman with psychic abilities," she said with a quick smile. "Besides that's in the past, you're here right when I need you."

He placed a hand on her's and opened his mouth to reply when a Constable walked up to them.

"Miss McGregor? We have a lead, I've just finished interviewing the witness and he said that he saw the van outside of Darwin heading away from it. We were just going to go and check it out. Did you want to come?"

Kate stood up immediately. "You bet."

They day stretched out and by the time they had stopped for lunch it was 1500hrs (aka 3pm).

"Hey, how are you holding up, Miss?"

Kate looked up and realised it was the same Constable from the Police station. "Ah ok… I guess."

"Now that we have a direction we can canvas the locals, like the farmers to find out where they went. It will take time but we will find the woman who took the girl. We probably need to head back soon though."

Kate sighed; she had really been hoping that this would be their lucky break.

Five days later…

They had been going further and further away from Darwin. Everyday Kate would get up with hope and everyday she would come home defeated. To make matters worse Hammersley had left port days ago and Kate was missing Mike's presences.

Before Annie came along her house had seemed cosy but every since she was taken it had felt empty, even more so with Mike not there to help Kate. The emails from him and Nikki helped a bit but not much.

Today, Kate held her head up and kept praying and hoping. She never really prayed but at this point she was willing to try anything.

It had been a long day and the sun was going down. They were just turning around to head back to Darwin a gunshot went off in the distance.

"We'd better check it out," the Constable said. He radioed in to let base know and he, his partner and Kate headed out to where the shot had fired.

They pulled up a long drive way to where a van stood out the front.

"Is that the van?" Kate asked quickly.

Glancing down at the photos as they approached the house, they realised it was the same one. The Constable spoke into his radio again but this time more urgently.

"_Back up will be there in three minutes." _(they had another team in the area)

As soon as they pulled up Kate got out of the car.

"Woah, Miss. We don't know what's going on in there. We best wait."

"Don't you Miss me," Kate hissed at him. "I'm a Lieutenant in the Navy. I can use a gun and am trained to take down hostile people plus Annie may be in there. So don't you tell me what to do."

"If you don't restrain yourself, I'm going to have to restrain you by putting you in the car. Ok Ma'am? I know you're worried but we know what are doing."

Kate nodded stiffly and moved away from the Officers to the other side of the car. Glancing down the driveway the other Police car was coming up the drive. The Police officers hopped out of the car and quickly talked to their counterparts.

Looking the other way she saw a body on the ground. She gasped in surprised but training took over and she calmed down.

The Constable came over to Kate. "You stay here and don't come inside," he said.

"There's a dead body over there, looks like he's been shot."

The Constable looked over. "Shit you're right," he talked into his radio and told the rest of the group. He looked at Kate. "Stay."

He then left her to get into position.

One of the men kicked down the door and everything went out of control after that…

… Kate slipped around the back… …Smoke started coming out of the house…

…Gunshots rang out… …Kate looked in the rooms for Annie… ….People were everywhere… …There was Sophia with guns blazing… …Annie hiding under a table… …Sophia laughed as she pointed her gun at Kate… … Sophia falling from a gunshot…

_Silence_

Kate finally moved to where Annie was. "ANNIE!" she screamed. She pulled the little blonde into her arms and held her tight.

"Kate," Annie said as she cried into Kate's shoulder. "I knew you'd come."

Epilogue:

"Mum, I mean Kate it's not fair. I don't want you to go," Annie said angrily.

Kate stood in front of Annie. "Annie I have to, how else am I to give you a good education and all that other stuff you need."

Annie shrugged then sniffed and turned her head away from Kate.

"Oh Annie, I love you," Kate said softly as she pulled the little girl into her arms. "You taught me a really important lesson. You got me to learn how to love and I love you no matter where I am in the world, always and forever."

"I love you too but what if you don't come back?" Annie looked at Kate with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to loose you. I won't feel safe til you're home."

"Oh Sweetheart," Kate's heart lurched as she listened to the girl. "It's not for ever and I promise this is the last one."

Annie looked up surprised. "Really? You promise?"

Kate laughed. "Yes I promise. I got a transfer to a shore position, just for you," she said as she tweaked the younger girl's nose. "Well not just for you, for my sanity as well as other things."

"What about Mike? Will he still come and see us?" Annie asked.

Kate smiled.

"Of course he will," was the reply from behind Kate. Mike stood behind her with a smile on his face. "I'd miss you too much Annie-girl."

Annie smiled mischievously. "What about Mum-Kate?"

Mike's smile widened. "Her too."

The End.

**Just an add on: **

Sophia, didn't get killed but got treated in hospital with a bullet wound to the shoulder. She had concussion from hitting her head after she got shot. She now is in prison and can't get to Annie.

Derek died, but Annie spoke up and said that he was trying to get her home. The McGregors' attended the funeral.

John (if you remember) visits Annie when he can get time off work.

Josie (RO's sibling) gets her act together and finally decides to join the Navy, best choice she ever made.

Marie was ok, glad that Annie got home in one piece. Steve and Marie both think that Annie is the Grand-daughter they never had.

Annie had counselling from what had happened. Annie later on ends up joining the Navy after she finished High School with honours. She is expecting to be the Godmother to Nikki and Josh's first child. (I hope this satisfies N/J fans)

And of course Kate and Mike get their act together and marry. They give Annie two siblings.

And I think that pretty much wraps it up. (hopefully)

**A/N: I can't believe that I actually finished this one. It's been about 3.5yrs since I started this fic. I hope that I've done it justice and that the ending seemed realistic.**

**I just thought I'd put here where I got the idea from. I remember cleaning stuff from under my bed (yeah its scary under there) and I found comic books that I got when I was a kid. One of them was Barbie (and yes she is soo much better than Bratz). In the comic book she has a kid sister named Skipper and I always wondered what would Kate do if she found out she had a sister too… Hence Learning to Love, though on my pc its called My Kid Sister.**

**There are a few people who I'd like to thank for being with me from the beginning:**

**Shewritesincursive (though you changed your name on me :P), PunkPrincess145, Stars2008- thanks guys for your support, I really appreciated it.**

**There are many more of you that have been with me for ages to and you have my heartfelt thanks for your support and encouragement. This fic would have been abandon if not for your words.**

**So thank you all,**

**Fantasy**


End file.
